By the Stars Light
by lightningstrxu
Summary: A Shinigami exiled and branded a traitor, an orphaned infant with abnormal spirit power. How can one spur of the moment decision change the lives of Kurosaki Ichigo and the course of history for Soul Society. First Bleach fic. Oc x Nemu, Oc x Soifon
1. Found

**I don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 1 Found

A lone Shinigami appeared in a forest in the human world, he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform but lacked the sleeves on his arms were tattoos, six on each arm. They were kanji each one representing a sign of the Chinese zodiac. He wore a white haori signifying he was Captain of the Third squad of Seireitei. He had brown hair and piecing golden eyes.

"Damn that Aizen! I'll get that bastard for this he thought he could fool me like he did the others, but now there's no way they'll believe me now. I'm not about to be executed." Said the Shinigami.

"Angry much Aizu-kun." Asked a female voice behind him, he turned to see an attractive dark skinned woman.

"Yo Neko-chan you got my message?" asked Aizu

"Don't call me that, so what is so important that the great Juuni-taicho has to speak with an exile like me?"

"Ex-taicho, if I go back there I'm as good as dead, Aizen-teme has them all fooled with his illusion and has managed to convince all of Soul Society I'm a traitor. I contacted you because I need a gigai and I know you know where Urahara is."

"So I'm just you errand girl?"

"Come on Yoru-chan you know you mean more to me than that, you know now that I'm here full time maybe we could…"

"No Aizu, a long time ago maybe, but those days are gone now." She said sadly.

"Yoruchi I…" suddenly Aizu stood still.

"Aizu what…"

"Hollows. This way." In a flash Aizu ran into the woods with a great burst of speed at the same time the kanji for 'horse' began to glow on his arm, Yoruchi following suit. Aizu came into a clearing he saw a tent and a campfire, but what infuriated him was the large Hollow standing over a young couple both appeared unconscious. Sensing his presence the Hollow stared at him.

"Shinigami, I was hoping for better meal than these two." The Hollow lunged at Aizu.

"You picked the wrong day Hollow." Aizu closed his eyes and began too chant sternly and swiftly. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. **_Hado Rokujuusan Raikoho!" (Destructive Art #63 Thunder Roar Canon) _**a blast of energy shot from his outstretched hand threw the Hollow back crashing threw the trees.

"You'll pay for that Shinigami!" said the Hollow as it struggled to its feet.

"Sorry but I don't have time for pointless banter." Aizu charged at the Hollow he pulled a bowie knife from a sheath on his belt. "Maul your foes, **_Araitsume!" (Wild Claw) _**The tattoos on his arms and the knife glowed, the tattoos vanished as the knife transformed into a metal gauntlet with long bladed claws. He leaped into the air and slashed threw the Hollow and it faded from existence. Aizu stood straight as the claws changed back into a knife and the tattoos reappeared.

"You work fast!" said Yoruchi behind him.

"Of course I do, and where were you oh Goddess of Flash?" he said as he turned around to face her, a small bundle was in her arms. "Where?"

"He was in the tent, I think he was the reason the Hollows attacked; his reiatsu is abnormally high for a human."

"And his parents?"

"We we're too late. We'll have to get him to proper authorities."

"No, if Hollows came after him once they'll come after him again, I'll keep him."

"That be a sight you a dad."

"How would you like to be the mom?"

"Aizu shut it!"

"Sorry it was a joke, but c'mon we have to get out of here, all this commotion is sure to attract Soul Society."

"Right follow me." And he, Yoruchi and the young infant flashed from sight.

* * *

Well this is my first Bleach fic, probably a bad start but most of my stories are like that and get better as time goes on. For those who only watch the English version prepare for spoilers. 


	2. Death and Rebirth

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 2 Death and Rebirth

A young boy about seven years old stood on a mountaintop, he was dressed in a martial arts uniform. He had short black hair and deep jade eyes. Behind him stood Juuni Aizu.

"Widen your stance Hoshi." Aizu said to the boy.

"Yes Sensei." Said Hoshi.

"Good now take a deep breath and focus your reiatsu to your hands, do you remember the name?" Hoshi nodded and took a deep breath and pointed forward.

"**_Hado Yon Byakurai!" (Destructive Art 4# White Lightning) _**a stream of white lightning shot from Hoshi's fingertip. "I did it Sensei I used a Kido!"

"That you did Hoshi, now lets work on **_Bakudo." (Binding Arts) _**

"All right!"

"Good now what you want to do…" Aizu trailed off and his head perked up. Suddenly the kanji for dog began to glow on his arm. "Hoshi run!"

"But sensei."

"Now." Aizu pulled out what appeared to be a pez dispenser, he popped the pill into his mouth and he seemed to split from his body, now wearing Shinigami attire. His old body stood behind him. "Kon take Hoshi away from here."

"Right boss." Said Kon. "C'mon Hoshi."

"No I won't leave you Sensei, I wo…" Hoshi's eyes widened as Aizu swiftly hit Hoshi on his neck knocking him out.

"I'm sorry Hoshi." He picked Hoshi up and handed him to Kon. "Run far from here and don't look back."

"Right!" Kon nodded before running away from the scene. Aizu sat down on the ground closing his eyes and waited. The power of the dog gave him an advanced warning but it wouldn't be long now. He felt the presence of his hunter come into the field.

"My, my the great Juuni-taicho not gonna try to run? You're slippin up." Said a blunt sarcastic voice.

"It's been awhile hasn't it ne?" Aizu stood and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a man with silver hair and unnaturally wide smile; his eyes seemed forever shut. "It's good to see you Fox Face, I see you gained my title while I was gone, never thought I'd see you as a Taicho."

"If I have your title like you a sayin then maybe you should be callin me by it."

"Fine Ichimaru-taicho. I should have known you would be the one to hunt me down, still following Aizen's orders?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I ain't. It's none of yer business Traitor."

"Now, now Gin I'm no traitor, just as I know you aren't. Aizen's Zanpakuto affects all who see it, in all of Seireitei only myself, Tousen and Aizen himself are immune to the illusion, how do you know you're not caught in it? What if you're just a pawn no more than Hinamori is."

"I'm nothin like that little brat." Gin drew his wazikashi. "Shoot him dead, **_Shinsou!" (Spear God) _**Gin's blade extended greatly as it shot toward Aizu. Aizu raised his hand and with only two fingers caught the tip of the blade. "N…Nani?"

"You're distracted Gin, I should not have been able to stop Shinsou so easy. Your denial has unnerved you thus your focus is broken."

"Is that why you sent the gaki away?" said Gin his smile widened. "Maybe that's who I shoulda gone after."

"No you won't, you may have been my student once but I cannot allow you to hurt Hoshi, he is more than a student to me, I have seen his future and see great things for him he'll be the greatest Shinigami the world has ever seen."

"He's human he can't be a Shinigami; unless he dies. Shall I arrange it?"

"One must die for a Shinigami to be born, but it will not be Hoshi." Aizu pulled out his bowie knife. "Maul your foes, Araitsume!" the knife once again transformed into the clawed gauntlet. "Prepare your self Gin, I will not hold back."

**With Hoshi**

"Hey Kon put me down!" yelled Hoshi

"No can do, Nii-san said to get you out of here." Said Kon

"But I have to help sensei."

"If Nii-san thinks it's too dangerous for you then it is."

"Then I have no choice." Hoshi focused his power. **_"Bakudo Ichi Sai!" (Binding Art 1# Obstruction) _**Hoshi was dropped to the ground as Kon became bound by spiritual energy. "See ya." And Hoshi ran back leaving a very pissed Kon behind.

**With Aizu**

Aizu was holding back the point of Shinsou with Araitsume, Gin was pushing with all his force but Aizu stopped the stretched out blade cold.

"Now this is more like it Gin I actually had to call on the Ox to help me and give me his strength." Said Aizu confidently

"So yer usin yer zodiac, but strength does not last forever no, how long until you have to call on the boar?" said Ichimaru

"This fight will end soon enough."

"Sensei!" screamed Hoshi as he came onto the battle ground. Aizu turned his head and smiled at Hoshi.

"It's all up to you now, my son." Aizu said solemnly before moving his hand freeing Shinsou which flew straight threw his chest. Gin gasped at this his eyes opened looking shocked as Shinsou retracted.

"You let yer self get hit why?" asked Gin

"To become a Shinigami one must die, I never said who."

"SENSEI!" screamed Hoshi as he ran to Aizu who had fallen to his knees. Hoshi faced Gin. "I'll kill you." he pointed. "Byakurai!" the lightning shot at Gin who just dodged and with on last almost sad look before disappearing. "Sensei why you could have beat him?"

"I could have yes, but if I did all would be lost, and when you have the power of the zodiac its hard to fight destiny. I have seen your future Hoshi, you will end corruption in Seireitei. But I have one favor to ask."

"Anything Sensei." Hoshi gasped as Aizu stabbed him with his Zanpakuto piecing his spiritual core.

"When you find an old student of mine I want you to save him from the evil that grips him, his name is Ichimaru Gin." Hoshi nodded showing his understanding, Aizu the pushed the blade deeper. Hoshi screamed at the influx of spiritual power till he could no longer take it and the world turned black.

* * *

End chapter. So what happens well keep reading and you'll find out. 


	3. Whose the New Guy

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 3 Whose the New Guy

Kurosaki Ichigo was not having a good day he walked to school looking exhausted a perfectly chipper Kuchiki Rukia walking next to him.

"Oy Rukia I know it's my job and all but do I really have to go after every Hollow. I didn't get any sleep last night." Complained Ichigo

"Really I feel perfectly fine." Replied Rukia

"But you didn't even fight!"

"Well when you get caught up in all the details then yes I didn't."

"Fine whatever, c'mon were going to be late." Said Ichigo as he rounded the corner he bumped into another person.

"Hey watch where you're going Kurosaki!" yelled the kid, he was about Ichigo's age. He had black hair gelled into short spikes, he wore dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a leather jacket with spiked metal studs on the shoulder, but underneath he was wearing the Karakura High uniform.

"What the hell how do you know my name!?"

"What the hell kind a question is that? I'm in your class." Ichigo had a look of confusion.

"You are, man I really have to pay attention more." He put his hand behind his head. "So what's your name again?"

"Hoshi, Juuni Hoshi. Guess I can't blame you for not knowing I haven't been at Karakura all that long." Suddenly Rukia's cell phone rang.

"Ichigo we have to go now." She ran up to Ichigo and dragged him away.

"Okay, talk about whipped." Hoshi said shaking his head and walking away when he heard Ichigo scream loudly. "Kurosaki!" Hoshi ran in the direction Rukia had dragged Ichigo. As he was running he saw Rukia. "Hey Kuchiki-san."

"Juuni-san you shouldn't be here it's dangerous." Said Rukia. Hoshi looked in the direction Rukia was starring.

"What's so dangerous about Kurosaki in a weird outfit fighting nothing? Other than he's going to hurt himself his swordsmanship sucks."

"Nothing dangerous that's a… You can see Ichigo?"

"Uh yeah that hair's kinda hard to miss, that and that sword can be seen from space." He took of his gym bag and took out a wooden training sword. "If its practice you want you should have asked me, I'm captain of the kendo team, been fighting since I was nine." Hoshi walked up to Ichigo who was swinging his sword around.

"Hoshi get out it's dangerous." Yelled Ichigo.

"Yeah whatever." And Hoshi stood in front of Ichigo, oblivious to the Hollow behind him.

"Behind you." Hoshi looked nonchalantly behind him.

"Oh yeah the big bad monster, I'll play along." Hoshi turned around and swung his sword down. "Take that monster!" Ichigo and Rukia watched in amazement as the wooden sword struck the Hollow right on the head its mask split open and it disappeared as it was returned to Soul Society purified. Hoshi turned back around. "There the monster's all gone." He said jokingly and he pointed his sword at Ichigo. "Now for the main event." He ran at Ichigo, Ichigo still shocked didn't react and was hit upside the head by Hoshi's sword and he stumbled backwards dropping his sword.

"What the hell man?"

"I thought we were sparring, but you're not worth my time Kurosaki." Hoshi walked over and picked up his belongings. He looked at Rukia and bowed. "Sayonara Kuchiki-san." He said before turning and walking to school.

"Damn, that kid packs a punch." Said Ichigo now back in his body rubbing his head. He looked to see Rukia staring at the direction Hoshi went. "What's with you?"

"That boy, he could see you Ichigo, he killed a Hollow with a wooden sword and purified it."

"He's like me; maybe his spirit sense is high."

"Then why couldn't he see the Hollow, his strike was dead center, it couldn't have been coincidence."

"You worry too much, and they say worrying stunts your growth, but too late for that."

"Ichigo!" she yelled as she chased him all the way to school.

**At school**

During her lunch break Rukia sat next to Orihime.

"Excuse me Inoue, do you happen to know anything about Juuni Hoshi." Asked Rukia

"Juuni-kun? He hasn't been here that long, here came here just after Kuchiki-san two months ago. He's second in class only to Ishida-kun and he's almost as good at fighting as Tatsuki-chan although he could beat her if he had his sword that's what he's best at." Inoue said as bubbly as ever. "But why does Kuchiki-san want to know?"

"Well I um…" said Rukia fumbling with her words, she couldn't let Inoue know the truth.

"Could Kuchiki-san like Juuni-kun!" gasped Inoue. "But then if Kuchiki-san likes Juuni-kun, then Kurosaki-kun will be alone, and when you're lonely that's when the guilt goblins get you."

"Uh yeah." Rukia laughed nervously at buxom bubbly brunette's rant. "Excuse me Inoue." Rukia got up from the table and walked across the schoolyard, she looked around for awhile before she spotted Hoshi sitting under a tree, now bereft of his leather jacket and sunglasses as they were against dress code. He was hunched over a drawing pad a pencil in hand. "Mind if I sit here." Hoshi looked up showing his vivid jade eyes.

"Not really." Said Hoshi. Rukia sat down next to him.

"What are you drawing Juuni-san?"

"You don't have to be so formal Hoshi-kun is fine Rukia-chan."

"Okay Hoshi-kun, but what are drawing?" Hoshi handed the pad to Rukia. Rukia looked at it, the pad was surprisingly old judging from the paper but was kept in good condition and it was thick she guessed the oldest drawings were years old. She looked at the most recent one. "This is."

"That thing from this morning."

"But you said you couldn't see it."

"Up until this morning I thought I was the only one who saw them."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia. Hoshi closed his eyes.

"Imagine being seven years old waking up in a strange hospital with no memory but your name, then you tell them you see giant monsters all the time."

"They would think you were crazy."

"They did. I spent two years in and out of hospitals before moving from foster home to foster home. I was on more pills than an old man. I never took them because they didn't work anyway, but I always thought it was in my head until I started being attacked. That was when I started seeing those guys in black they killed the hollows."

"You mean Hollows attacked you that often?"

"Well more like drawn to me, I was only in danger once from one Hollow as you call them." Hoshi took back the sketch pad. "But then one of those swordsmen saved me, she was the reason I took up kendo." He began flipping the sketch book, he found the page he was looking for and handed it to Rukia. Unlike the others this picture was colored in, it was shaded perfectly, from the shadows cast by the Shinigami's hair on her face to the pure white Zanpakuto in her hand.

"This…this is." She looked up at Hoshi. "Me!"

* * *

Well another chapter down, incase anyone is wondering this chapter is right before Ishida summons all the hollows. 


	4. Awakened Revised

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 4 Awakened

Rukia just stared blankly at Hoshi as past memories resurfaced.

**Flashback**

It was a dark and rainy night and Kuchiki Rukia was not enjoying it one bit.

"I hate rain." She sighed, she pulled out her cell phone. "Okay the Hollow should be around here somewhere." The phone beeped. "That way." She jumped from roof to roof until she found a lizard-like Hollow in an alley hunched over the cowering form of young spirit boy.

"I shall devour your soul." Roared the Hollow and it lunged for the boy.

"Help me!" screamed as he braced for the impact but it never came for Rukia had blocked the attack.

"Not today Hollow." And she slashed her sword down causing the Hollow to step back a few feet.

"Shinigami bitch, I'll destroy you." the Hollow raised spines on his back and shot a mass of spikes that rained down in a hail. Rukia raised her Zanpakuto and placed her hand on the blade.

"Dance, **_Sode no Shirayuki!" (Sleeve of White Snow) _**the sword transformed until the sword was completely white with a long white ribbon hanging from the hilt. "Die!" she slashed the sword and a wave of cold raced forward and struck the Hollow. The Hollow now stood its right arm encased in ice.

"You bitch I will not be beaten so easily." He roared and slashed his free hand causing a rift in space. "We will meet again." And he stepped back into Hueco Mundo. Rukia sighed and her sword changed back to normal.

"He got away." She turned toward the cowering child. "I guess its konso time." She walked up to the boy and leaned down. "Its okay the Hollow's gone."

"Really?" asked the boy

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm going to send you to Soul Society."

"What's that?"

"It's where souls go after they pass on."

"Wha… Do I look dead to you lady?" Rukia looked and noticed the boy didn't have a chain of fate, she had just assumed he was a spirit.

"You're human?"

"Uh yeah what else would?" suddenly the boy stopped as Rukia pulled out a strange object with a rabbit head. "Hey what is…" but was cut off by a puff of smoke and was knocked out.

"Well that should take care of your memory." Said Rukia smugly. "I guess I should get you somewhere safe." And she picked up the boy and jumped off into the night.

**End Flashback**

"You know." Said Hoshi "You really have to get that memory thing fixed, it worked for like a day."

"Uh yeah." Rukia said and nodded weakly as she turned her attention back to the sketch pad and flipped through it, there were countless pictures of Hollows and Shinigamis, some she new some she didn't. But one shocked her. _This is Juuni-taicho the traitor, but how would Hoshi-kun know him, wait Juuni Hoshi could this be his son does he know where he is and isn't telling me. _Thought Rukia. "Hoshi-kun who is this?" she showed him the picture.

"Don't know, his face just came to me, but I said I have no memory before I was seven, so maybe I met him then." Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Sorry Rukia-chan have to go." And he grabbed the sketch pad back and got up and walked away.

**Later After School**

Hoshi walked out of the school after Kendo practice, now wearing normal clothes, some black jeans and red t-shirt; as well as hi trademark jacket and sunglasses.

"Man my team sucks, I don't know what they did without me." He said smugly, but suddenly he felt a cold chill. "What the hell is going on, it feels like one of those creatures but there's so many of them." He looked into the sky to see several jagged black lines streaking through the sky. "This can't be good."

"Human I'll eat your soul." Said a sinister voice from behind, Hoshi turned to see a small cat like Hollow leaping at him and he had no time to dodge. But suddenly a shot of energy hit the Hollow and it vanished.

"What the?"

"You should watch yourself Juuni-san. Hollows hunt those with spiritual power limited as yours is." Hoshi saw a boy his age with glasses walking up to him.

"Ishida!" said Hoshi stunned. "How did…"

"Duck!" Ishida raised his right arm a strange cross hanging from his wrist, it glowed briefly before a bow of energy formed, he pulled and fired and a random Hollow was killed. "Mmm, they seem to be attracted to you for some reason." He said pushing his glasses up, "I'm not sure why according to my sense the most you can do is see spirits."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mr. Bow and Arrow." He pulled his wooden sword out of his gym bag and struck another random Hollow defeating it. "I can kill them just fine."

_What was that spike in his reiatsu just now, no one could suppress their power that much no matter how skilled they are. _Thought Ishida. He felt a powerful spiritual presence. "Move!" Hoshi and Ishida jumped out of the way of a looming shadow it landed and the form of a giant lizard like Hollow.

"Ahh I recognize that scent, I never forget my prey, your that boy." Said the Hollow as he sniffed the air. "And a Quincy as well. This'll be fun."

"You're that Hollow!" said Hoshi

"So you remember me, no one here to protect you now boy." And the Hollow charged

"I don't think so!" said Ishida as he drew his bow and fired and it struck the Hollow on the side of the head. The Hollow faced Ishida briefly and Hoshi took this as his chance and ran at the Hollow.

"Die!" he screamed his sword raised. He hit the Hollow on the leg and his sword snapped in half. "Shit!" the Hollow jerked his arm and threw Hoshi back into a tree and he hit his head in the process. Suddenly Hoshi's mind was filled with a rush of images. "Aizu-sensei." He whispered. At that instance Hoshi began to scream out in pain as a powerful wave of reiatsu shot from him, the force was so great Ishida fell to his knees.

"Such power I'll eat you now." Roared the Hollow and it ran at the incapacitated Hoshi. But was blocked by a certain orange haired Shinigami.

"Get back!" and Ichigo swung his oversized sword pushing the Hollow back. "Rukia what's wrong with Juuni?" Rukia walked up to Hoshi she could barely stand the force of the sprit pulse.

"Hoshi-kun, what's happening?"

"It hurts, make it stop, my entire body is on fire." Hoshi said painfully before hissing in pain as another wave pulsed out causing Rukia to stumble back and she hit into someone, she looked up.

"Urahara?"

"My, my what seems to be going on here." Said the hat clad man walking up to Hoshi. "Look like you lost control and your body can't take the power because it was so sudden, but this is impressive you might make Zaraki-taicho flinch." He raised his cane and poked Hoshi on the forehead causing him to fly out of his body wearing a Shinigami outfit minus the sleeves. Immediately the reiatsu pulse lessened considerably. "Just as I thought it was just the sudden release, I would have been scared if you were already that strong, but still impressive nonetheless."

"What happened? I'm a Shinigami, that's right I remember now." Said Hoshi as he stepped forward. "Hey Kurosaki, I'll take it from here." And he unsheathed his Zanpakuto, it was oversized in a different way, it was long not wide only half a foot shorter than Hoshi himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Ichigo

"I'd like some answers to." Said Rukia

"It's too much to explain right now." Said Urahara

"I knew you were special boy, I'll eat your soul!" roared the Hollow

"Yeah whatever." Said Hoshi, and he raised his sword. "I should warn you I'm captain of the Kendo team at Karakura High, and I was captain at my old school. You're dealing with a champ."

"Champ boy, don't make me laugh, I was eating souls before even your grand father, what can a newly born Shinigami hope to do?" the hollow charged and pinned Hoshi to the ground. "What now boy."

"Juuni-san!" said Ishida as he aimed his bow.

"No I'll do this myself!"

_Must you always do everything alone? _Asked a voice in his head that was oddly familiar, Hoshi found himself in what appeared to be a large Japanese castle.

_Where am I, show yourself!_

_Why should I, you never wanted to know me before. _The voice seemed to echo from all directions.

_Who are you?_

_Now you want to know my name, you've had eight years to ask me that, perhaps I no longer wish to tell you._

_Cut the shit, if you haven't noticed I'm fighting a hollow so what do you want?_

_I'm saying you do not always have to do everything alone; I'll give you some of my power now go. _Hoshi was back in reality still pinned under the hollow's claws. The entire ordeal had only been a split second.

"Have you given up boy?" laughed the hollow. Hoshi's power flared, and he managed to point his free hand at the hollow.

"**_Byakurai!" _**a powerful blast of lightning struck the hollow lifting him off of Hoshi and in a burst of speed Hoshi slashed through the hollow's mask and it vanished. "Yeah that's what you get you stupid monster, no one messes…" Hoshi suddenly stopped.

"Hoshi-kun?" asked Rukia

"Looks like I over did it." Said Hoshi before collapsing. Rukia went to help him but Urahara stepped in the way.

"I'll clean things up here, you have hollows to take care of."

"Right." Said before she, Ichigo and Ishida ran off.

**Soul Society Second Division**

A Shinigami with short red/ brown and golden hawk like eyes was sitting behind a desk doing paper work when he stopped abruptly.

_This power it can't be. _He shook his head. _But it is Juuni-taicho, but it's different, like it's him and not him at the same time. I must report this to Taicho. _The man got out from behind his desk and walked up the stairs to the office and knocked on the door. "Taicho I need to speak with you it's urgent."

"Enter." Said a woman calmly, the man walked into the office and bowed in front of the desk.

"Soifon-taicho."

"State your business Sakuya-san." Said Soifon sternly

"Just now I felt a presence I have not felt in over a decade, it was Juuni-taicho."

"Are you sure?"

"No, it felt like him but at the same time it wasn't him. This is why I ask your permission to go to the human world to investigate."

"No."

"Taicho, if you deny me this it would be like denying you Yoruichi-sama."

"Maybe…"

"I'll bring you back a cat plushie."

"Permission granted." Soifon grabbed a piece of paper and stamped it. "Take this to sixth division, Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho are departing for the real world in one week's time you will go with them and get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Thank you Soifon-taicho." And Sakuya took the paper and walked out of the office and set off for sixth division walking past two division members.

"I wonder where Sakuya-dono is off to." Said one

"Probably some business for Soifon-taicho, she sure has him on a short leash, I swear he worships her sometimes, they should just get hitched and be done with it." Said the second

"Please everyone knows Soifon-taicho plays for the home team."

"Quiet, Sakuya-dono might hear you. The last person who used the "L" word in reference to taicho was in the hospital for a month when he was through with them."

"I'll remember that."

**With Sakuya**

Sakuya was flash stepping to sixth division.

_Finally after all these years I've found you taicho, you'll pay for what you did; I Sakuya Hajime swear it._

* * *

Well he is the revised chapter, I decided to omit the zodiac because that on top of the Shinigami powers would make Hoshi to strong. 


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin Prt 1

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 5 Two Sides of the Same Coin Part 1: Hajime

Hajime flash stepped his way into sixth division, he landed in a training field where the division was going through drills.

"Come on you punks get in gear you're a disgrace to this division." Screamed a red haired Shinigami.

"Oy Abarai-fukutaicho you'll never get anywhere like that, you must try to respect your subordinates if you want any results."

"Eh, what would you know Hajime; I don't see your fukutaicho's badge, at least not anymore."

"First, it is Sakuya-san or Sakuya-dono to you, and I would watch your tongue, I may have been demoted but I was still fukutaicho for longer than you've probably been alive or dead depending how you look at it." He pulled the report out of his uniform a small silver cross sparkled as it hit the sun was shown dangling from his left wrist. "I have report for Byakuya-taicho."

"Hey where do you get off addressing Kuchiki-taicho like that, you act like he's your best friend? I should cut you for insubordination." Renji yelled putting his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"That is enough Abarai-fukutaicho." Called a stern yet calm voice called, the crowd of Shinigami parted as a man with black hair and a captain's haori walked through and up to the pair.

"Ahh Byakuya-taicho, just who I wanted to see." He handed the report to Byakuya who looked at it. "Is this true?"

"I felt it myself his spiritual presence, from the human world."

"So Juuni-taicho has revealed himself after all these years."

"Impossible! Taicho do you really think this guy can sense a spiritual presence in the human world all the way from here." Suddenly a hell butterfly flitted down and landed on Byakuya's shoulder.

"It seems your spirit awareness is as sharp as ever Hajime-san, a report of a large reiatsu pulse and its wave length is 75 percent compatible with Juuni-taicho."

"Good, then you can make the arrangements I will see to the arrest of Juuni-taicho personally." Said Hajime before turning around and walking away.

"Hey Hajime who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just give orders to taicho, I don't care if you were classmates at the academy." Yelled Renji, Hajime kept walking. "And I still outrank you so face me when I talk to you; you think everyone should feel sorry for you because you were demoted when Juuni-taicho left ex fukutaicho of division three." But Hajime kept walking ignoring the enraged Shinigami. "Get back here you. I bet you helped him didn't you? You helped that traitor and then got left to take the fall and now your running back to him!" Hajime stopped and turned his head and glared at Renji.

"Never lump me in with that bastard, insult me again and I will kill you."

"Ha I'd like to see you try, you couldn't even…" but Renji was cut off as a pair of twin daito swords held to his neck from behind.

"Touch you." whispered Hajime in Renji's ear.

"But you're over there." Renji looked up just in time to see the image of Hajime fade from where he was standing before.

"Funny thing I move so fast light has a little trouble keeping up with me." Hajime then appeared in front of Renji sheathing his twin swords, while at the same time he seemed to still be on the verge of cutting Renji's throat, moments later this image faded. "Remember this Abarai no matter how many titles I have been stripped of I will always retain one." He looked at Renji with all seriousness. "**_Shunshu." (Flash God)_**

"You bastard, how dare you upstage me I outrank you." Renji drew his sword. "Howl, **_Zabimaru!" (Snake Tail) _**Renji's Zanpakuto transformed into a great long bladed whip and lashed at Hajime. Hajime lifted his hand and with his bare hand caught Zabimaru. "The hell?"

"Bakudo 83 **_Gyakuten." (Reversal) _**Zabimaru retracted and became a normal sword once again. If looks could kill Hajime probably would have survived Renji's death glare because he considered him that inferior.

"Howl…" Renji began to call out again.

"Bakudo 84 **_Gokuin." (Seal) _**Renji's sword glowed briefly and no matter how many times he tried it would not activate. "Howl all you want Abarai, but you could never match me come back in 2000 years and then we'll talk." Hajime turned but stopped and looked at Byakuya. "You should teach you subordinates respect for their betters and that rank does not mean power." And he walked away.

"Yeah you better walk away." Whispered Renji when he felt Hajime was far enough away. Suddenly he was hit with a powerful wave of reiatsu that pushed him to his knees, but as soon as it came it vanished along with Hajime who had flash stepped away.

**With Hajime**

Hajime was in a rather foul mood, dealing with the newly appointed fukutaicho had been grueling, and he hoped three days without shikai would be sufficient to teach him a lesson. But he really needed to let off some steam which is why he was heading to division eleven Zaraki was always up for a good match and actually worth him using his shikai unlike the red haired fukutaicho.

"Hey Hajime, what got you so hot under the collar?" said a familiar sarcastic voice, Hajime turned to see the silver hair of the 3rd division taicho.

"Oh hello Gin didn't see you there, if you must know I just had to deal with Abarai-fukutaicho, he was lording his rank over me so I put him in his place."

"Bet you did, you can beat most of the fukutaichos with yer hands behind your back and one eye closed, and in terms of shikai you can beat most taichos as well 'cept me. You know if I was allowed to I would have kept you as my fukutaicho, yer a hell of a lot better than mine."

"Kira isn't that bad, and with a shikai like his, his bankai should be unstoppable."

"Speakin o bankai how's yours comin?"

"I'm so close it's painful, I just don't it. You, Byakuya, Mayuri and Soifon; I'm one of the only ones from our class at the academy who hasn't achieved bankai, well except Rangiku and Yumichika… and Ikkaku." He added hesitantly.

"Ahh you'll get it, speaking of Soifon how are the both of you doing? Rekindlin some ol flames with little Lin-chan?"

"She hasn't been Lin for a long time, she's just Soifon-taicho now."

"But I bet she's still your **_hachihime_**-chan." **_(Bee princess) _**

"She hasn't been that either, look I'm not saying I could care less about our relationship, but we were kids then and we decided it was best to focus on our careers, it would have been too much trouble to stay together."

"You both decided or just her." Hajime was silent. "You still love her don't you?"

"Just drop it Gin, look I have to go to division eleven I need to get in shape, I've got a mission to the real world next week."

"What kind."

"Arrest, that bastard has finally shown himself."

"You don't mean."

"Juuni-taicho." He said before flash stepping away leaving a rather surprised Gin.

"Impossible!"

**11th Division**

Zaraki Kenpachi was sitting in his office lazily drinking sake.

"So bored." He muttered, when suddenly he felt a powerful reiatsu. "Finally some action!" he got up and grabbed his Zanpakuto and jumped out the window.

**With Hajime**

Hajime stood in the main entrance of the combat division of Seireitei his power pulsing.

"That should get him." Said Hajime smugly

"Windy-chan!" cried a voice as a pink blur jumped out and landed on Hajime's shoulder.

"Yachiru-chan."

"Are you here to fight Ken-chan, Windy-chan?"

"Yeah."

"HAJIME!" roared Zaraki.

"Yo Kenpachi, I've been feeling a little rusty lately, you up for a fight?" as if Hajime needed to ask.

"You bet I am, have you reached bankai yet, I've been itchin to fight it?"

"Not yet but trust me, you'll be the first I fight; well after Byakuya of course."

"Quit yappin and fight!" and Zaraki charged and there swords clashed in a massive explosion, needless to say, Unohana was quite busy that night.

**A week later.**

Hajime stood at the gates to the human world. Byakuya and Renji who was still sulking.

"Excuse me Hajime-sama." Said a soft voice. Hajime turned to see a sad looking girl in a miniskirt.

"Nemu?" asked Hajime. "What are you doing here?"

"Central 46 has ordered father to make this for you where this." She held up a wristband. "It will limit your power in the human world."

"By how much?"

"You'll be allowed only ten percent."

"What? How can I fight Juuni-taicho at that level?"

"I'm sorry Hajime-sama, but that was the only way you would be allowed to go."

"Fine." He put on the wristband. "But I can't even use shikai at this level. I can't bring him to justice like this."

"Then leave the justice to me." Said a stern voice. Hajime turned and immediately bowed. To the dark skinned Shinigami before him.

"Tousen-taicho, I'm honored."

"There is no reason to bow Sakuya-san, I'm not worthy of such praise."

"You are your speech kept me from imprisonment and execution when he betrayed us. It was you who saved me."

"I was simply doing what I felt was just."

"Is everything set?" asked Hajime

"Yes let's go, our first target is Kuchiki Rukia, after she is in custody we are free to investigate the report of Juuni-taicho." Said Byakuya. The gate opened and the four Shinigami stepped through the gate.

_I'm coming for you Juuni-taicho, even if I was only at one percent power I will make you pay. _Thought Hajime as the gate closed behind him.

* * *

Well that's this chapter it's Hoshi's story of the week leading to Rukia's arrest and his clash with the former fukutaicho of his sensei, even at ten percent will Hoshi be strong enough to take on the near taicho level Shinigami. 


	6. Two Sides of the Same Coin Prt 2

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 6 Two Sides of the Same Coin Part 2: Hoshi

Hoshi's eyes fluttered open. He sat up he saw he was back in his body.

"Where am I?" asked Hoshi.

"Finally awake eh." Hoshi looked to see the bucket hat clad man before him.

"Uh yeah, um where am I and who are you?"

"Urahara Kisuke I'm sure Aizu told you about me."

"No he really didn't."

"The nerve, I gave him a modsoul and a gigai, some people are just so ungrateful." He faked sobbed.

"Oh so you're the lazy, sleazy and perverted merchant." A laugh was heard as a black cat came into view.

"Looks like Aizu told him enough." Laughed the cat. Hoshi stared wide eyed at the cat. "I know a talking cat maybe a little hard to take in." the cat said jumping into Hoshi's lap. "But it shouldn't be to hard after all you've seen…" but the cat was cut off by Hoshi giving it a bone crushing hug.

" Hoshi giving it a bone crushing hug.

"Yoruichi-Nee-chan!" screamed Hoshi. Hoshi felt two arms wrap around him.

"At least you remember me kid." Said a female voice, after a few moments Hoshi noticed something amiss or in this case missing.

"Nee-chan, put some clothes on." He said as he pulled back from the attractive dark skinned woman before him.

"What are you sure this young supple skin, this may be the last time you get to see it, and now that you're older we can really have fun ne?" she said while posing Hoshi just stared blankly and tossed his blanket to her.

"Not interested." He said in a bored manner. Yoruichi covered what little shame she had left with the blanket.

"Why can't you just be a normal teenager and just blush and babble when you see a naked girl?"

"Why it's nothing I haven't seen before, every time you visited you tried to get me flustered so I got used to it, besides it looks like gravity is taking effect, Obaa-chan." Laughter was heard as Urahara fell to the floor laughing.

"He called you old; this is priceless I knew I should have got a camera." Laughed Urahara

"It looks like if anything you retained Aizu's sense of humor kid." Sighed Yoruichi.

"You miss him a lot don't you? I miss him too; well as much as someone who just recovered from memory loss can."

"Yeah I miss him, he was a good friend." Her eyes saddened, Hoshi knew from the look in her eye his sensei was much more than a friend. But the tender moment was shattered when Yoruichi hugged her legs to her chest forgetting she was only wearing a blanket.

"Nee-chan put some panties on." He said sighing looking at the ground.

"Oh fine if only so your hormonal little mind can focus." She stood up absentmindedly letting the blanket fall to the floor before walking out of the room.

"I can't imagine why sensei liked her so much." Said Hoshi's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She is one of a kind." Said Urahara. "But now for you."

"Huh what about me?"

"We're going to be continuing with your training."

"My training, I don't know I mean I still have school and stuff I don't know how I would fit into training time."

"Well I guess we could wait until the summer break. Your zanjutsu needs little refinement from practicing kendo for all those years. As a side effect your hakudo is sufficient as well. You need to perfect your kido though and you haven't even started shunpo."

"Eh kido was never really my thing, I mean I can use it well enough but Aizu-sensei I was always the more hands on type." Hoshi stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me. Clorox will be starting in about an hour and I never miss it."

"Clorox?"

"It's this anime I watch, it's about a kid who becomes a Grim Reaper and fights evil spirits called empties and helps good spirits move on to a place called Spirit Civilization… Hey wait a minute, Urahara you don't think?"

"No it's probably just a coincidence, but carbon copy of our life or not you'll just have to miss it." Urahara tapped his cane on the ground and a hole opened up beneath Hoshi.

"What the Heeeeeeeeeeeeeell?" he screamed as he fell down the hole. Hit the ground hard with an oof. "Where the hell is this?" he said looking around at the spacious wasteland before him.

"This is my personal training ground, and now" Urahara poked Hoshi on the forehead with his cane transforming him to his Shinigami form. "Let the training begin." Hoshi suddenly pulled his sword the sheath dissolving as he did and blocked the slash of a sword he barely knew was coming. "Very good not many rookies could do that. Most don't even realize this is a sword." Laughed Urahara now holding what used to be his cane.

"Aww come on now don't talk to her like that, she's your Zanpakuto so address her by name."

"My, my you knew that this was my Zanpakuto and the she was female no less." He said pulling back and slashing again which Hoshi stepped back and dodged deftly.

"It's not that hard, you could thrice the swordsman I am and you probably are, but attacking me with a normal sword would prove to be completely useless. No matter how much you cut." He said parrying another strike from Urahara. "An how I knew it was female don't know, I think my Zanpakuto told me but I can't be sure he's only talked to me once that I know for sure, the other times it's so faint I'm not sure if it's just my imagination."

"So he's already begun to speak to you, impressive, that usually doesn't happen so quick."

"Well I have been a Shinigami since I was seven, he said I was ignoring him." He laughed. "I guess I should apologize."

"You have plenty of time for that later. And you know what they say the fastest way to shikai is to fight one."

"What?"

"Awaken, **_Benihime." (Crimson princess) _**Urahara's Zanpakuto changed until it had an intricate hilt and red ribbon. "Now the fun begins." And he charged Hoshi again.

**About a week later**

Hoshi had been training everyday with Urahara after school, and he had also been making hollow runs at night much to Ichigo's relief with both of them working they finished in half the time the only thing out of the ordinary was when that one guy asked him if he wanted to join the Karakura Heroes which he flatly refused. Tonight he was working solo, there was test tomorrow and Ichigo needed to study and since Hoshi passed all his tests anyway he didn't feel the need to study. He sliced though a hollow and landed deftly on the ground.

"Man these thing seem to get weaker each day, I need a challenge." Hoshi drawled

"You should be careful what you wish for boy." Said a voice behind him. Hoshi turned to see a very old man hunched over a gnarled wooden cane, sparse silver hair on his head adorned by lopsided bowler derby. Golden eyes faded with age stared out from behind the half moon lenses of his glasses. He was wearing a simple faded grey robes and worn sandals.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one here Shinigami-san, so I must be talking to you."

"How can you see me? What are you blathering about?"

"I am saying you should not wish for stronger foes because all two often that wish comes true. Right now your friend Kuchiki-chan is in conflict with these stronger foes."

"You're crazy, Rukia-chan is back in Ichigo's room reading manga or making out with Ichigo or something like that."

"Can you be sure, I'm sure you sense her even now, she's nowhere near the other boy's room, and in fact neither of them are." Hoshi just stared in disbelief, even just focusing a little bit he knew this old man was right.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rukia-chan?"

"Now is not the time for questions boy, your friends are in danger." Hoshi suddenly felt Ichigo's reiatsu flare but was quickly suppressed to nonexistent.

"Ichigo!" Hoshi looked in the direction the pulse came from. He looked back but the old man was gone. "Damn it!" Hoshi swore loudly before jumping off into the night after Ichigo. Hoshi came upon a scene of massacre. Ichigo was on the ground in a pool of his own blood a dark haired man standing over him, Ishida was nearby not fairing much better. Rukia was being held by a dark skinned man.

"I'm not done yet." Sputtered Ichigo

"It's know use struggling kid, you will die soon, and should you survive you'll no longer have any spiritual power." Said dark haired man. He turned around. "Abarai-fukutaicho, please take the captive back to Soul Society, we shall remain behind to capture the remaining fugitive."

"Yes Kuchiki-taicho." Said the red-haired tattooed man standing near another imposing red haired man stepped forward and grabbed Rukia from the dark skinned man.

"Rukia!" whispered Hoshi. The dark skinned man suddenly drew his sword.

"Chime, **_Suzumushi_**." **_(Pure Insects) _**A loud ringing was heard and Hoshi covered his ears and fell from the tree he was hiding in. He stood up shakily only to have two daito swords held at his neck.

"Who are you, what squad are you from."

"It is customary to introduce yourself first before asking ones name." smiled Hoshi

"My name is Sakuya Hajime, third seat of squad two."

"Juuni Hoshi, taicho of the Karakura high kendo team." He said with a smirk

"Juuni? As in Juuni Aizu?"

"My sensei."

"Where is he, I will bring him to justice myself."

"He died eight years ago, upon his death he gave me his Shinigami powers."

"Liar!" Hajime went to slash but Hoshi dodged and pulled his sword. "I knew him there are only a few people who can kill him, where are you hiding him."

"He's dead, killed by Shinigami with silver hair and eyes forever shut."

"How dare you, Gin would never do that and even if he was killed it would have been recorded in Soul Society's records, he is the greatest traitor we've ever known."

"How you're the liar, I will not let you insult my sensei." Hoshi's reiatsu flared shocking everyone he wasn't stronger than Hajime but the power was surprising.

"How are you so strong kid?"

"Don't know I only just found out I was a Shinigami last week, the memory of me becoming a Shinigami was so tragic I repressed it as well as my power to a bare minimum."

"Impossible spirit power is like a spring, the more you push down the more it pushes back and thus you must push down harder making an endless cycle, this is the most intense form of training in existence and you through it for eight years without your knowledge. Don't make me laugh." Hajime's power flared making Hoshi flinch slightly. "This is my power, and I am only at ten percent, if you will not hand over Juuni-taicho I will force it out of you." Hajime charged even with his power reduced he was still fast. Hoshi only just barely managed to block.

"I told you he died! Now let go of Rukia-chan before I kill you."

"Kuchiki is criminal charged with giving Shinigami powers to a human, a grave offense." Hajime began to push Hoshi back.

"Is this the justice of Soul Society, I will save my friends." Hoshi brought forth more power and slashed his sword with all his might slicing and shattering Hajime's swords throwing him back several feet.

"Impossible, who is this kid?"

"Not very powerful for an officer are you, looks like my training pulled through." Said Hoshi smugly. But Hoshi suddenly took notice of the countless petals around him. "Sakura petals what the?" but Hoshi found out all to soon what they meant as he felt him self being cut all over his Zanpakuto literally shattering in his hand. He fell to his knees and then to the ground in a pool of his own blood, his assailants and Rukia were long gone, the last thing he saw before he blacked out were a pair of worn wooden sandals a man standing over him.

* * *

Well that's the end this time, remember Hajime's power was drastically reduced, even less than the normal 20 percent of captains and vice captains.


	7. Shout, My name is

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 7 Shout, My Name Is…

Hoshi was awakened abruptly by Ichigo shouting.

"Ichigo will you shut up!" said Hoshi sitting up holding his head.

"Shut up? A freaking cat is talking to me." Yelled Ichigo. Hoshi looked up to see Ichigo pointing to black cat sitting in the lap of an old man fast asleep.

"What that's just N…" Hoshi caught the look in Yoruichi's eyes that told him you tell him you die. "…Yoruichi-san, he's a good friend of Urahara."

"And the old man?"

"Don't know who he is but he is the one who told me you were in trouble. He also brought me he I think, who is he Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh this guy." Said Yoruichi. "Oy wake up." The cat said nudging the old man with his paw.

"Huh wha… whose there?" asked the old man.

"Down here you old coot."

"Oh it's just you Neko-chan." He looked up at Hoshi and Ichigo. "Oh they woke up, hello there I am Jijii."

"Juuni Hoshi, but I take it you already new that."

"Yes, I did know your name." said Jijii. "But that is a matter for another time, you wish to save Kuchiki-chan don't you, both of you."

"Yes, Rukia-chan saved my life once and I'll repay this debt with my life if I must."

"You will die at this point if you go as you are, tell me what do you know of the man you fought?"

"Sakuya Hajime? Well I did shatter his Zanpakuto."

"But it took all your force, at that point he was only using 10 percent of his power, and not by choice, he was forced into a weakened state for he has not been trusted since Aizu was framed."

"Why?"

"When Aizu was a taicho of Gotei 13 Hajime was his fukutaicho."

"No way! Ichigo did he say anything like that to you?"

"Oh so am I allowed in this conversation? But no he and the dark skinned guy were fairly silent, but Ishida did tell me that he stepped in to keep that Renji guy from killing him, but he seemed disgusted by that fact."

"Interesting, I wonder why."

"I believe your missing the point here, you see as of right now neither of you are strong enough to go to Soul Society. So let the training begin." Jijii tapped his cane on the ground and the floor opened beneath Hoshi and Ichigo.

"Not again." Sighed Hoshi before falling rather calmly down the hole before landing deftly on his feet. "Oy Ichigo get up you look stupid."

"Son of a bitch that hurt." Muttered Ichigo as he got up. "Where are we?"

"This is Urahara's underground training ground, he trained me here all last week."

"But the training will be much different this time around." Said Urahara appearing in front of them.

"Yes much different." Said Jijii appearing as well.

"Shall we begin Jijii?"

"Yes let's." they raised their canes and pushed Ichigo and Hoshi out of their bodies, but this time in normal out fits and long chains sticking from their chests.

"Looks like I was right, we have lost our powers, so I guess this will restore my Shinigami powers." Asked Hoshi

"In a sense." Jijii grabbed Hoshi's chain. "So fragile the chain of fate is one snip." Jijii snapped the chain. "And you're dead." the ground once again opened beneath Hoshi and he and Jijii fell to the bottom of the shaft.

"What have you done you old fool? Without the chain of fate I'm dead I'll become a hollow!"

"Then become a Shinigami instead." Hoshi felt his hands becoming tied behind his back. "You have just over 3 days to climb to the top of the shaft before you become a hollow, the process should begin now. Hoshi screamed in pain as the chain began it encroachment.

"Damn that hurts." He cringed. "But I'll get out of here even if it kills me, and it just might." Hoshi planted his feet and tried to climb up the wall but promptly fell. "Damn it I know I can do this I just have to try harder." Hoshi tried over and over but kept falling, the chain getting shorter by the hour. "Why? I'm strong enough, why can't I do this."

_I why is it always I?_ asked the voice in Hoshi's head. _Why not we? _Hoshi found himself in the Japanese castle once again, the walls were crumbling. He wandered around he noticed the castle was decorated oddly, while the castle was that of feudal Japan it was decorated with art of medieval Europe. He walked into what appeared to be a throne room.

"Is anyone here?"

"Do you care to see me now, you never wished to see me before?"

"I will see you now if you still wish to see me." Hoshi felt something appear behind him. He turned slowly, there behind him was a large jade Japanese dragon, but it had wings like a western dragon.

"It is good to see you at last, I am…"

"I'm sorry but who are you? I couldn't here your name."

"And whose fault is that!" roared the dragon bringing his head down to Hoshi's level. "I spoke my name loud and clear, it is your fault that you cannot here me." He growled showing his fangs, smoke rising from his nostrils. Hoshi backed away slightly shaken. The dragon reared his head back up. "I guess my form is a little imposing." The dragon glowed brightly and Hoshi closed his eyes. When the glow subsided Hoshi opened his eyes. Now standing in front of him was a man in regal jade and gold knight's armor with a dragon crested helm jade pupil slit eyes peered out from the visor, he was draped in a jade cloak that was decorated to look like dragon's wings draped over his shoulders. He raised the visor of his helm showing neatly trimmed black beard, hoshi took note of his clawed hands. "Is this form suitable?" he said fangs gleaming.

"How?"

"Dragons have long been able to alter their forms."

"I guess that answers it, but what is with this place? It's a weird mix of feudal and medieval."

"I am not the one who made this world you did." The room shook and the cracks on the wall grew larger. "And now it is crumbling, your powers as a Shinigami are gone and I am dying."

"What must I do?"

"The power Aizu gave you awoke your own, they were shielded from the blow, but you must recover them now." Countless chests appeared from nowhere. "In one of these chest lies the remains of your Zanpakuto, but choose wrong and you will become a hollow." Hoshi faced the chests.

"Only one." He looked around until he saw a chest with red etching. "Red that's Shinigami colors." He walked up to the chest and opened it inside was his sword but it was cut the blade only a foot long. "I did it." Hoshi was suddenly surrounded by a powerful aura and felt him being pushed up. And he was now at the top of the shaft a recovered Shinigami but now his uniform had sleeves.

"Congratulations, you have recovered your powers and in record time." Said Urahara

"Yeah where are Ichigo and Jijii?"

"Well the old man is still in shaft, it appears he has fallen asleep. And Ichigo well. Let's just say his situation is direr." Hoshi peered down the shaft.

"He's becoming a hollow, I have to help him."

"With what that broken Zanpakuto? Just have some faith." Suddenly Hoshi was thrown back as a surge of reiatsu shot from the shaft. When it cleared he clearly saw the form of Ichigo wearing a hollow mask.

"Ichigo?" the mask figure lashed out with his broken Zanpakuto, Hoshi ducked out of the way. "Ichigo it's me Hoshi." The masked figure just stared blankly and raised his sword. "Then I shall wake you, I'll break that mask off your face." Hoshi charged the masked figure and slashed his Zanpakuto, he was blocked by the masked ones sword his own sword sliced in half so all that was left was the hilt and guard. "Shit!" swore Hoshi as he dodged blow after blow having no means of fighting back.

_Why are you running Hoshi? _Askedthe nameless dragon.

_I can't beat him._

_Why not, he is a hollow and you a Shinigami, you defeat hollow so defeat him._

_But he's my friend._

_Is he take one look, is this vile hybrid your friend?_

_No. _Hoshi dodged another blow and jumped a considerable distance away from the hybrid and gripped the remains of his Zanpakuto with both hands. The hybrid stared for a moment and then charged.

_Stare at your foe, blink and you will die; falter and you will fall. Stand your ground never give your foes even an inch; open your mind, heart and soul and here my voice. Now shout it to the heavens my name is…"_

"**_Hisuitaiso!" (Jade Emperor) _**there was a great surge of power that caused the hybrid to stop in his tracks. When the dust settled there stood Hoshi his Zanpakuto now back to its normal length. The blade was jade green, with a golden guard and hilt wrapped in jade silk. "I hope your hollow is strong Ichigo, because this just might kill you." the sword began to glow and became wreathed in a jade aura of energy. Hoshi slashed and a wave a jade green energy raced forward and transformed into a drilling force that collided with the hybrid. When the dust settled Ichigo was kneeling on the ground the mask was shattered to pieces.

"Hey Hoshi, thanks." Said Ichigo.

"Your welcome and Ichigo when you get your Zanpakuto we're fighting again."

"Of course."

"That's good, now if you excuse me it's nap time." And Hoshi collapsed once again onto the ground.

**Soul Society Division 2**

Soifon walked through the halls of her division she walked up to a section of wall and placed her hand on the wall. A secret door opened and she walked down a flight of stairs. Sitting in the middle of the large room was Hajime he was without his shirt. She walked up to him silently he was covered with sweat she took notice of the tattoo on his shoulder a hornet stinging a heart, a relic from their academy days, she remembered the night one time after they first achieved shikai and Gin and Matsumoto insisted they celebrate. She didn't really remember that night but when they woke up the next day they both had tattoos. She had a falcon perched on a heart on her ankle. Those were good times but they were times long past.

"Sakuya-san." She said. Hajime suddenly opened his eyes and a wave of powerful reiatsu shot out causing Soifon to jump back from the shock, as much as she hated to admit it Hajime was stronger than her in many ways, and once he achieved bankai he would be stronger indefinitely. The energy continued to flare into the shape of a great bird before dissipating. He turned to face her.

"Soifon-taicho." He bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Enough with the formalities, I know you came here to sulk and train because that Shinigami poser beat you. Even at ten percent this is shameful I will not tolerate weakness in my division. Pick up your swords."

"Yes taicho!" Hajime stood and picked up his swords lying next to him, he looked at his captain who had already changed into her sleeveless Special Forces uniform.

"Sting all enemies to death, **_Suzmebachi." (Hornet) _**and her Zanpakuto changed into a single poisonous claw." Hajime slammed the hilts of his Zanpakuto together.

"Caress your allies with your gentle breeze, and slash your foes with your cutting winds, Ha…"

"Alert ryoka have attempted to break into Seireitei, all taichos and fukutaichos report to division one, all other officer be on alert." Came the announcement. Hajime and Soifon stopped suddenly.

"I must go; you know your duties now go."

"Hai, taicho." And they both flash stepped away.

* * *

Well another chapter down, hope you liked Hoshi's Zanpakuto. In Chinese mythology the Jade Emperor is the highest god and the one who created the zodiac. Also should Hoshi's Zanpakuto be like Ichigo's in that it is always released, or should he be able to seal it and have a command?" 


	8. Of Power Rangers & Vixens

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 8 Of Power Rangers and Vixens

Hajime stood giving out orders to various Shinigami throughout his division, with Soifon-taicho and Omaeda-fukutaicho in their respective meeting he was now acting division leader until either of them returned. He was now in a meeting of sorts, he and other third seats had gathered to over see respective divisions.

"Oy Hajime." Called a voice, Hajime turned to see a bald man walking up to him. "It's been a long time since we've seen some action hasn't?"

"Please Ikkaku, they attempted to get in, they've probably have already been exterminated." Stated Hajime.

"Ha that's not what I heard." Chirped a haughty female voice. Ikkaku and Hajime turned to see an attractive woman with long dark blue hair worn in a braided ponytail that would have brushed the back of her thighs had she been standing. Instead of a hakama she wore a long skirt down to her ankles but it was slit up to mid thigh on her right side and if you were perverted enough to look one could just see the edge of a silken black garter. Her top was open slightly showing a small amount of cleavage, while she was no Matsumoto one could hardly say she was lacking, a small purse was at her side and she wore black high heeled stiletto shoes. Her very demeanor said you could never look this damn good.

"And what have you heard this time Hakanai?" sighed Hajime, he had dealt with the vain third seat of 5th division before; sometimes he wondered if he should introduce her to Yumichika.

"Oh please Hajime-kun call me Kagami-chan, after all we're all friends here?" She pouted. "Or maybe more if you play your cards right." She said with a wink crossing her legs allowing one of them to slip out from the slit in her skirt. Hajime just glared. "Oh poo, just be a spoilsport why don't you. You never want to play with me. But from what I heard Ichimaru-taicho met the ryoka at the White Gate, but only pushed them out, he didn't kill them."

"Unlikely, Gin is a taicho of Gotei 13, the rules clearly state that ryoka are to be terminated on sight."

"Being a taicho doesn't mean you can't break rules, Aizu did. Besides he gives me the creeps. I don't know why you friends with that deceitful bastard anyway." Hajime's reiatsu flared.

"Never insult Gin you insignificant bitch, because next time I will kill you."

"Ha you forget who am, you think I made it to third seat of 5th division on looks alone." She stood up glaring at Hajime.

"No I'm sure you warmed a few beds on the way to the top."

"How dare you insinuate that I sleep around like a common whore, at least I don't let my chest hang out and act like a drunken floozy all the time." She puffed herself up sticking her chest out. "Oh look at me I'm in love with a fox-face and a twelve year old and I get drunk every chance I get." She said mocking Matsumoto.

"That's it, I'll teach you respect for your betters." Hajime drew one of his swords and slashed forward Kagami stepped back and kicked up blocking the sword with her stiletto shoes showing a metal plate on the bottom. She kicked his sword back.

"I'm no rookie Hajime, do not take me lightly."

"Take it back now."

"Make me."

"With pleasure." Said Hajime as he drew his second sword and charged and Kagami jumped into the air and proceeded to drop down to deliver a kick. Hajime raised one of his swords to block, suddenly he felt his sword blocked by another and Kagami felt a hand wrap around her ankle and they were both tossed back in opposite directions.

"That is enough third seat of 2nd division Sakuya Hajime and third seat of 5th division Hakanai Kagami, you are high ranking Shinigami and you are squabbling like children." Said a man. Hajime looked up to see a man in a flowing black coat a hood drawn up obscuring his face. (Best way to describe it is Zangetsu's coat but with a hood) Hajime suddenly re-sheathed his swords and Kagami sat up and kneeled. "Now both of you apologize to each other, before I lose my respect for both of you." Hajime and Kagami stood and walked up to each other.

"My apologies Hakanai-san; I should not have insulted you." Hajime said with a bow.

"No it was my fault Hajime-kun, I insulted your friends I should have not overstepped my boundaries." She said with a curtsy.

"That is better, now the captains' meeting is ending as we speak, so we should be going." And the hooded man vanished from sight.

"Yeah we should be going." Said Hajime still shaken from his encounter with the cloaked Shinigami. And the remaining group flash stepped away as well.

**1st division**

The captain's meeting had let out, Hajime managed to catch sight of Gin, to most others he looked normal, but Hajime could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Gin is it true, you let the ryoka escape." Asked Hajime

"Wha oh yea that thing, they didn't seem that strong so I didn't feel like killin em. One even tried to fight me, only lasted about a second before I pushed him out. Little upstart that one kept saying he was Aizu's student an such."

"Did he happen to give his name?"

"Hoshi I think, now not be rude but you know duty calls." He said casually walking away. While walking away he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, an old envelope of a letter written long ago, addressed to him from Juuni Aizu himself. Left by the boy he spared long ago. He put the letter back in his pocket and flashed stepped away. Back with Hajime he had met up with Soifon.

"Hajime you're here perfect timing." Said Soifon

"Taicho." Bowed Hajime

"That is enough of the formalities, come on with all of Seireitei on alert it is our job as 2nd division to be first responders." She started walking away Hajime following in her wake. He noticed while walking away that the black cloaked Shinigami was talking with Aizen-taicho, the wind brought forth only a small parts of their whispered conversation.

"Ryoka… hollow's blood…potential… vizard." He heard the cloaked Shinigami say.

"Vizard?" whispered Hajime, Soifon turned back and saw Hajime looking back.

"Is the conversation between Aizen-taicho and Sumizome-san interesting?"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was eavesdropping. Should we go taicho?"

"Yes." They began walking away.

"Hey what's that." shouted Kagami pointing at the sky. Hajime looked to the sky and saw what appeared to be a comet racing towards Seireitei. "Is it a comet?"

"There are no comets in Soul Society." Said Hajime, the comet hit the barrier. "It can't be." the comet broke through the barrier and several streams broke off and landed in different parts of Seireitei. One Hajime knew was Hoshi.

"Taicho, that one landed in 5th division." Shouted Kagami

"Well then we should take care of that then." Said Aizen, as he and Kagami vanished from sight.

"Soifon-taicho, the one in 5th division, it's the boy I fought in the human world."

"I know what you're asking and the answer is no, right now we must attend to our own divisions." Said Soifon

"Hai, taicho." And they flash stepped away as well.

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi struggled to his feet.

"Man that is the last time I get shot out of a cannon." He said holding his head. "I wonder where the others landed. Sado went of by himself, Ichigo and that Ganju guy went another way, Ishida is with Inoue lucky bastard, and Jijii ended up with Nee-chan." He sighed. "Guess I'm all alone." He started walking around. "Wonder which division I landed in?"

"Halt right there evildoer." Called a voice. Hoshi turned to face the voice. He was surprised to see a group of four, three boys and one girl they couldn't have been much older than 12 or 13. Each was clad in normal Shinigami attire except three of them were wearing different colors, while one wore the standard black, another wore red, and another wore blue and the girl was wearing white of all things. All had hair matching their respective color; the one in blue was wearing glasses.

"Stop evildoer? What a corny line, aren't you guys a little young to be Shinigami?"

"Ha shows what you know." Said the one in red who seemed to be the leader of the ragtag group. "Hitsuguya-taicho of 10th division is the same age as us."

"Actually Shomaru, I believe he is older than us as he died several centuries before us." Said the one in blue who seemed to be the brains of the group. "But because of the slow age rate here and the fact we died only about fifteen years ago."

"Aww shut up Sanmaru, no one cares about your stupid facts." Said the one in black, the apparent muscle of the group. "Besides taicho or not he's a shrimp, I've got 3 inches on him."

"Don't say that Yonmaru, he's a shiro-chan like me." Gasped the white clad girl whose only purpose seemed to be that she was the girl in the group. "And when we grow up we'll get married and have lots of shiro-chibis together." She said hugging a doll of a white haired taicho that seemed to appear from nowhere. "Shiro-chan forever!"

"Stop fan-girling for a minute Nimora, we have an intruder to deal with." Said the red clad one now identified as Shomaru. "Now ryoka you will feel our wrath." He pointed at Hoshi. "The wrath of the Seireitei Guardian Force."

"Guardian Force?" asked Hoshi. "Look kid I don't want to fight if I can avoid it, just point me in the direction of the execution grounds, I have a prisoner to save."

"Look intruder my name isn't kid. I am Aka Shomaru, 11th seat of 5th division and Seireitei red!" he posed dramatically.

"And I am Shiro Nimora, the future Mrs. Hitsuguya-taicho, 12th seat and Seireitei white." She posed next to her leader.

"Up next is me. I am Aoi Sanmaru, 13th seat and Seireitei blue." As he posed with his comrades.

"And last but defiantly not least, I am Kuro Yonmaru, 14th seat and Seireitei black."

"And together we are…" said Shomaru

"The Seireitei Guardian Force!" they all yelled.

"And now!" they all pulled back their sleeves revealing watches each matching their respective color, also each had an animal design but Hoshi couldn't make out what animal.

"It's morphin time!" they all yelled.

_Aww hell no. _thought Hoshi

"**_Suzaku!" (Vermillion Sparrow) _**shouted Shomaru.

"**_Byakko! (White Tiger) _**shouted Nimora

"**_Seiryu!" (Azure Dragon) _**shouted Sanmaru

"**_Genbu!" (Black Tortoise) _**bellowed Yonmaru. A strong glow surrounded them, when it cleared the four stood now wearing semi armored jumpsuits with helmets that completely encased their heads black visors adorning their eyes. The one in black had additional armor on his chest and shoulders.

"Give up now ryoka you can't beat us now." Yelled Shomaru. "Sparrow Sword." A sword appeared in his hand with a wing patterned guard. He jumped into the air the sword became wreathed in flame. "Sparrow Sparks." He swung the sword unleashing a shower of sparks on Hoshi. They caused a massive explosion but it was revealed that Hoshi was for the most part unharmed. Although his clothes were singed slightly. "Take this." He came down with his sword forcing Hoshi to draw his own, but now it took the form of a wooden practice sword and blocked Shomaru's sword.

"Look, Shomaru I don't want to fight. But I have to pass." Hoshi swung his sword throwing Shomaru back.

"Shomaru!" yelled Nimora. "Tigerang!" a large white and black striped boomerang appeared it became surrounded by wind. "Roaring Cyclone!" she threw the boomerang it created a powerful wind. Hoshi merely stepped out of the way.

"Nice try Nimora, oh by the way have your weapon back." Hoshi side stepped again as the boomerang made its return trip and hit Nimora.

"You hurt Nimora-chan!" stated Sanmaru. "Dragon Lances!" A large staff with two blades on each end. "Tidal Force!" a blast of water shot from the tip which Hoshi ducked under.

"Look kids this is entertaining, I liked the show too but you guys need to be serious."

"I'll show you serious." Boasted Yonmaru. "Shell Hammer!" and a large hammer which looked like a tortoise shell on a stick appeared. "Shell Shocker!" he slammed his hammer on the ground causing a massive crack to race at Hoshi. Hoshi sighed and jumped over the crack.

"He's too strong Shomaru." Cried Nimora

"That's it ultimate formation Guardian Blaster." They all brandished their weapons.

"Shell Hammer." And Yonmaru threw it into the air the stick end facing forward.

"Tigerang!" the boomerang attached to the hammer forming a crude crossbow shape.

"Dragon Lances!" Sanmaru split the lances in two and they became attached to the wings blunt end forward forming crude gun barrels.

"Sparrow Sword!" and Shomaru affixed his sword on the top and brought the weapon down.

"Fire!" they all shouted. And a powerful blast shot forth and Hoshi blocked with his sword it was actually stronger than he anticipated and was pushed back slightly. But with one surge of power he sent the blast back, after the resulting explosion cleared it was revealed that the kids were back in their normal attire. Hoshi walked up to the group.

"We lost." Sobbed Nimora. "You meanie!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Alright we lost, just finish us." Said Shomaru

"I don't plan on killing anyone, look I just want to save my friend, I know if you help me find her I can train you guys, you have potential." Said Hoshi

"Really?" asked Sanmaru.

"We'll finally have a Senpai." Exclaimed Yonmaru.

"We accept your offer…uh."

"Hoshi, Juuni Hoshi."

"Hoshi-senpai then, who's your friend."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh Rukia-chan she's at the Shrine of Penitence. We'll show you the way, Hoshi-senpai." Chimed Nimora smiling bright.

"Well what do we have here, such a touching scene of betrayal." Called a haughty female. Hoshi looked up to see on top of a building a fairly attractive woman sitting on the edge her legs crossed showing off one of them very well.

"Oh no, it's nee-chan."

"Who are you?" shouted Hoshi. The woman smirked and jumped off the building landing deftly and demurely in front of them.

"3rd seat of 5th division Hakanai Kagami. It is a pleasure to meet you Juuni Hoshi."

"You know who I am?"

"How could I not know you, the Shinigami who beat Hajime-kun? But he never said how cute you were." Hoshi blushed slightly.

"You think I'm cute, I've never been called…" Hoshi stopped suddenly as Kagami punched him in the stomach.

"You let your guard down cutie." She smiled playfully before pushing him back into a wall, Hoshi tried to retaliated but was held in place by a stiletto clad foot on his chest. "Now what have we learned?"

"You shouldn't kick high when you're wearing a skirt." He smiled perversely. "Nice panties by the way, black lace bikini cut, very sexy. I would have preferred a thong though, but the garters a nice touch."

"Well aren't you a naughty boy for looking, I like naughty boys."

"Well I'm fifteen I can't help it, but you'll find this very naughty." He grabbed her ankle and twisted lightly making her pull away he then ran forward and rammed her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword causing her to stumble back.

"Not bad cutie, pretty good with that practice sword."

"This isn't a practice sword, this is my Zanpakuto."

"Well than let's see it cutie."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Hoshi laughed but held up his sword. "Shine forth your radiance, Hisuitaiso!" in burst of jade light the long jade blade formed.

"Very conceited command you got there. So what does yours do?"

"I'll show you." the blade began to glow and became wreathed in a jade aura. "You see his ability is to emit this energy I call jade fire, I can control the concentration, I can focus it increasing the cutting power or I can launch it like this." Hoshi swung his sword suddenly sending a blast of jade green energy just past Kagami's head a few strands of hair fell to her shoulder. Kagami's eyes widened and she put her hand to the cut spot.

"No!" she pulled a compact mirror from the purse strapped at her side; she flipped it up and looked at her reflection. "You bastard!" she turned the compact to face Hoshi. "I'll cut you to ribbons." The mirror began to glow.

"Hoshi-senpai watch out!" yelled Nimora

"Reflect, **_Fukuneko!" (Copy Cat)_** the image in the mirror shifted to that of that of the black haired man he saw the night Rukia was taken.

"She's using Kuchiki-taicho, Hoshi-senpai run!" yelled Shomaru

"Whatever you got I'll take it." Threatened Hoshi

"That's good." She threw the mirror into the air where it glowed fiercely and she let out a small laugh.

"Here it comes." Hoshi tensed.

"Scatter, **_Senbonzakura!" (A thousand cherry blossoms) _**the compact mirror suddenly shattered into countless sakura petals that filled the area and Hoshi new this was trouble.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, a little longer than I planned but still good. So can hoshi beat the Mistress of Mirrors, or will he succumb to the might of nearly every Shinigami in Seireitei? Read and review as always. And will Hajime find out what vizard means? 


	9. Hybrid

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 9 Hybrid

Hoshi stared at the Sakura petals around him, and the woman before him.

"You see Hoshi; this is my Zanpakuto, Fukuneko. Anyone who reflects on her surface is instantly copied and is stored in her memory. I have almost every Shinigami in here. But Captain Kuchiki is one of my favorites, his shikai is so beautiful. After all beauty is power; power is beauty."

"Your so full of it, if you think I'm scared of a copy cat Shinigami your dead wrong." Shouted Hoshi before he charged head long at her. He brought down the glowing jade blade at her but was blocked by the pink flower petals which immediately tried slicing him to ribbons giving several small cuts along his body.

"I'm no poser do you know how much I had to train in each individual shikai to master them? Don't underestimate me." She pointed forward and the petals raced at him and he jumped out of the way of the flurry, only to be assaulted again and again at every instance.

_These things are everywhere, I can't out run them. _Thought Hoshi. _I just have to focus there has to be a weakness to this. _Hoshi focused and immediately felt two distinct reiatsu. One was Kagami's Zanpakuto, it was draining at an almost constant rate, completely independent from Kagami's reiatsu, and it also seemed to have a cap on its power. _That's it. _

"You can't run forever."

"I don't have too, your Fukuneko at first seems very intimidating but once I calmed down I noticed something, there is a set reiatsu and it is decreasing at a set rate, in other words a time limit." Kagami smiled.

"Well very good cutie, I guess you got some brains along with that handsome face of yours, so I'll tell you about Fukuneko. You see she has a 20 minute time limit for each Shikai a day, and no matter how much reiatsu I pump into it caps at 75 percent power of the original."

"Rather interesting, I'd say you have about ten minutes left, I can finish this by then." Hoshi charged brandishing Hisuitaiso it glowed brightly as he concentrated the jade fire in the blade to increase its cutting power. He swung down but the sakura petals blocked and then scattered in the same instance slashing him repeatedly. He stumbled back, covered in numerous small cuts. "Damn it."

"Had enough yet cutie?" she sighed. "I had hoped you would last longer, battles mean nothing if their over to quickly. A battle should be drawn out as long as possible. You see despite my dazzling appearance I am quite blood thirsty and I love a good fight. If it weren't for the fact that Captain Zaraki is so sexist I would probably be in division 11. So even if you're too weak for me I should probably kill you more personally." Suddenly the sakura petals retracted and reformed into a compact. "Allow me to show you my favorite Zanpakuto." The mirror glowed again this time the image shifting to that of a bald man. The mirror glowed brighter. "Grow, **_Hozukimaru_**!" **_(Demon Light) _**

"A spear is your favorite Zanpakuto."

"Like I said I prefer the hands on approach." And with that she charged at him lunging the blade of the spear at him, he barely dodged as the blade as it ripped the fabric on his right shoulder and the spear flew past him. Kagami smiled. "Split, Hozukimaru!"

"Hoshi-senpai look out!" shouted Nimora. Hoshi ducked just as the blade swung around cutting off a few strands of hair.

"Now we're even cutie."

"I see." Said Hoshi. "You pretend it's a spear when in reality it is a three sectioned staff." Hoshi smiled. "Looks like I'll have to step up." Hoshi swung Hisuitaiso but was blocked by the newly reconnected staff that was Hozukimaru. Hoshi pushed forward but was surprised when Kagami not only resisted but actually started pushing him back.

"How many times must I tell you? I'm stronger than I look." She continued to push him back. "You can't beat me."

"Have you forgotten Hisuitaiso's ability?" the blade glowed once more with jade fire. "**_Tenkire_**!" **_(Heaven Cut) _**Hoshi slashed with all his strength and Kagami's spear was cracked in half and reverted to compact form.

"My, my you pack quite a punch cutie, seems I have a problem on my hands, your Zanpakuto is both physically and spiritually offensive, if I block one the other breaks through. Quite a quandary."

"So does that mean you give up?"

"Heavens no." she held up the mirror again this time showing a man no a woman whatever it was it had weird eyebrows. "Bloom, **_Fuji Kujaku_**!" **_(Wisteria Peacock) _**the mirror changed into a curved thin blade which then fanned out into four identical blades. "No let's see how you fair." She lashed out with the strange blade Hoshi blocked but to his shock the jade fire was absorbed into the blade.

"No way."

"I see you're surprised cutie, this Zanpakuto can absorb reiatsu, so now I can block the blade and absorb the jade fire. Now you're helpless."

"Actually I'm not. All though I don't know the full extent of the absorbing power, I do know that it's 25 percent less than the real thing!" Hoshi jumped back a considerable distance from Kagami. "Shomaru tell your group to stand back."

"Right Hoshi-senpai." Said Shomaru. "Everyone get back!" as he and the rest of the SGF fell back.

"Alright Kagami it's been fun but I really must be going." Hisuitaiso flared with a large amount of jade fire. "**_Amatsu Rasen!_**" **_(Heavenly Spiral) _**Hoshi swung the blade down and drilling force raced at Kagami who raised Fuji Kujaku in defense. It proceeded to absorb the blast but was overwhelmed by the sheer force and it back lashed and exploded violently throwing Kagami back into a wall where she fell on the ground motionless her right hand badly burned, nearby on the ground was compact it's mirror shattered. Hoshi's eyes widened. "Did I use too much power?" he said worried. He ran over to her. "Oh god she isn't breathing okay CPR." He kneeled down next to her but suddenly stopped. "Oh man, how do I do this without looking perverted, sensei never taught me what to do if it was a woman."

"You know I'd probably be dead by the time you think this through." Said Kagami. "What you have to do is first place your hands on my chest." And reached up with her good hand and grabbed Hoshi's hand and placed it on her chest which made Hoshi blush very hard. She then moved her hand allowing Hoshi to pull his own hand back. "But the next step is much more fun." She grabbed the collar of his outfit. "Mouth to mouth." She pulled sharply causing Hoshi to gasp which in this situation might not have been a good idea as she placed her lips to his giving him a full kiss.

"EWW! KISSING!" cried the SGF with the exception of Nimora who was slightly more mature than her male teammates. Hoshi pushed himself back red and flustered.

"Not bad cutie, what's wrong? Don't tell me that was your first kiss."

"First one like that." replied Hoshi

"First time with tongue eh, anyway if you'd rather not get caught I suggest you run, our little fling will have brought back up."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about me cutie, 4th division will patch me up, it's just a couple of bruises and a burned hand. So go on." Hoshi stood up, and bowed.

"Thank you." before he and the SGF left the area.

**Later that night.**

Hoshi sat in the windowsill of an abandoned tower they had found to hide in. SGF were lying on the ground asleep, Hoshi had to laugh even though they were Shinigami they still had bedtimes. Thankfully the tower had some medical supplies and he cleaned himself up as much as possible, mostly he just had cuts but he did have one bruise where Kagami had hit him.

"Hope she's alright." Muttered Hoshi as he stared out the window. "Wonder how the others are doing?" Hoshi got his answer when he suddenly felt a large reiatsu flare and deplete in almost the same instance. "Ishida!" he cried before flash stepping away.

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi appeared in a field with a strange purple fog.

"Ishida!" Hoshi yelled before breaking down in a fit of coughing. He covered his mouth with his sleeve. _Damn it's some kind of poison, real smart Hoshi. _He stumbled forward; he saw a figure slumped against the wall. "Ishida?" he was surprised when he saw a girl not much older than himself or at least appeared that age. She looked up at him with a melancholic look.

"Hello are you a friend of Mr. Quincy?" asked the girl monotonously.

"Do you know… where … Ishida is?" his voice broken by coughing fits.

"Are you alright, you must have been exposed to Lord Mayuri's poison, it's still hanging in the air. You see that bottle at my feet. It contains an antidote drink it, if you don't trust me I can drink some of it. I gave some to Mr. Quincy before."

"It's okay I'm already poisoned so there's no point in tricking me." He reached down to pick up the bottle and noticed the pool of blood around the girl. "You…" he was racked with another coughing fit, he drank from the bottle. "You okay?"

"I'm fine; it was my fault I should have gotten out of the way of Lord Mayuri's attack faster."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Mayuri had me engage the one you call Ishida, when I grabbed hold of him Lord Mayuri stabbed through me to hit him." Hoshi's eyes narrowed.

"That's horrible, can you move?"

"No Lord Mayuri's Zanpakuto has paralyzed me, but really I'm fine 4th division will be here soon."

"If this is how he treats you I don't want to know how others treat you, besides they're all busy. So I can patch you up at least till I can get you some real help."

"No please Mr. Ryoka…"

"My name is Hoshi, Juuni Hoshi not ryoka. May I inquire as to yours?"

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, but please just leave me here."

"No can do." He leaned down and managed to awkwardly pick up her unmoving form and holding her bridal style before flash stepping back to his hideout.

**The Hideout**

Hoshi reappeared back in the hideout and managed to set Nemu on the ground, the SGF was still sleeping.

"Just sit tight I'll get some medicine." Hoshi walked away and came back with bandages and salve. "Where were you hurt?"

"I was stabbed through the lower back straight through on the other side on my stomach." She said distantly. "I can't move so you'll have to bandage me." Hoshi blushed furiously, to bandage her up he'd have to remove her top, damn his hormones.

"Um okay." He move her so that her back was to him. _Here goes nothing. _he started to reach up and slide the uniform off her shoulders. When he felt a chilling wind blow on what had been a windless night.

"Get your hands away from my god-daughter before I cut you where you stand." Called a voice. Hoshi turned around to see Sakuya Hajime himself standing on the windowsill. Suddenly the door to the room open as several Shinigami burst inside. Waking the SGF.

"Hoshi-senpai what's going on?" asked Sanmaru sleepily adjusting his glasses.

"Men take Vice-captain Kurotsuchi to 4th division, and arrest these four for treason."

"Yes sir!"

"It's morphin time, Suz…" began Shomaru but was knocked out as Hajime punched him and his teammates in the stomach near simultaneously with his speed. Hoshi was shaking.

_He's so fast, maybe even faster than Nee-chan, is this his true power?_

"Men take them out of here, leave the ryoka to me." When they were both alone Hajime looked a Hoshi. "I thank you for helping her, her father is a good friend of mine, but he tends to disregard others easily." He sighed. "I do not wish to fight if I can avoid it, so I give you one chance to surrender and maybe you can keep your life."

"I am sorry but I must save Rukia, I owe her she saved my life so now I must save her."

"Unfortunate then. As a seated officer of Gotei 13 I must stop any who disturb the peace of Seireitei, while the death of Kuchiki Rukia saddens me but it is the will of Central 46 and so I must obey."

"If that is what you must do, I don't fault you." Hoshi drew his wooden sword. "Shine forth your radiance, Hisuitaiso." And the wooden sword changed into the jade blade.

"So you have reached shikai, as expected of the apprentice of Captain Juuni, I do not accept his death and I will not believe Gin killed him." Hajime suddenly appeared in front of Hoshi while still appearing to be stand where he was and struck Hoshi in the chest launching him out the window. Hoshi managed to recover enough to land on the ground unscathed. Hajime appeared next to him but Hoshi flash stepped away at the last second. But each time he stopped Hajime was there and he was forced to keep moving.

_All I can do is run, how is he this fast? Nee-chan said that I picked up flash steps quickly, but this guy's insane he's surpassing the limits of flash going way too fast._ Hoshi looked behind him at his pursuer; he noticed a faint blue glow around his legs. _He's drawing power from the spirit particles around him and combing it with flash steps to increase his speed. _Hoshi stopped and blocked the slash from Hajime's swords.

"Finally stopped running?"

"I can't run forever, but tell me how are you doing this? You're combining flash steps with something else but I don't know what." Hajime jumped back.

"I suppose I can tell you, the technique you are seeing is called flying god step, I gather the spirit particles to my legs to increase my speed, and combined with flash steps my speed is doubled."

"But Shinigami can't do that."

"You're right normally they can't, but I'm more than a Shinigami. Allow me to show you." Hajime slammed the hilts of his swords together. Hoshi noticed the silver cross on his left wrist.

_A silver cross no it couldn't be._

"Caress your allies with your gentle breeze, and cut your foes with your slashing winds." He moved the two connected swords to his left hand. "**_Hayabusa_**." **_(Peregrine Falcon) _**the cross on hid left hand moved to touch the swords and it glowed brightly blinding him, Hoshi noticed the great increase in the wind around him. When the light cleared Hajime stood with a bladed long bow in his hand, his outfit was a Shinigami colored version of the outfit Ishida was wearing right down to the glove on his left hand, black where white and white where blue. Wrap around goggles on Hajime's face to protect him for the force of the wind around him.

"You're like Ishida, you're a…"

"A Quincy."

* * *

Well here's the end this time, Next time Hoshi and Hajime finally clash who will win. Also to the reviewer who said that Hoshi was too omnipowerful, I ask you one thing, what about Ichigo? 


	10. Winds of Change

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 10 Winds of Change

Hoshi stared at the Quincy/Shinigami standing in front of him wind whipping around from the sheer force of Hajime's zanpakuto.

"You're a Quincy, but Ishida said Quincy's hate Shinigami, the fact that you would become one. It's inconceivable." Said Hoshi aghast.

"Ishida? Oh yes I forgot one of your friends is a Quincy, I had to stop Renji from killing him in the human world. He was rather ungrateful, no respect for family at all." He sighed. "I had hoped that I could bridge the gap between our people cement an alliance between us, but it only made the Quincys angrier. But enough I believe the time for talk is over unless you give up."

"I have already made my decision, I will not give up."

"So be it. Then I 3rd seat of division 2 Sakuya Hajime have no choice but to eliminate you." Hajime vanished and reappeared several feet away and drew back his bow wind concentrating into the shape of an arrow. "Blow him away, Hayabusa." He released the arrow and it flew at Hoshi. Hoshi prepared to dodge but before the arrow hit its mark it exploded in a violent blast of wind knocking Hoshi back a considerable distance. Hoshi stood up.

"Damn! How do I get out of this?"

"You don't." Hajime said flatly. "Trap him with your swirling vortex, Hayabusa." Hajime loosed another arrow that trapped Hoshi in a vicious dome of wind all around him.

"I'm trapped." Hoshi swung his sword at the wind but was repelled violently.

"You can't even break out, what a pity, I thought you might since you had defeated Hakani-san but it appears to be a fluke. Oh well." He raised his hand and clenched his fist and the wind dome grew smaller.

"Shit, I have to get out that wind will cut me to ribbons I have too…" Hoshi fell to his knees as he suddenly felt if a great force was pushing down on him it was getting harder to breathe. "Ahh!" Hoshi put his hands on his ears as there was a great pain in his head but quickly subsided. He pulled his hands away and they were covered in blood. "Wh..." but his words were choked in his throat.

"This is one of my most devastating finishing moves, as the dome grows smaller the pressure increases, soon you won't be able to breath and in a moment I believe your ear drums will burst and you will be unable to hear of have a sense of balance."

_No! I won't lose, I won't lose, I WON'T LOSE! _Hoshi picked up Hisuitaiso which began to glow brightly. He ran at the barrier and slashed with all his might the wind began to shift and give.

"Impossible it would take someone of at least fukutaicho level to break out, he can't have gotten that strong that fast." Hajime was answered when Hoshi's sword finally broke through and the dome ruptured in a burst of energy.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought but I think I got this now." Hoshi ran at Hajime sword raised.

"Fool." Hajime flash stepped away but was met by Hoshi as soon as he stopped and he only just blocked Hoshi's sword with his bow. "How?" he flash stepped away again but was met again but there was no time to block and Hoshi slashed wounding Hajime's shoulder. He stumbled back and looked at Hoshi whose legs were glowing green. _He's using his zanpakuto's ability to gather energy in his legs thus mimicking me. _Hajime smiled. "I must commend you Juuni Hoshi, for coming up with such an interesting way to combat me. Did you just come up with it?"

"Yeah not bad."

"Then I have misjudged you truly you are a prodigy like myself and Hitsuguya-taicho. And so once again I must commend you, it has been a long time since someone has been fast enough for me to use Hayabusa's second form." Hajime held the bladed longbow with both hands, the bowstring dissolved and Hajime snapped the bow down the middle creating two equal swords with wind wreathing the blades. "Normally I only use the bow form, but when someone is fast enough to keep up with me a ranged weapon becomes useless."

"That's okay I prefer combat with a sword. It's straight forward." Hoshi ran at Hajime and their swords clashed they're power coursing around them. They moved with blinding speed around the battle field that was Seireitei. They stopped on top of a large skyscraper both panting hard both with what could have been considered grievous wounds; it was wonder they were still standing. "So…you give…up yet?" Hoshi asked between pants.

"Not…until you…do." Hajime panted as well. "I…swore an oath…to exterminate all… who threaten…Soul Society. I can't…let you go.

"Then let's finish this." Hoshi's entire body became wreathed in jade fire.

"Alright." A strange energy came from Hajime, it was so intense that it destroyed the top half of his outfit.

"**_Ryuusei_**!" **_(Shooting Star)_**

"**_Shunko!_**" **_(Flash Cry) _**The energy flared around both; around Hoshi one could see the face of a dragon in the energy and the image of a great bird around Hajime, the ran at each other a powerful explosion resulting from the clashing of their swords, to streams of energy shot off as Hoshi and Hajime landed opposite from each other. They stood still for what seemed like forever in the biggest anime cliché ever. "Good job kid." Said Hajime as a spout of blood shot from his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Hoshi managed to limp over to Hajime.

"You fought well, before I go I should give you this." Hoshi reached into his uniform and pulled out an envelope he dropped in front of Hajime. "My mentor Jijii gave these to me, Aizu-sensei wrote them for us in case of his death, one for me, one for Gin and one for you. Read it if you want." And with that Hoshi limped away. Somehow he had made it down from the top of the building and was now on the ground but he was badly injured he didn't have much time left. "Where's Inoue when you need her." He wandered to a clearing there was devastation everywhere. "There was a battle here, probably one of us, wonder which one." He took a couple of steps forward and fell down a hole into what appeared to be a sewer system. Hoshi tried to get up but he was too weak the last thing he saw before passing out were the sandals of a Shinigami standing over him.

**Back with Hajime**

Hajime lay on the ground the letter crushed in his fist.

_This can't be true? Aizen-taicho, Tousen-taicho…Gin. They can't be traitors they can't be._

_Search your heart you know it is true. _Called a voice.

_Search my heart? _The thought echoed in Hajime's head as he passed out.

**Flashback**

Hajime had been a member of Gotei 13 for several decades and despite his prowess he had barely advanced among the ranks, he wasn't even a seated officer when all of his classmates were now highly ranked. Gin, Rangiku, Byakuya and Mayuri were fukutaichos; and Ikkaku, Lin and Yumichika were highly ranked. The reason was his squad leader 3rd seat of division 3, Hatsuharu Sayuki; a hard gruff man with a racist streak towards Quincys. Hajime fell in line with his squad as Sayuki stood to command them; he had spiked dark blond hair and hard green eyes, a scar above his right eye a remnant of a Quincy shot that just missed.

"Alright men today is a standard training session, 100 laps around the division." Commanded Sayuki. Hajime smirked he could do that in his sleep. "Sakuya-san is there a reason why you're smirking." Sayuki walked up to him. "Does the Quincy find this too easy, I can easily arrange something harder for you?"

"Oh no Hatsuharu-dono, I wouldn't dream of a harder challenge, I mean I bet you could do it in a matter of minutes with your skill why don't you show us." Hajime said sarcastically

"Insolent Quincy scum, how dare you belittle me? You should have never become a Shinigami." He growled. "How many times must I insist to you that Quincy are inferior to Shinigami. I mean one gave all his might and I only got a scar and then I killed him."

"You were lucky, my brother should have shot your head off." Hajime stared. "Your threats mean nothing to me, yes I understand the irony that I am now under the command of not only my brother's murderer but my own, but I hold no animosity towards you, you were just following orders. I became a Shinigami so I could somehow unite our people and end the bloodshed."

"You insolent bastard, how dare you act noble, you don't know the meaning of nobility." Sayuki drew his sword and slashed. Hajime blocked with his own sword. "You think you're so good fine I have an assignment for you. You will head to the town of Salem, Massachusetts. There have been reports of hollows gathering there for some reason, I think you can handle a routine reconnaissance and hollow extermination."

"I will not let you down." Hajime flash stepped away.

**Human world**

Hajime had been monitoring the town for several days now, he had determined the cause of the hollows to be from the anguished souls in the area, and he had performed dozens of konsos. The town had some strange ritual people were hung everyday for ridiculous crimes, I mean what the hell is witchcraft? Hajime was perched on top of a small cottage.

"Such senseless deaths." Hajime sighed as he watched another woman murdered this time being burned at the steak. He watched her spirit leave her body, her chain of fate was already short and she instantly became a hollow which he dispatched.

"Excuse me sir." Hajime ignored him. "You there with the swords." Hajime turned and saw oh what were they called priests he thought.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes I can and while I am glad you are dispatching the demons and helping the dead move on, for your sake and the sake of this town I must ask you to stop."

"Why?"

"Please, if you stay you will only end up like the others before you, the Hell Bird demands souls and stops all who oppose him. If you stay longer he will strike the town, we cannot take that again, which is why I must sacrifice my people."

"A hollow is demanding this. I will slay it."

"Please I implore you good angel, return to the heavens and be safe."

"I cannot, I will destroy all who oppose me." The wind began to pick up Hajime looked into the sky as a black rift appeared, Hajime's eyes widened as countless hollows spilled forth. He drew his swords this would be trouble. But Hajime was floored by an immense reiatsu. From the rift he saw a large birdlike hollow come forth, he knew this hollow he was no match for it, this hollow had evaded Soul Society for nearly 1000 years. The Menos Grande codenamed Nightmare Wing. "Shit." Hajime did all he could do to run. Fighting was pointless. He pulled out his communicator. "This is Sakuya Hajime calling for support, is anyone there?"

"Having bird troubles Sakuya?" came the voice of Sayuki.

"What you knew? You bastard!"

"Goodbye Quincy scum." The line went dead.

"Shinigami I will devour your soul, like all those before you." Cried Nightmare Wing. Hajime began to feel an uncontrollable panic rise in him and darkness surrounded him, he had to calm himself down he was succumbing to the hollow's ability to instill fear in the mind and create illusion through darkness. "You can't run." Nightmare Wing opened his beak and unleashed a powerful cero blast. Hajime only just barely dodged but when he dodged he came into eye contact with the hollow vivid blood crimson eyes with no pupil whose whites were pitch black. Hajime became griped with fear images of his own violent death playing over and over again in his mind. Hajime managed to break eye contact and pulled out his communicator and set it to the emergency frequency.

"This is Sakuya Hajime 3rd division rank and file, my commanding officer has abandoned me to die. I'm surrounded by countless hollows too many for me to attempt to fight all I can do is run. Also I am being pursued by the Menos Nightmare Wing. Please to anyone who can here this please help I won't last much longer. His fear aura is getting to me. Please hel…" Hajime was cut off as a hollow lunged at him and he dropped his communicator. He blocked the hollow but was immediately tackled by another just as he thought the moment he was caught he was done. The hollow had him pinned down he wouldn't even have time to release his zanpakuto. "So this is how it ends?"

"Shoot him, Shinso!" a long blade shot out and killed the hollow. "Yo Hajime, didn't know you were such a scaredy cat." Said the silver haired fukutaicho who held out his hand to Hajime.

"Gin!" said Hajime shocked as he was helped up. "You got my message?"

"We all did." Hajime looked as in a flash another hollow was killed in a wake of petals. There stood Byakuya sheathing his sword. "And I mean all." Hajime looked around not only were all his friends there but every taicho and fukutaicho of Gotei 13 even the flash goddess herself Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Are you alright Hajime?" Hajime looked behind him and was faced by his taicho and fukutaicho.

"Juuni-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho." He bowed

"It's alright you're safe now; now if you excuse me I have a Menos to take care of." Aizu proceeded to walk towards the imposing hollow Nightmare Wing.

"Fool of a Shinigami I have killed your kind before."

"Which is why I will defeat you, for too long we have allowed you to run rampant, every taicho in Soul Society is here, but I will deal with you myself!" Aizu's reiatsu flared.

"Fool you will die here." Nightmare Wing unleashed a powerful cero blast. Aizu simply dodged and appeared above the Menos his knife drawn.

"Maul your foes, Araitsume!" the knife transformed into a clawed gauntlet. At the same time the symbol for Ox and Horse began to glow on his right arm. With the boost in speed and strength he slashed leaving a gaping wound in the shoulder of the hollow.

"You'll pay for that." A great darkness surrounded Aizu. "My power is darkness, your fear my weapon."

"Illusions are useless." On his left shoulder the symbol for dog glowed and the darkness was dispelled. The Dog symbol stopped glowing and the Ram took its place. The claw glowed brightly as the combination of the Ox, Horse and Ram flowed through it. He slashed sending a massive cutting force grievously wounding the hollow.

"Shinigami, I will kill you." A rift in the sky opened and a beam of energy surrounded him drawing him up. "When next we meet." And the hollow vanished into the sky. Once their leader had fled the remaining hollow increased their attack in what is now known as the day of the Black Battle. Unfortunately during the battle the taicho of division 10 suffered fatal wounds. But on a brighter note Hitsugaya was promoted to the position. As for Sayuki, his punishment was severe a special mission to Hueco Mundo which was a good as a death sentence, he was never seen again as was Nightmare Wing.

**End flashback**

Hajime opened his eyes; he was laying on a bed in fourth division.

"It's been a long time since that day." He said softly. "But I swear I will get to the bottom of this and if what you said is true Juuni-taicho, I will bring Gin back to our side."

* * *

Well that ends yet another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. But many questions need to be answered, who found Hoshi, will Hajime find the truth, and will Sayuki and Nightmare Wing ever return or maybe they already have? 


	11. The Greatest Challenge

**Don't own **

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 11 The Greatest Challenge: Battle Against A Taicho

"What did Juuni-taicho say Hajime?" asked a female voice. Hajime looked across the room to Kagami sitting on the bed across from him.

"Hakanai-san?"

"Yeah Hajime you sure talk in your sleep." Hajime looked to see Ikkaku and Yumichika on adjoining beds in the room.

"It seems we're all are a little worse for the wear, but of course I came out beautifully." Commented Yumichika haughtily.

"Beautiful my ass." Laughed Ikkaku as he tore of Yumichika's wig revealing an afro. Hajime and Kagami burst into laughter.

"How the hell did that happen?" said Hajime holding back his laughter.

"Some ugly cretin threw a firework at me." He said replacing the wig. "So Hajime what happened to get you so beat up?" Hajime sat up in the bed grunting at the pain in his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Oh what this? This is nothing remember when I fought Kenpachi without his eye patch?"

"Oh yeah it's a good thing Mayuri was able use that serum of his to re-grow your arm." Said Ikkaku

"Yeah but I don't think I want to do that again, re-growing an arm hurts."

"Speaking of Kurotsuchi-taicho I was talking with Nemu-chan earlier." Quipped Kagami

"Oh how is she, she was pretty beat up when I saw her."

"Oh she's fine but what she was really worried about was that little cutie Hoshi."

"Why?"

"Cause he was fighting you, she said he was very nice and tried to help treat her wounds."

"Oh so he wasn't trying to take advantage of her?"

"Please that boy would probably blush to death if Matsumoto ever got a hold of him."

"Well it seems you have all recovered nicely." The group looked over to see the black coat clad Shinigami, the mood in the room suddenly dropped. "I have news to bring to you especially you Hakanai-san." He looked straight at her revealing the face beneath the hood a simple white mask with small slits for eyes as long as any could remember no had ever seen his true face.

"What is it?"

"This morning the body of Aizen Souske-taicho was found murdered impaled on a sword." The room grew deathly quiet.

"H…how? When?" asked a shaken Kagami on the verge of tears.

"He was found by Hinamori-fukutaicho, there are no suspects as of yet, but some suspect the ryoka."

_Impossible! Hoshi's strong but he's not taicho level yet, and neither of his friends are either, but the orange haired one has great potential I'd say from what little I know of him he and Hoshi are on the same level constantly fluctuating back and forth between who is the strongest._ Thought Hajime. _But then again this is just too convenient just a day after I find out the supposed truth any way of asking Aizen directly was dashed, you can't talk to a dead man. _Hajime was broken from his thoughts as Kagami broke down at the loss of her taicho.

"No it's not true." She sobbed. "Ai…Aizen-taicho is unbeatable. No Momo-chan, she must be crushed."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho is in custody for attacking Ichimaru-taicho." Said the hooded Shinigami. "She thought he did it." Hajime stood despite the pain in his shoulder.

"That is enough Sumizome-san! You have delivered your message as you can see Hakanai-san is distraught so leave!" roared Hajime. Sumizome laughed.

"I would not be so quick to order myself around Hajime. I am stronger than you think one does not become 3rd seat of first division on ambition alone, and don't think I didn't find that note when I brought you here. Until I know what you believe I've got my eye on you." And he turned and left the room. Hajime sighed that was close, what was he thinking trying to intimidate Sumizome Ryuk the master of fear and darkness he mentally shivered, he was too much like Nightmare Wing with that zanpakuto of his. Hajime picked up his swords and started to walk out of the door.

"Hey Ikkaku try and console Hakanai-san, I would but I have some business to take care of." Before walking out of the room.

"Hey wait Hajime I don't know how to do things like this." Shouted Ikkaku. "Damn it." He walked over to Kagami who was now sitting on her bed sobbing into her hands. Ikkaku sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh there, there." He said awkwardly which prompted her to cry harder. "A little help?"

"Poor Ikkaku, you simply have no tact when dealing with objects of exquisite beauty." He walked over to Kagami pulling out a handkerchief. "There now there's no need for tears Kagami-chan, a face as perfect as yours shouldn't be stained by tears." He handed her the handkerchief which she took.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes. "You're right I shouldn't be crying I have to set an example for my division I'll have to lead them in the absence of Aizen-taicho and Momo-chan."

"That's right, but can I ask you something."

"Uh sure."

"What conditioner do you use; your hair is to die for."

"I'll tell you; but only if you tell me your moisturizer your skin is flawless."

"Deal."

"Just great another one." Sighed Ikkaku

**Third Division**

Ichimaru Gin was doing paperwork the bane of every taicho. His fukutaicho at another desk working as well.

"Hey wait you can't just…" called a voice from outside the office but was silenced by a grunt of pain. The doors flew open revealing Hajime.

"Ahh Hajime-kun what brings you here unannounced?" asked Gin in his usual sarcastic manner.

"We need to talk."

"Excuse me Sakuya-dono I know you and taicho are friends but you can't just barge in here."

"Shut it Kira. The note Gin the note Hoshi gave you." Hajime noticed Gin tense slightly his face showing a sense of seriousness of course to anyone else Gin's face looked unchanged but Hajime had learned how to read him long ago.

"Kira could you go to 4th division I believe some members are being treated there."

"Yes taicho." Said Kira taking the hint and leaving closing the door behind him.

"So Hajime you got one too what did yours say?"

"Cut the crap Gin, you know what it said, why else would I be here."

"So what do you plan on doing about it."

"I want to speak with Aizen-taicho."

"Didn't you here he's dead."

"Don't even bother Gin. I want to hear his side of the story to find the truth and give you the benefit of the doubt. I will not make a decision till I have heard his reasons. Tell him I shall speak with him in three days time tell me where and I shall meet you. We've been friends a long time Gin I hope you are on the right side. I do not want to fight you." With that Hajime turned and walked out of the office. Gin just sat there he saw a shape form from the shadows on the wall and formed into the form of Sumizome Ryuk.

"What will you do Ichimaru?" asked Ryuk

"I'll just have to trust Hajime for now."

"Fine just remember you can never trust Quincy scum like him." He said before melting back into the shadows.

**2nd Division**

Hajime walked through the halls of his division his conversation with Gin was interesting, he had confirmed that Aizen was alive but that was all, and if his fears were confirmed he would have to stop them and right now he was no match for Aizen. He walked to the wall and opened the door to the private training room and walked down the stairs.

"Hello Hajime." Hajime looked to see Soifon standing in the room.

"What are you doing here taicho?"

"I had heard you left the 4th division so I figured you would show up here eventually. So you're going to train."

"Yes now please I mean no disrespect but you should leave."

"You don't want me to help you, we used to train together all the time."

"We used to be a lot of things Lin." Soifon felt something tug at her heart Hajime hasn't called her Lin since she became a taicho.

"Hajime?"

"I'm sorry but I must do this alone."

"What are you trying to do?" a vicious wind swirled and now sitting on Hajime's shoulder was a pure white falcon. She knew what it was Hajime had described him before. "Hayabusa?" she stood aghast but composed herself. "I understand." She said quietly before leaving Hajime alone.

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi opened his eyes to a dark haired Shinigami leaning over him. He reacted instinctively pushing him away.

"Ahh I'm sorry." The Shinigami bowed. "I shouldn't have frightened you." Hoshi sat up he noticed his wounds were bandaged and some were healed.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's not a good job I was so rushed."

"No it's a really good job thank you um?"

"Yamada Hanataro."

"Thank you Yamada-san, I'm Juuni Hoshi."

"Oh yes I know Ichigo-san told me."

"Ichigo?"

"Yo Hoshi your awake" he looked to see Ichigo and Ganju.

"Yeah I'm awake." He stood up slowly. "So let's get going; Rukia's not going to save herself."

"Shouldn't you heal up some more?"

"Nah I'm good, so let's go."

**Outside**

The group was running on the path, Hoshi was on edge he felt a foreboding the calm before the storm.

_It's too quiet something big is coming. _Thought Hoshi. The storm hit suddenly in the form of an immense reiatsu almost inhuman.

"Hey you the one?" Hoshi turned toward the pulse a large man with spiked hair and an eye patch. A taicho by the look of him. "You the one who beat Ikkaku?"

"Yeah I beat him; what about it." Said Ichigo, the man smiled.

"Good." Before anyone could react the lashed out Ichigo who only just pulled out Zangetsu in time.

"Ichigo!" Hoshi reached for his sword. But stopped when something jumped onto his shoulder.

"Don't interrupt Ken-chan's fight." Quipped a pink haired girl on his shoulder. "Hi I'm Yachiru what's your name?"

"Hoshi."

"You're the one who beat Windy-chan! I'm going to call you Starry-chan."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you but Ichigo needs my help."

"Don't interfere!" roared the man. "All fights are meant to be one on one."

"Hoshi get out of here, I'll hold him off if we both die then there was no point to this." Shouted Ichigo. Hoshi nodded and as soon as Yachiru jumped off his shoulder he, Hanataro and Ganju ran off to the tower.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Ganju

"I hope so." Replied Hoshi unfortunately the fates were not smiling on him when they got to the base of the tower he sensed another presence not as intense but still strong taicho level for sure. The others felt it too. "Guys run I'll hold him off." They nodded and ran up the steps. Hoshi pulled out his sword. "Shine forth your radiance, Hisuitaiso." The sword released. He could feel him coming closer there was a chill in the air Hoshi was sure he could see his breath. His opponent flash stepped several feet in front of him. Hoshi looked shocked he was just a kid.

"This is where you stop Ryoka." He said.

"Who are you?"

"Taicho of division 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

Well another chapter down, who will win when dragons clash? 


	12. What's In A Name

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 12 What's In A Name

Hoshi stared at the pint-sized white haired taicho in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, oh you must be the Shiro-chan Nimora-chan was talking about."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you ryoka."

"My name is Juuni Hoshi not ryoka, if you call me Juuni-san I will call you Hitsugaya-taicho, I only disrespect those who disrespect me."

"Juuni Hoshi so the rumors are true you are the disciple of Juuni Aizu which must make you a prodigy. I will not underestimate you."

"Good." Hoshi smirked before disappearing in a flash and reappearing behind Hitsugaya and slashed but the taicho blocked with his own zanpakuto. "At least you live up to your title Taicho." Hitsugaya swung pushing Hoshi back.

"Yoo-hoo Hoshi-kun." Called a female voice and Hoshi looked to see a rather large busted woman with long blonde hair. "If you stop fighting and come quietly I'll give you a kiss."

"Wha…what?" he said flustered before remembering he was in a battle and just managed to block Hitsugaya's sword. Hisuitaiso's blade flared with green energy as he pushed the taicho back. "Hey don't distract me, I don't like it when people play dirty." He ran at the woman. "If you wanted to fight me you should have confronted me directly." He raised his sword. "Instead of using dirty tricks." He swung his sword but his blade was stopped as a long chain with a crescent blade wrapped around.

"Your opponent is me Juuni-san." Hoshi looked back to see that the chain had come from Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto don't interfere he beat Sakuya-san we can't take him lightly."

"Hai, taicho." She said before backing off.

"Now Juuni-san shall we continue?"

"Sure." Hoshi wrenched his blade free from the chain and ran at Hitsugaya and their swords clashed. Hoshi then pushed him away with a kick to his chest. He slashed his sword sending a wave of jade fire at Hitsugaya who deflected with his zanpakuto. "Looks like a small blast wasn't enough." The blade glowed brightly. "Amatsu Rasen!" the drilling force raced forward and with great power Hitsugaya resisted it but was pushed back, when the energy faded Hitsugaya stood there panting.

"I'd have never thought I'd have to get this serious." His reiatsu flared. "Matsumoto!"

"Yes taicho." And suddenly she jumped a considerable distance away. Hitsugaya's reiatsu continued to flare Hoshi felt a chill in the air.

"This is bad." Muttered Hoshi.

"Set upon the frosted heavens!" the clouds in the sky darkened and the wind picked up, from the blade a flow of ice formed and took the shape of a great dragon. "_**Hyourinmaru**_!" _**(Ice Ring) **_

"Shit!" Hoshi swore as the ice dragon raced at him he just barely dodged but was surprised when his right arm was encased in ice. _Just being near it is freezing me solid, if I get hit I'm dead._ Hoshi just barely dodged the dragon again but this time his left leg was frozen, he would not be dodging the next attack.

"I am sorry Juuni-san but this fight is over." Hitsugaya slashed his sword and ice dragon raced at him.

_Well it was good while it lasted. _Hoshi looked as dragon bore down on him.

_Is your resolve so easily broken? Then perhaps Rukia is not worth saving, your friend's efforts not worth upholding. _Time seemed to slow and stop as the world became black and Hoshi found himself in the castle of Hisuitaiso. He stood before the regal figure that sat on his throne.

"Hisuitaiso?"

"You are weak Hoshi, you would give up the moment it gets hard." Said Hisuitaiso

"What can I do, Amatsu Rasen is my best attack, and it only winded him." Hisuitaiso stood.

"Have you forgotten what I have taught you?" He glowed brightly and when it faded his full dragon form now staring Hoshi in the face. Hoshi backed away but bumped into the body of the dragon which now encircled him. "So you still shy away from my true form you are pathetic. How could I ever be your subordinate if you fear me? Stop being afraid the jade fire is yours to control and wield the limit to its attacks is your own creativity and reiatsu; have you forgotten your fight with Hajime this soon, you created Ryuusei on the fly so do that here, choose the form you want it to take."

"So you're saying that I can attack with anything I want?"

"Yes just choose the form of the attack, and I will lend you the power, have you made your choice."

"I have." Said Hoshi staring into the eyes of the dragon. The dragon laughed.

"I see this should be grand." Hoshi was snapped back into the fight just as before the entire exchange was less than a second in real time, the ice dragon was still barreling down on him.

"Let's go Hisuitaiso." Hoshi was surrounded by an intense jade aura and raised his sword as the dragon hit in a great explosion of power. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I am sorry that it ended this way Juuni-san, but I had no other choice." Said Hitsugaya solemnly. Suddenly from the blast sight a large pillar of jade energy rose into the sky and took on the form of the dragon Hisuitaiso, at the base of the pillar was Hoshi glowing with power.

"Who says it's over Taicho-san. I'm just getting started." Hoshi said with a smirk. "You're not the only one with a dragon, I guess that makes us birds of a feather or dragons of a scale."

"What is this? This reiatsu?" said Hitsugaya aghast.

"This is my resolve." Hoshi slashed his sword and the great dragon raced forward at the taicho. Hitsugaya responded in turn and swung and his ice dragon flew forward. The two dragons clashed with unbelievable power when it cleared Hitsugaya saw that Hoshi was nowhere in sight He sighed.

"It's over." Suddenly Hoshi appeared only a foot in front of him.

"Not quite!"

"What?"

"Amatsu Rasen!" and Hitsugaya was hit by Hoshi's attack at point blank range sending him back and into a stone wall. Hitsugaya slumped on the ground breathing hard. "Looks like I win, look just let me pass." Hitsugaya stood panting hard staring icily at Hoshi.

"I do not believe I have been pushed this far, but I have no choice." Hitsugaya's reiatsu began to flare.

"Impossible his reiatsu it's actually increasing."

"Bankai!" Ice shot from Hitsugaya's hilt and encased him in ice that took on the shape of a dragon's wings three four petal flowers floated behind him. "_**Daiguren Hyourinmaru**_!" _**(Great Crimson Ice Ring) **_

"Bankai? Aizu-sensei never told me about a second release, I didn't know zanpakuto's could do that."

"Which is why you will lose." Hitsugaya flew forward and clashed swords with Hoshi and Hisuitaiso was frozen solid.

"No way."

"We're finished." Hitsugaya slashed his blade ready to freeze Hoshi solid it was too late to block or dodge. Hoshi braced for the impact ready to be frozen solid but the blow never came as it was blocked by the wooden cane of an old man.

"Jijii-sensei?"

"Hello Hoshi." The old man said jovially. "And sorry." With the precision of a master Jijii struck Hoshi in the chest and with a gasp he was knocked out and fell to the ground. Jijii walked over and slung Hoshi over his shoulder. "I am sorry Toshiro-kun, but I must cut this short I can't have you killing him."

"Who are you?" asked Hitsugaya forcefully.

"That is none of your concern Toshiro-kun, and besides…" Jijii vanished and reappeared right in front of him slamming his cane into Hitsugaya's stomach. "I think you might already know." He said before flash stepping away leaving Hitsugaya to fall unconscious his bankai to shatter.

**Secret Lair**

Hoshi's eyes opened he sat up and saw Jijii sitting on a rock, he looked around to see he was in a large underground training area similar to the one under Urahara's shop.

"Where am I?" Hoshi asked.

"You are in an underground training facility, I built this place a long time ago."

"You've been here before?"

"I've been to Soul Society many times I used to live here I've trained many an apprentice here."

"But why did you bring me here."

"It's simple your fight with a taicho should have taught you something, you lack bankai and I'll tell you right now every taicho has one, once released a bankai can increase your power 5 to 10 times."

"What can I do to get one?"

"Normally it would take 100's of years of training to achieve, and a further 10 to master it. But that's only if you're not friends with Urahara." Jijii said laughing.

"Okay, but can you show me your bankai."

"What makes you think I even have a zanpakuto?"

"You blocked a bankai with nothing but a cane you are at least a high taicho level. What's with the secrecy you said you lived here so you are a Shinigami, I never met you while training with Aizu-sensei yet you said you knew him. Who are you really?" Jijii sighed

"The Snake is the master of deception wouldn't you say, able to shed his skin and be reborn anew."

"What the hell does that mean, the Snake's Deception it doesn't…" Hoshi stopped. "Deception of the Snake? You can't be." A strong glow enveloped Jijii when it cleared Hoshi's eyes widened and tears began to flow. "Aizu-sensei!"

"Hello Hoshi." Said Hoshi's long thought dead mentor sat there in his normal Shinigami attire but he still had on the bowler hat for some reason.

"Why? Why did you pretend to die?"

"Aizen would have kept hunting me as long as I was alive, and so you would have been in danger."

"Then why did you wait so long to reveal yourself I might have understood."

"I was yet to fully recover, until recently your Shinigami powers were my own, until your own were released I was without power."

"But where were you?"

"When I first left I had no choice but to leave you in foster care, but I was trying to find your family to give you a suitable home."

"My family, my blood family did you find them?" Hoshi asked hopefully. Aizu sighed.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"You once told me that Hisuitaiso was a strange mix of east and west." Hoshi nodded. "That is because you Hoshi are a mix of east and west, your father was Japanese while your mother was from England."

"But I don't look mixed."

"You took after your father heavily the only feature from your mother is your eyes." Aizu looked down. "But your parents both came from traditional families, they were not happy that their children had married… How to put this delicately."

"That they had married outside of their race."

"Yes, your parents were estranged from their families. Five years after they were married you were born, Ryuzaki William."

"Ryuzaki William? That's my name."

"It doesn't change who you are you're still Juuni Hoshi if you want to be."

"I know it's just part of me wishes I could have met my family."

"You have."

"Wha…"

"Your father had a sister and she got married and had several kids of her own, your cousins."

"I've already met them who? Who is my family."

"Inoue Orihime."

* * *

Well that ends it this time, I bet you thought it would be Ichigo, but that's too obvious. Well I might not be updating for awhile I have finals coming up but then summer. As always read and review. 


	13. Past Conflicts

**Don't own**

**Author's Note: **Okay I know I have made a big deal about Juuni Aizu having the tattoos of the Chinese zodiac on his arm and it's too late for me to go back and change everything but before I start using his powers more in depth I'm saying right now that I am dropping the tattoos having special powers he'll still have them but their just decoration; It would have been too hard to make a Shinigami with an additional twelve powers plus he would have been unbalanced in terms of power. He will still have some additional powers he has shown already such as disguise, foresight and spiritual awareness and their source will be explained. I'm sorry for the drastic change but it is my fault for having faulty planning.

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 13 Past Conflicts

"Inoue, Inoue Orihime my classmate?" asked Hoshi incredulously.

"Yes." Said Aizu. "She is your first cousin."

"Whew good thing I never asked her out but then again she's a little too ditzy for me."

"Says the boy who could barely be near Kagami or Rangiku without blushing to death."

"Hey Inoue is different from them she couldn't seduce someone if she tried she's too innocent." Aizu stood.

"Alright enough reminiscing it's time for your training." Hoshi stood as well.

"What must I do?"

"First you will meditate for one hour to gather your thoughts and recollect on your experiences in Soul Society and if you are truly ready for bankai."

"Damn!"

"No complaints just do it." Hoshi stalked off and sat quietly. Aizu watched as Hoshi meditated. "I hope you are ready for the trials that are ahead of you, you are the one I saw in my vision long ago. Together you, Ichigo and Hajime will bring down Souske you will succeed…" Aizu looked down for a moment. "Where I failed." He whispered solemnly.

**Flashback**

Aizu stood in line with the taichos of Gotei 13 the odd numbers on one side the even on the other with Yamamoto-sotaicho seated on his chair. Today was the assignment of a new officer and as a tradition whenever an officer was promoted there was a ceremonial release of his or hers zanpakuto.

"Thank you for coming today. As you know there is a new third seat of my division and today he officially begins his duties." Said Yamamoto. "Send him in." the door at the end of the hall opened and a man in hooded black coat walked in he wore a white mask obscuring his identity completely. "State your name."

"I am Sumizome Ryuk." He bowed. "I am honored to serve you."

"Stand and draw your sword." Ryuk stood and threw back his coat and drew the nodachi style sword.

"Haunt his mind, _**Horoyume**_." _**(Hollow Dream) **_The sword shifted and the hilt became white with ornate carvings of nightmarish things; the guard was shaped like a skull with gleaming red eyes from the mouth of the skull came the jagged black blade.

_That sword reeks of evil. _Thought Aizu

"Show them the fear of darkness, Horoyume." Sumizome spoke and the entire room became enshrouded in darkness; Aizu could no longer see his fellow taichos horrible images demons and monsters.

"Illusions interesting." He whispered; he closed his eyes and held up one of his hands. "Dispel." The illusion faded and Aizu looked around to see that the other taichos were still caught up in it with the exception of Tousen. Aizu looked at Ryuk and saw that his zanpakuto had returned to its sealed state. _His zanpakuto it has reverted to its sealed state but the illusion is still in effect. Wait? _Aizu closed his eyes. _This reiatsu its familiar but at the same time different; no the illusion isn't coming from the zanpakuto in fact I sense no spiritual power emanating from it as of now the illusion is from him; but how are the others not sensing this._ Aizu looked next to him at Aizen he could sense a faint amount of spirit energy coming from Aizen's zanpakuto and flowing around the room but before he could investigate further he felt Ryuk's reiatsu fade and the taichos fell out of the illusion.

"That was most impressive Ryuk-kun as a fellow user of illusion I must compliment you." Said Aizen

"I thank you Aizen-taicho, I am honored by your words." Said Ryuk

"If I might interject Souske." Said Aizu. "Your ability is impressive but illusions such as that will not work on hollows; monsters do not fear monsters."

"I understand your concern Juuni-taicho but I can control the illusion to be whatever I desire; also Horoyume has one other ability."

"Show us then."

"Yes taicho." Held up his sword Aizu was sure that to everyone else it appeared in its released state but to him it was just a nodachi. "Rule over shadows, Horoyume." Aizu felt something shift beneath him he looked down to see his very shadow shifting and moving in fact all the shadows in the room began to shift and rise of the ground lashing out like the tentacles of some foul beast. "With Horoyume I can control all shadows within a certain radius of me which I can use for attack like this." The shadows converged to a point and raced out like a spear at Yamamoto in a flash Aizu had caught and relieved Ryuk of his sword, his eyes widened as he felt the reiatsu of the zanpakuto he knew who this sword belonged to. Aizu turned and saw he was not the only taicho who had reacted. While he had taken Ryuk's sword Soifon had already flash stepped behind him her sword too his neck and Komamura stood in front of Yamamoto ready to block the shadow that had dissipated. In fact all the taichos had reacted in some way with exceptions of Aizen and Tousen.

"What are you doing?" asked Soifon. "Speak quickly before I cut your throat!"

"I was only doing as asked and demonstrating my zanpakuto's ability." Said Ryuk calmly. "I meant no harm."

"Well you should have thought of that before you attacked Sotaicho." Soifon tightened her grip on Ryuk. "I should kill you."

"Soifon-taicho release him." Boomed Yamamoto, Soifon looked hesitant for a second before backing down. "Juuni-taicho return his zanpakuto. Aizu handed the sword back to Ryuk. "This meeting is adjourned and Sumizome-san I hope you show better judgment in the future." Ryuk walked out followed by the taichos. Soifon still fuming, she jumped when Aizu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up Soifon, you acted as a taicho should quick to defend Sotaicho."

"Thank you Juuni-taicho but part of me still thinks I should have slit his throat."

"I do agree and I'll keep my eye on that one, but don't ever doubt your gut instinct it's hardly ever wrong I know she followed her instinct and she's probably never been happier."

"Who?"

"Why Neko-chan of course." Aizu said with a smile. "You've got a lot of fire in you Soifon and despite what you may think you learned a lot from her." Aizu turned and walked away. "It's no wonder why Hajime's in love with you." He said before walking out of the room leaving a blushing Soifon.

**Several days later**

Aizu had been investigating for the past few days and his investigations had brought him to one of the most secret and secure areas in Seireitei, the Spirit Vault a large complex where the most powerful of item were locked away. It was so secure that even taichos had to have their power sealed and their zanpakutos were checked at the door. Aizu walked up.

"No guards." He tapped the door. "And no barrier." Aizu opened the door and walked down the hall and down the long stair case to the vault itself standing in front of him was Aizen Souske, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname.

"Aah Aizu-kun I was wondering when you would join us." Said Aizen.

"Souske I had hoped you were not involved but it appears as always my fears come true. And Tousen is this the just path? What about you Gin; Hajime's your best friend isn't he how would he feel knowing you're a traitor."

"We won't be the traitors Aizu-kun you will be." A shadow came from beneath the door and the form of Ryuk rose from the shadow.

"I have done as you instructed Aizen-sama." Ryuk held out his hand it was now bone white and clawed a hollow's hand.

"Very good." Aizen took the object in Ryuk's hand and held it up.

"The Orb of Distortion!" called Aizu aghast.

"Yes and with it I shall realize my dreams."

"Don't you think Soul Society will notice the Orb sitting on your desk?" Aizu said with a smile.

"No Aizu-kun they will never find it because they'll think you stole it and we were injured in the process of your escape and I'll just say that I decided it was better to aid my fallen comrades than give chase to you."

"Don't worry my claws mimic yours quite nicely. They'll easily believe that you attacked us." Said Ryuk brandishing his hollow claw.

"And where exactly do I play into all this?" Aizu asked his anger growing.

"It's quite simple you'll be dead."

"You see Aizu-kun I have long known of your ability to see through illusion and I knew one day you would find out the true power of my zanpakuto and I could not have that happen at the wrong time. You see you are a one of the last thorns in my side that has to be removed." Aizen laughed. "You see I know what those tattoos on your arms mean they mark you as a member of the _**Koudotai no Youmei (Order of the Zodiac) **_an order of monks, humans who had rudimentary spirit power the forerunners of the Quincy exterminators of demons or as you found out when you came to Soul Society hollows."

"You know that these mark as a member of the Order then you must know that having all twelve mark me as a master not that is much of a threat looking back I have no idea how we even killed hollows while alive the best I could do was channel spirit power in to my weapons but combat is not where we excelled." Aizu drew his knife. "It was deception were more than demon slayers were skilled assassins our spiritual power gave us an advantage against our human competition, through intense meditation we acquired subtle powers; stealth, illusion, enhanced senses, strength, reflexes and for the strongest foresight. Now tell me one thing; who are the thorns you already extracted."

"Kisuke-kun, Isshin-kun." Aizen chuckled. "Yoruichi-chan." In a flash Aizu moved to have his knife at Aizen's throat.

"Souske!" he roared.

"Now, now Aizu-kun." Aizen vanished. Suddenly Aizu was stabbed through the back by Aizen. "Did you think I could be stopped so easily." A gust of wind raced past Souske and he received five gashes on the side of his arm but oddly though the wound was long and deep it did not bleed. The Aizu Souske had stabbed simply turned to dust and Aizu appeared behind Souske his shikai activated.

"And did you think I could?"

"Gwin kill him." Ryuk now called Gwin ran at Aizu and their claws clashed.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time Aizu."

"Ahh Nightmare Wing long time no see. I see you're an Arrancar now."

"Arrancar don't lump me in with them I'm much more than a glorified hollow." Gwin said laughing, the white mask on his face began to crack as the mask of a hollow began to form underneath it; it was pushed off as the large beak of the mask was formed but the transformation didn't stop there the bone like skin extended over his body making him into the form of humanoid bird wearing the pants of a Shinigami a zanpakuto hanging at his waist.

"Impossible that is the release of an arrancar if I ever saw one but your zanpakuto has not changed, what are you; who are you?" Gwin spread his arm wings (His arms and wings are the same thing his hands are at the bend in the wing) and took to the air. He cackled like the crow that he was.

"Cero Espada, Gwin Worc." He opened his beak and unleashed a blast of energy at Aizu, he tried to block but the blast was too powerful and he was pushed back a considerable distance and into the wall. Aizu looked battered and beaten.

"Damn all that with just one blast, I don't know what you really are but you're a strong bastard and considering my other opponents I guess there's no shame in using this." Aizu began to glow as his reiatsu soared. "Bankai!" Aizu's power exploded and then imploded back on him. When it cleared Aizu stood in a sleek black uniform his entire head incased in a mask so that only his eyes were showing; his taicho's haori was now a sash on his left shoulder. An ornate staff was strapped to his back. On the backs of his hands were a mechanical device, he flicked his wrists and three long blades shot from both of them. "_**Kamaitachi Araitsume**_!" _**(Sickle Weasel Wild Claw) **_

"You're still no match for me." Gwin swooped down on Aizu who disappeared in great burst of speed; suddenly Aizen was attacked with a flurry of slashes from the invisible Aizu. Aizu then reappeared hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, well Souske it seems you can't handle a little bankai, it's not like I'm that much stronger the biggest boost from my bankai is my speed." He jumped to the floor and retracted his claws and pulled the staff off his back. Even Aizen's eyes widened at this.

"What are you doing just standing around; stop him!"

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Called Gin as he shot out his blade.

"Suzumushi second style." Tousen jumped into the air and mad an arc with his sword and many blades were summoned in the space of that arc. "Benihiko!" the blades rained down on Aizu. Aizu reacted quickly he merely sidestepped Gin's attack and spun his staff to deflect Tousen's rain.

"C'mon Souske I know you're stronger than this or don't you want to risk showing your true power." The staff in Aizu's hands began to glow and at its tip a sharp curved blade made of pure spirit power forming a large scythe. "If you won't attack then I will." Aizu gripped his scythe and readied to attack but suddenly a vision flashed before his eyes, a large fortress collapsing, a dark king brought to his knees. The Dragon, The Falcon and The Hollow. Aizu stood taking it all in. "I see." He whispered. "I am not the one meant to stop you. I must set the wheels in motion." Aizu deactivated his scythe. "On second thought Souske who am I to stand in the way of greatness? I will resign myself to exile and allow you your reign. Oh and thank you for the lovely parting gift." Aizu said holding up the Orb. Souske reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock the same size and weight as the Orb. Souske looked enraged.

"Damn you." Souske drew his sword.

"Buh-Bye." And with a burst of speed Aizu vanished.

**End Flashback**

Aizu stood as he remembered that day.

_I've done everything I could to fulfill this destiny but now it is up to those three the Falcon, the Dragon and the Hollow. _Aizu came out of his thoughts and walked over to Hoshi it was time to finish his training.

**With Hajime**

Hajime sat meditating in the small training room he was waiting for the imminent confrontation he was about to have. He felt the door open behind him.

"Yes, Lin." Said Hajime, Soifon who was behind him was not surprised.

"Ichimaru-taicho is waiting for you he said it was important." Said Soifon. Hajime stood and faced her.

"Thank you."

"Hajime what is going on, what is with all this secrecy?"

"Today is the day of Rukia-san's execution isn't it?" Soifon nodded. "Be careful out there Lin something is rotten in Seireitei so be on guard." He began to walk up the stairs but Soifon grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Where are you going what's wrong?"

"It's complicated Lin." Hajime sighed. "Lin there's a chance I won't be coming back from this in fact there's a good chance I won't survive this." He clenched his fists. "I wanted to let you know." He walked up the stairs and opened the door. "I love you." And then he walked out closing the door behind him leaving a very stunned Soifon behind.

* * *

Okay that ends this chapter, next time Hajime confronts Aizen and the true identity of what Gwin really is is revealed. As always read and review. 


	14. Quincy Pride Goes Before the Fall

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 14 Quincy Pride Goes Before the Fall

Hajime walked up to meet Gin. The only acknowledgement he gave him was a nod of his head. They began walking slowly toward their destination which Hajime still did not know but he had a good idea.

"So you told Lin you loved her." Said Gin in his usual aloof and indirect manner.

"You heard that huh?" replied Hajime casually.

"Why didn't you wait to hear her reaction? Who knows she could have loved you back and you could be in her arms right now."

"As much as I would like that if that did happen I would have been unable to leave her. Better for her just to know just in case I don't come back."

"You'll come back Hajime I swear it on my honor." He laughed. "As little of that as I have."

"You're one of the most honorable people I know Gin, maybe if you opened your eyes once and awhile and stopped smirking all the time others would see that too."

"Ahh but that's what makes me me."

"So true Gin so true." Hajime gave a small laugh. "But then again you've always been that way haven't you. Even at the academy."

"Ne Hajime do you remember how we first met?"

"How could I forget, if it weren't for you and the others I would have been a failure."

**Flashback**

A younger Hajime looking to be about 16 was facing another Shinigami in training, both wielded katanas, blunted ones but they still hurt like hell when you were hit. Hajime charged the other student and their swords clashed for a brief second before Hajime's sword was parried and knocked down by a painful slash to his shoulder it would defiantly be a bad bruise later. Hajime reeled back the sword dropping to the ground he held his left shoulder in pain.

"What's wrong Quincy?" the other student said in a mocking tone. "The renowned hollow killers of the human world and you can't handle a little swordplay.'

"If you knew anything about my people you would know we don't use swords this is only the third time I've held one." Hajime said indignantly. "No one has taught me a thing since I got here."

"You just don't get it Quincy, the academy will accept anyone we aren't allowed to turn people away. But just because we let you into our hallowed halls doesn't mean we'll let you pass. We'll go through the motions of training you but this is as far as you'll go forever an academy student until you give up."

"I'll show you." Hajime picked up the sword and ran at the other student but this attempt was futile as the older more experienced student sidestepped and hit him in the same shoulder the pain was excruciating causing stars to flash in his eyes as he fell into blackness. Hours later Hajime came to it was night and he was still in the field. "They couldn't even take me to the medic." He muttered. He managed to stand despite the fact that his left arm was practically useless and throbbing in pain. He walked a few feet before leaning against tree to rest, every step caused pain to shoot through his arm draining him rapidly that and the fact he hadn't eaten in hours. "So hungry." He happened to look up slightly and saw that he was standing underneath an apple tree and his stomach growled painfully. "Apples." He said longingly. For some reason ever since he arrived here he's had a craving for apples he never liked them when he was alive but apparently all Shinigami love apples. "If only I could reach."

"You look pathetic." Said a voice. Hajime looked up and reclining on a branch was a student about his age with closed eyes and silver hair with a wide grin on his face.

"Come down here and say that!" Hajime said threateningly but the image lacked with the grunt of pain he gave afterwards.

"Hey calm down now, wasn't trying to insult you; I just said the first thing that came to mind. I don't think clearly when I first wake up." He pushed himself up and jumped to the ground. "Need some help?"

"No I can do it myself." Hajime attempted to move but only managed to stumble. "Damn it."

"Well at least at this rate you should get to the building in a year." Said the boy with a laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Looks like we have only one other option." The boy raised his hand and chanted a quick Kido spell. Hajime soon found himself floating in the air unable to move.

"The hell?"

"It's a special Kido used for binding and transporting prisoners." He said for the first time in a non sarcastic manner. "Now come along little Quincy." He started walking away with Hajime reluctantly floating behind him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a fellow student and it is my responsibility; no my duty to help you."

"Really?"

"No I just hate that prick of an upperclassman who hit you; so I'm going to help you show him up." He said his smirk widening. "By the way I'm Ichimaru Gin."

"Sakuya Hajime."

**End Flashback**

"We made quite a team didn't we?" asked Gin

"That we did Gin, that we did." They had arrived at their destination. "Central 46, I should be surprised but for some reason I'm not." They opened the door and walked down into the main chamber at this Hajime's eyes widened. "Dead! All of them dead." He walked to the nearest body. "This blood is old this happened weeks ago." Suddenly darkness surrounded him and in a flash he drew one of his swords to block the blow of somebody sneaking up behind the clash of blades let out a deafening clang.

"Hello Hajime." Said the faceless mask now before him.

"Ryuk, I should have known you were involved in this."

"Now you die." And Ryuk faded back into the darkness leaving Hajime alone in the void. "You fear darkness Hajime, you have ever since that day, the day you met me." From the shadows came the giant form of Nightmare Wing. "Right boy?"

"I no longer fear the darkness nor do I fear you, you'll have to do better than that Ryuk."

"Do better I trust me I can do much better." Said Ryuk slyly. Once again another form came from the blackness. It was Soifon.

"Sakuya!" she yelled. "You are a traitor of Soul Society and so." She drew her sword. "I shall kill you!" she ran at him but Hajime showed no sign of moving and Soifon passed right through him.

"Your illusions are not real if I do not fall for them they cannot hurt me." Hajime heard footsteps running up behind him a hopeless sneak attack by Ryuk. He turned around and blocked the incoming blade once again. But this time Hajime noticed something Ryuk's zanpakuto was unreleased even though its power was clearly activated.

"Looks like you've noticed my zanpakuto you see Horoyume is an illusion, my power with illusion and shadow comes from me but if you want to see my zanpakuto I'll gladly show you." Ryuk jumped back and his reiatsu flared as he raised his sword. It was much greater than Hajime had expected and he flinched at it.

"It's so strong." Hajime noticed that the air had become statically charged his hair was actually standing on end.

"Storm clouds rumble, Thunder god bellows, Lightning cackles, Thunder god attacks." Ryuk's zanpakuto began to glow and it grew into a large medieval claymore that was as long as Ryuk was tall which meant it was a full four inches longer than Hajime's own height and at 6 feet Hajime was no small fry. But it was not the size of the sword that surprised him it was that he knew this sword.

"It can't be?"

"_**Hyakurai!**_" _**(Hundred Thunderclaps) **_at this cry the sword cackled with electricity. With one hand Ryuk lifted the huge sword with ease. "You remember this sword." He swung the massive blade down causing a streak of lightning to race at him. Hajime drew his second sword and without a word released Hayabusa directly to sword form and donned his Quincigami uniform. With a vicious torrent of wind he blocked the lightning blast.

"Who are you?"

"Your demise." He moved with surprising speed and was soon right next to Hajime and slashed at him; Hajime only just managed to dodge he retaliated but his swords met Ryuk's own when the swords met it caused a deafening high pitched clang that caused Hajime pain he jumped back a considerable distance away. "What's wrong Quincy? Didn't you always brag how you were stronger than me that you could toss me aside like I was nothing? Or will you admit that I…" he threw back his hood and ripped of his mask off. "…Hatsuharu Sayuki am better than you."

"I would but you are not Sayuki." Stated Hajime blankly. "You have his appearance and his zanpakuto, but the way you fight is not his style! He may have been a brute but he was no fool he knew that huge sword was a slow weapon that for him took both hands to wield; he would strike from a distance using Hyakurai's electric and sound attacks until the foe was worn down and only then would he move to close combat. Now tell me who are you really; how do you have Sayuki's zanpakuto?"

"Very observant Hajime-kun." The darkness that surrounded them faded Hajime looked behind him to see Aizen with Gin at his side.

"You led me into a trap Gin!" yelled Hajime angrily.

"Now, now Hajime-kun. Gin did not lead you anywhere and he had no knowledge of this attack. I wanted to test you. And you passed with flying colors not many could stand up to Gwin here even with the small fraction of power he is using and then you being able to tell that this isn't Sayuki."

"Look what is all of this? I'm tired of all the lies I want the truth and I want it now!"

"Straight to the point as always fine I shall tell you. My goal is to end all wars; to end the struggle between all spiritual factions, not so different from you. To end the fighting so that Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy and even normal humans can all live in harmony. But to do so I need an important artifact that was stolen from me. The Orb of Distortion."

"The Orb it was lost years ago stolen, but good riddance it was too dangerous."

"Yes in the wrong hands, but with its power I will break down the barrier between the factions."

"You mean to create hybrids like that Vizard." Hajime said pointing to Gwin.

"That's it!" roared Gwin. "It's bad enough to lumped in with arrancar but now the Vizard too." As he said this his form changed; black bled into the whites of his eyes and his irises turned blood red and his pupils disappeared. The scar above his right eye was covered in a bony ridge giving it the appearance of a broken hollow's mask. His hair starting at the roots began to turn black and slowly seeped into his hair turning it completely black, the final part of his transformation were black markings below his eyes similar to Ikkaku's red marks. "I'm much more." His voice was different well not really it was like two different voices saying the same thing simultaneously. His outfit changed began to change as well the long coat dissolved away and was replaced with a white jacket that was left open showing his torso; his hakama turned white as well. Hajime also wore silver bracelets on his wrists and around his ankles as well as a matching collar around his neck; each had a single chain link hanging from it. The final transformation the appearance of jagged black tattoo of the number zero on his chest.

"What are you then?"

"I am Gwin Worc and that is that."

"I believe I can answer your question a little more thoroughly." Said Aizen with a warm false smile. "Gwin Worc here is the result of my many experiments to create the perfect hybrid between Shinigami and Hollow. Unfortunately he is my only success. As you know the Shinigami is Sayuki, but the hollow on the other hand is rather unique; created from a Mod-soul using my own soul as the base he is a specially designed hollow who would once in his life be able to perfectly fuse with a Shinigami. That hollow is who you know as Nightmare Wing."

"You created Nightmare Wing? The hollow scourge he killed more Shinigami than any other hollow."

"Relax Hajime-kun, he no longer exists you see he died during the fusion as did Sayuki. I had originally thought that whoever had the stronger will would be in control but instead a brand new personality was born; Gwin Worc."

"Sayuki was your subordinate and he knew Nightmare Wing was going to be there. You were after me that day weren't you?"

"Yes it's true you were my original target, your prowess and skills as well as the fact that you are a Quincy made you the perfect target."

"What?" said Gin. "You told me that Sayuki had cut the communication so that help wouldn't come and then you would save him allowing him to trust you and getting him to our side."

"Yes that is what I said but Sayuki still screwed up and he paid for it with his life."

"You see he deceives even you Gin are you sure you're on the right side?" Hajime said with a laugh but suddenly stopped his face turning serious once again. "You said Aizen that Gwin was one of your experiments to create a hybrid but you did more. Tell me did you create the hollow that killed Shiba Kaien."

"Yes you see the process that created Gwin is slow I needed to speed it up and unfortunately there were casualties."

"Enough!" Hajime's reiatsu flared. "I came here to hear your side and I have." Connected his swords together to form Hayabusa's bow form. "I have heard a history lies and deceit; of a man who tries to surpass God himself; a man who sacrifices men like they were nothing more than trash. Among them was Shiba Kaien a fellow fukutaicho as well as my friend. You wanted to know if I would join you and I have made my decision." He brought his right hand to his left and gripped the spike on his sanrei glove. "I will stop you!" he snapped the spike and his reiatsu increased. "Bankai!" Hajime became surrounded by wind. "I swear I will bring you down, on the life of Kaien and the others you slaughtered. I swear it on the pride of the Quincy." The wind around him blew out with great force. When the dust settled Hajime stood wearing the same outfit as before but the color scheme had been flipped white where it was black and black where it was white. Gone now were the wrap around goggles. On his left wrist a silver pentacle had replaced the normal cross. But the most dramatic change were the pure white bird wings now sticking from his back. "_**Fujin Hayabusa!**_" _**(Wind God Peregrine Falcon) **_

"Impressive Hajime-kun, to think it would actually cause a physical change in your body."

"Just unique I guess." He held up his hands and two sword hilts appeared in his hands. From the hilts came blades made of swirling wind. "I'll end your reign before it can begin." Hajime readied to attack. Gwin gripped his sword tighter.

"Stand down Gwin I will handle this." Said Aizen drawing his sword.

"Die!" Hajime's wings spread wide and he flew at Aizen and slashed down with one of his swords which Aizen blocked. Aizen smirked and simply vanished. Hajime turned sharply to block Aizen who had been behind him; probably since the beginning.

"Very good Hajime-kun."

"Illusion won't work Aizen. With my bankai I am one with wind and can feel every shift of its currents every movement, every sound you make I feel it. And you will never touch me because right now. I am wind!" a great gust of wind blew Aizen away. The sword in Hajime's left hand changed into a silver liquid filled tube. "A silver rod strikes the five fingered stone bed.-Quintuple Restraining Frames." He threw the tube at Aizen which exploded into an array of five wind rods and pinned him to the wall. The pentacle on his wrist glowed and formed an ornate longbow gone were the bladed properties of Hayabusa's first form. He took his remaining sword and knocked it on his bow like an arrow were it began to glow white with spiritual power. "This is a true Quincy arrow Aizen. It will destroy your very soul." He drew back the bow. "Farewell." He loosed the arrow and it struck home hitting Aizen in the heart killing him instantly.

"Aizen-sama!" screamed Gwin

"It's over." But Hajime looked to see Aizen lift his head and smirked before vanishing. Hajime's eyes widened as a large gash appeared across his chest. He looked behind him briefly to see Aizen standing there his blood coating the sword. "Bastard." He swore before collapsing his wings dissolving feather by feather to spiritual energy.

"Ah so that's what your wings were, your reiatsu made into a physical form. Such beauty is the Quincy technique." Aizen said sheathing his sword. Let's go." Aizen turned to walk away be as he did he felt a surge of reiatsu flew at him and he moved to the side just as an arrow grazed the side of his face leaving a small cut.

"I'm not done." Aizen turned to see Hajime standing weakly his bow raised.

"Truly amazing Hajime-kun that technique you're using Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit it allows you to move long after the body has given up. A very high level Quincy technique."

"Shut up! I'm tired of your false praise and your warm smile! Show me who you really are!" Hajime loosed another spirit arrow at Aizen's head but was blocked by Gin himself.

"Shoot him, Shinso!" Gin's sword shot out and impaled Hajime through the chest. Hajime's eyes widened. The blade retracted.

"Gin." Hajime coughed up blood. "Why?"

"To protect Aizen-sama's dreams." But Hajime picked up on the remorse in his voice.

"Liar." Hajime smiled before collapsing on the floor. He could feel the others walking away but a voice came to him on the winds a whisper only he could hear.

"Stay down Hajime, stay down and live." Said the whispered voice of Gin. "After all Lin's waiting for you." Said Gin with a laugh. And then Hajime only knew silence and darkness soon followed as he passed out in a pool of his ever increasing blood.

* * *

Well that's another chapter done longest yet. If Hajime's bankai seemed weak remember he was fighting Aizen who with little effort defeated Hitsugaya, Komamura, Ichigo and Renji.

On another note this may sound strange but if my characters were in the show who would be their voices. In English I'm only familiar with a few seiyu like Aya Hirano (Hooray for Suzumiya Haruhi-chan) the only ones I can think of are Crispin Freeman for Hajime and maybe Steven Blum for Aizu but only maybe. See you next time but now it's time for…

Shinigami Encyclopedia

"Hello welcome to Shinigami Encyclopedia." Said Shomaru

"Yep, John-nii decided we weren't getting enough screen time so we're hosting this." Said Yonmaru

"Shut up your breaking the 4th wall!" yelled Sanmaru

"What's the 4th wall Sanmaru-kun?" asked Nimora sweetly.

"Well it's when fictional characters talk to the audience." Sanmaru replied pushing his glasses up Ishida style.

"Ooo can I try. Hellooo audience." She said waving happily at the readers.

"Shut up we're trying to do a show!" yelled Shomaru. "Alright each episode will feature an in-depth look at different Shinigami that John has created, including us. As well as the others you all know and love."

"Wait we're the figments of a 19 years old imagination." Asked Yonmaru

"It would seem so." Said Sanmaru

"Noooo!"

"Oh well join us next week or however long it takes to update as we take a look at Junni Aizu and his abilities. As well as our special guest…"

"Please be Shiro-chan, please be Shiro-chan." Hoped Nimora

"Inoue Orihime."

"Ahh sugar cookies." Swore (Sort of) Nimora

"See you next time!" they all yelled.


	15. A Star Shines Brightest

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 15 A Star Shines Brightest…

Kuchiki Rukia sat in her cell at the White Tower she was looking out the window a concerned look on her face, she was worried for her friends.

_They all came here to save me; why? _She thought. _Why would they throw their lives away for me; me who they barely know. It is an impossible task. _Several hours passed she felt a strong spirit pressure flare as it confronted another's. _Hoshi-kun! He's fighting Hajime-dono. I don't understand it; out of all of them I knew Hoshi for the shortest amount of time. Barely even a week and he still fights to save me. Could he really be that faithful to the promise he made to me? _

"_I owe you my life and so I will protect yours with all my soul."_

_Even so he cannot beat Hajime-dono no matter how strong he has become. Hajime-dono's loyalty to those he cares about is unwavering that much I know from that one time I talked to him._

**Flashback**

Rukia was kneeling down in silent prayer in front of a small stone the only memorial to her dead fukutaicho.

"Kaien-dono I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I should have never raised my sword against you."

"Do not blame yourself Rukia-san." Said a voice from behind her; she started and put her hand on the hilt of her sword and turned to face the voice.

"Hajime-dono!" she said in surprise.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, I was leading a squad in the human world and had only just heard." Hajime walked over to the stone. "I have heard from my taicho how he died but I would like to hear it from you."

"I can't it's too hard to talk about."

"Sometimes talking about things can help, you think it will hurt to talk about it, but it will hurt even more to keep it all inside."

"Well what happened was that Kaien-dono's wife came back in a critical state. But it was just a ruse she had been possessed by a Hollow and it attacked our squad. Kaien-dono attacked the Hollow to avenge his wife but the hollow could destroy zanpakutos. I tried to help him but Ukitake-taicho said that it was a fight of honor, not life and death and so I stayed back." She clenched her fists. "But the hollow somehow possessed Kaien-dono; Ukitake-taicho tried to intervene but his illness took hold, in his last moments of control Kaien-dono forced himself on my sword." She broke down in tears. "I killed my fukutaicho."

"Here take this." Said Hajime holding out a cloth. Rukia took it and wiped her eyes. "You did not kill Kaien Rukia, you saved him from a life of possession, if I were there I would have struck the killing blow myself and I would want him to do the same for me. There was nothing you could have done. You will see in time you did the right thing. The pain will never fully go away but it's that pain that keeps him in your heart. After all it had to be hard to watch the one you love die."

"Don't you mean one of my loved ones?"

"No I'm pretty sure you were in love with him."

"Wha… How?"

"Did you think your little crush was Soul Society's most well kept secret? Everyone knew." Rukia's face was burning red. "Please it's nothing to be ashamed of do you have any idea how many admirers I've had. But do you want to know something." Rukia nodded. "If he wasn't married I think he would have been with you in a heartbeat."

"Wha… but… really?" Hajime only laughed.

"Always remember Rukia-san we all live to protect those we care about I would say it's one of the most important things in life. That's what drives us, when you find the person who you would lay your life down without a moment's hesitation and they would do the same then you've found the one for you."

"Do you have someone like that?" Hajime gave a sigh. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No but let's just say she doesn't realize it yet." Hajime gave a small smile and a bow. "Good day Rukia-san and tell your brother I shall see him shortly." And he turned and walked away.

**End Flashback**

Rukia's eyes were closed as she remembered the advice Hajime had given her that day.

"The one who I would lay my life down for without a moment's hesitation; and the one who would do the same for me." A small smile graced her face. "Ichigo." She whispered. Before sitting down to further contemplate her fate.

**Several days later**

The door to Rukia's cell opened and four white garbed men walked in.

"It is time." One of them said. They moved and attached the restraints to her collar. "We will escort you to the Sokyoku."

"I understand." She said solemnly as she was lead to her execution.

**With Hajime**

Hajime's eyes fluttered open; he was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" he moved and found himself floating in a strange liquid. "The hell?" he moved a little more and felt a burning sensation in his chest from the wounds he had received earlier. He ran his hands over them they were raw but they were closed and the bleeding had stopped but they could still reopen with enough effort. He bumped into someone. "Who's there?" but they did not answer. The space he was in suddenly gave a lurch and he suddenly felt the liquid draining and he was thrust into the light in a splash and once his eyes adjusted he was staring straight at a giant green manta ray. "_**Minazuki**_?"

"Unohana-taicho Sakuya-san has regained consciousness." Said a silver haired girl standing above him.

"I see Isane-san but we must attend to the others first their wounds are more severe." Said Unohana.

"Hai taicho!" she nodded. "Get some stretchers out here!" Hajime struggled to sit up and when he did he was shocked as he saw who he shared his time with in the stomach of the beast.

"Hitsugaya, Hinamori!" he said aghast at the scene of his division's former fukutaicho and his childhood friend savagely attacked. "Aizen, I'll kill you!" his reiatsu flared too an incredible level. Strands of spirit energy appeared on his body forcing his limbs to move despite his body telling them not to. He stood hissing in pain all the while. "Where is he?"

"Sakuya-san you shouldn't move, you'll open your wounds." Said Isane

"I don't care, I have to stop him this entire thing has been his design."

"We know but you can't fight in that condition."

"I don't care! Lin is up there and I'll be damned if I let one hair on her head be harmed. And if you won't stand aside." He drew his swords. "I'll make you." His reiatsu flared to its highest levels the force of it was enough to reopen his wounds but he ignored the pain as well as pushing Isane to her knees.

"Sakuya-san I understand your concern for Soifon-taicho but I cannot allow you to harm my subordinates. You must think rationally in your current condition you could not stand against Aizen, you'll die before you reach the hill." Unohana said calmly but with a stern undertone.

"Stand aside Taicho!" Unohana stared into Hajime's piercingly gold eyes now aglow from the reiatsu he was producing. Truly they were the eyes of a bird of prey; once his goal was in sight only death could stop him. She knew that right now Hajime would fight the devil himself.

"So nothing I say can change your mind." She sighed. All in one instant she had moved in front of Hajime and extending her arm she tapped Hajime on the forehead with her index and middle finger. Immediately the reiatsu flare stopped and Hajime's eyes went blank and he dropped his swords. "I'm sorry." Hajime fell forward and Unohana caught him and gently placed him on the ground. "Isane-san please get a stretcher for Sakuya-san."

"Hai taicho." Nodded Isane getting to her feet still shaking from the confrontation; her taicho could be very scary sometimes.

**Sokyoku Hill**

Aizen stood proudly with Gin and Tousen at his side the Orb of Distortion in his hands. All had gone according to plan.

"It's so great when a plan comes together." Said Aizen

"Bastard!" spat Ichigo lying on the ground where Aizen had struck him. "What did you do to Rukia?"

"I assure you she is fine." Said Aizen who had retrieved the Orb from a now passed out Rukia.

"Aizen-sama we should leave." Said Tousen

"Yes things are becoming quite tense."

"You'd think we we're traitors or somthin with how their staring at us." Said Gin staring at the crowd of Shinigami that had gathered.

"Farewell Shinigami, for I shall stand at the top of the world." A black rift appeared in the sky and several large Gillians poked through the rift. They prepared to fire a negacion beam, it shot down and soon the three taichos were being drawn into the sky. But suddenly the fields suddenly collapsed around them as the hollows that produced them were destroyed in blasts of jade light. Aizen and the others landed on the ground just as the source of the light appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Hoshi with a smirk. "But you're not leaving here just yet." He said pointing Hisuitaiso at Aizen.

"Ah the famous Juuni Hoshi we finally meet face to face, unfortunately an empire does not build itself and I have no time for this." Aizen drew his zanpakuto. "Shatter, _**Kyoka Suigetsu**_." _**(Mirror Flower Water Moon) **_A strong glow surrounded Aizen's sword suddenly from Hoshi was stabbed from behind by Aizen as where he was vanished.

"Ow that hurt." Said Hoshi before he crumbled into spirit particles.

"That technique." A knife was at Aizen's throat.

"Hello, Souske." Said Aizu behind Aizen as the real Hoshi appeared in front of them.

"Such deceptive tactics Hoshi-kun."

"No more than yours. This was mere distraction for my fight is not with you. It is with Gin, he caused me years of grief, in and out of hospitals not knowing who I was making me think my father was dead." He turned to face Gin. "You will pay for that."

"Unfortunately Hoshi-kun." Said Aizen. "That decision is not yours to make." Aizen's shadow extended out and raced at Hoshi; the shadow changed shape as it lifted off the ground until finally Gwin Worc was reveled just as he wrapped his hand around Hoshi's throat.

"Hoshi!" screamed Aizu. Using this distraction Aizen pushed away from Aizu and slashed his sword opening a rift to Hueco Mundo before stepping through it.

"Gwin finish things here." And then the rift closed.

"Ahh looks like it's time to leave Tousen." Said Gin opening a similar rift. Why they did not just do that in the first place was anyone's guess.

"So now boy what should I do with you." He squeezed Hoshi's throat tighter causing him to gasp. "Shall I snap your neck."

"Bya… Byakurai." Hoshi coughed out and the shot of energy was enough to get Gwin to let go and jump back.

"So you still have some fight in you and I thought you would be weak." He gave an insane grin. "Now how to fight you; should I use my Shinigami or my Hollow powers to destroy you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a hybrid brat the pinnacle of evolution as Aizen-sama called me. The perfect blend of Shinigami and Hollow a new race."

"That's impossible."

"Is it brat? You mean to tell me you've never heard of arrancar of Vizard? No well let me tell you. Arrancar are Hollows who have removed their masks and gain powers similar to a Shinigami. Vizard are Shinigami who have donned a Hollow's mask and gained Hollow power now that should ring some bells shouldn't it brat?" Hoshi's thoughts turned to the day Ichigo had donned a mask.

"Then which one are you?"

"Both and yet neither; as they blur the line between Shinigami and Hollow I blur the line between arrancar and Vizard. I am just Gwin Worc." He gave a crazed laugh opening his mouth wide. Hoshi stared right on the back of his head opposite of Gwin's mouth was the gaping hole of a Hollow. "I think I know how to handle you brat." Gwin drew his zanpakuto. "My Shinigami half should be enough for you brat!" once again the air became statically charged. Hoshi readied his sword.

"Bring it!"

"Storm clouds rumble, Thunder god bellows, Lightning cackles, Thunder god attacks." The sword transformed into the large blade. "Hyakurai!" Gwin gave another crazed laugh before charging at Hoshi with great speed as he swung the great blade down on Hoshi. Hoshi blocked the blade with his own nearly collapsing from the insane strength that pushed him nearly two feet into the ground. But then the resounding clang from his sword assaulted his ears causing him to recoil in pain. "_**Banrai**_!" _**(Heavy Thunder) **_A large blast of lightning shot from Gwin's sword blowing Hoshi away. Gwin leaped at Hoshi and slashed him twice across the chest in an X pattern. The cuts were shallow barely even scratches but the currents of electricity that were flowing through him caused great pain. Hoshi landed panting heavily.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong brat? Is this all you have I could have killed you twice already."

"Then why didn't you, if you could have killed me then why not are you toying with me?"

"Maybe." Said Gwin with his devious grin.

"Never fuck with me!" Hoshi's reiatsu soared as he raised his sword. "Bankai!" there was a bright burst of jade light around Hoshi. When it cleared there Hoshi stood his Shinigami robes now jade green he wore slightly darker metal bracers that covered his forearms, a long flowing silken sash flowed around him. In his hand he griped the hilt and guard of Hisuitaiso the blade no longer existed. "_**Shugotenshi Hisuitaiso.**_" _**(Guardian Angel Jade Emperor)**_

"Oh look at the big bad brat, you went bankai." He laughed. "Should I be scared of that brat? I don't think you could scare a fly. You don't even have a sword."

"Then strike me."

"With pleasure." Gwin charged at Hoshi and swung the massive blade at Hoshi but the blade was stopped short by the sash which blocked the sword despite its fragile appearance.

"What the big bad Hollow can't cut through a flimsy silk sash."

"Stupid BRAT!" Gwin began Hacking repeatedly but each time the sash blocked the massive sword with little effort.

"Give up this sash is the ultimate defense, you can hack all you want but you'll never break it, my bankai is the form of a true guardian spirit. A guardian has only two tasks that are required of them. The first is defending against the foes attacks which my sash has done." Hoshi's sash shot out and wrapped around Hyakurai and pushed it away wrenching Gwin's arm back painfully. "And the second is to immediately nullify a threat as soon as possible." At that instant a blade of pure spirit energy shot out from the hilt. In a flash he moved and slashed Gwin in a similar X pattern across his chest and then held the tip of the sword to his throat.

"This is interesting an ultimate defense, but you know what they say a defense is only as strong as its weakest point." Without warning a spike of darkness shot from Gwin's shadow at Hoshi; he started and blocked it at the last moment with his sash just inches from piercing his eye. Gwin used this distraction to jump away from Hoshi. "And that's it brat!"

"What's it?"

"The weak point brat, your sash may be the ultimate defense but you still have to will it to defend you. Because of this there is a slight time lag in your defense and so the best way past it is to overwhelm it." He gave a crazed laugh. "This is so much fun brat not since training have I used this; finally to test it in real combat." He threw Hyakurai high into the air. "Bankai!" Hyakurai exploded into a dark ominous cloud that spread over the Seireitei. Thunder began to rumble and lighting cackled. "_**Hyakurai Fushou Araishi**_!" _**(Ominous Storm of a Hundred Thunderclaps)**_

* * *

And so ends another chapter, next time the climactic conclusion of the fight as well as the Soul Society Arc, I thought I was going to do this all in one chapter but I don't want to have this run on too long. And a special thanks to magicsmith for helping me develop Hoshi's bankai I hope it was balanced. And now it's time for

Shinigami Encyclopedia

"Hello and welcome to another installment." Said Shomaru

"Yes and today's featured Shinigami is Juuni Aizu." Said Sanmaru as a screen lowered down

"Juuni Aizu is the former taicho of division three." Said Yonmaru as a picture of Aizu in his taicho garb flashed on the screen.

"During the course of his career his fukutaichos were Sakuya Hajime and of course my future husband Shiro-chan-taicho." Said Nimora sighing dreamily.

"His zanpakuto is Araitsume or Wild Claw and is released by the command 'Maul your foes'." Said Yonmaru.

"It has the power to channel spirit power into devastating spirit blasts." Said Sanmaru. "Also the wounds it inflicts do not bleed but are very slow to heal if Aizu wills it; often taking years to fully heal." He finished pushing his glasses up his nose.

"His bankai is Kamaitachi Araitsume or Sickle Weasel Wild Claw." Said Nimora. "It greatly increases speed as well as give him better claws as well as the legendary scythe Shikama or Death Scythe."

"Unlike the claws wounds inflicted by Shikama will never heal however the wounds will still not bleed. Man this guy is awesome hey John give him some more action." Said Yonmaru

"Hey stop that, alright but now it's time for our special guest." Said Shomaru

"Hoshi-senpai's cousin Inoue Orihime." Shouted Nimora

"Juuni-kun is my cousin?" asked Orihime

"Nimora-chan she isn't supposed know that!" yelled Sanmaru

"Oops."

"I handle this." Said Shomaru who walked up to Orihime. "Hoshi is not your cousin." He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Juuni-kun is not my cousin." She repeated blankly

"Whoa it worked!"

"Let me try!" said Nimora. "Ichigo is not for you."

"Kurosaki-kun is not for me."

"Ishida is."

"Ishida-kun is."

"Nimora no shipping!" yelled Sanmaru

"But it's fun!"

"But Ishida should be with Nemu." Said Shomaru

"Nemu belongs to senpai."

"Look I'll fix this." Said Yonmaru. "Tatsuki is your true love."

"Tatsuki-chan is my true love."

"No Yuri." Yelled Shomaru

"Enough." Sanmaru switched his glasses for sunglasses and pulled out a stick like object that flashed brightly. "This show never happened."

"This show never happened." They all repeated

"Alright, well so ends this episode, next week is Sakuya Hajime and our guest will be." He looked around. "Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said in barely a whisper.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" cried Nimora.

"Damn."


	16. Before It Dies

**Don't Own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 16 …Before it Dies

The dark clouds above Hoshi's head rumbled like the roar of a demon.

"Can you feel it in the air brat, do you feel it? The scent of imminent doom. One of us is going to die here brat!"

"It will not be me." Said Hoshi defiantly.

"Then prove it brat!"

"Fine then!" Hoshi ran at Gwin his sword raised. Gwin only gave his crazed grin in response. Hoshi saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes and at the last possible second he blocked a lightning bolt that had struck down. Soon countless bolts struck down it took everything he had to block the rapid and numerous strikes. Soon he was assaulted by Gwin Worc himself he only just block his now clawed hands. "How…"

"Can I block your sword brat, it may be pure spirit energy but it can't cut through something stronger than it, other words I'm better than you!" the assault continued lightning from above Gwin in front of him. The stress was taxing trying to control the sash and his sword simultaneously was an impossible task. "How much longer brat; how long until I find an opening? One hit and you focus is broken and then I really let loose. You're a fool brat I don't know how you've achieved bankai so fast but you haven't even come close to mastering it, how could you a mere brat of 15 hope to compare to me who has existed for decades."

"I don't care how old you are, I'll stop you." Said Hoshi the strain of fighting obvious in his voice.

"I was bred and raised for this purpose, to destroy Soul Society." He yelled. "And I will not let you ruin my destiny!" a spike of shadow pierced through Hoshi's foot making him wince in pain which was all that Gwin needed to rake Hoshi across the chest with his claws as well as strike his with a lightning blast, Hoshi was thrown back by the blast but Gwin caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "Do you have any idea what I went through to be what I am brat. Maybe I should show you." Gwin forced Hoshi to look into his eyes which immediately began to glow. "When I was born I had no memories of either of my previous lives, I had to relearn what it meant to be a Shinigami; to be a Hollow, now those were fun lessons would you like to meet my favorite teacher." Gwin's already glowing eyes flashed and Hoshi found himself in a completely different scene.

"Where am I?" Hoshi looked around he was in a lifeless desert as far as the eye could see. Hoshi took a few steps but something felt off. "Have I always been this tall?" He looked down at himself; he was wearing a white jacket and Hakama. "These are Gwin Worc's clothes." He looked to see the nodachi style zanpakuto. "And his zanpakuto." Hoshi was scared now; his hand immediately flew to the back of his head where the gaping hollow hole now was. "I'm Gwin Worc." He heard a low growling behind him and immediately reached for his sword.

"Get your hands away from your sword, you won't need it here." Said a voice behind him. Hoshi turned slowly to see a powerful cat like hollow. "Hollows have no need for zanpakutos, or are you just a Shinigami brat." Hoshi made no attempt to let go of the sword. "I said hands off the sword."

"I don't think so."

"Challenge me brat and you'll die." The Hollow lunged at Hoshi who raised his sword to block but the hollow was strong and knocked the sword from his hand as well as pushed him onto his back. "Lesson one don't cross me." The hollow then began his assault and Hoshi was hard pressed to fight back he had no sword and he had no knowledge of how to use Gwin's abilities and his own powers were no longer to available to him. He was covered in slashes and bruises from the hollow's frenzied attacks. But somehow Hoshi managed to kick the hollow off of him. He scrambled up the dune and away from the Hollow. He turned just in time to see the large cat charge up a cero blast.

"Shit!" Hoshi braced himself for the blast as it came roaring at him, to his surprise he was not vaporized but his skin was badly burned especially the now charred cuts on his body where his blood had been boiled on his skin. The pain was unbearable every move he made seared through him like fire. Hoshi was snapped back into reality and staring Gwin Worc in the eyes.

"Did you enjoy your time with Grimmjow-sensei?" asked Gwin with a smirk. "That's what I had to deal with everyday, but unlike me you can't regenerate; I can't imagine how much pain you're in now brat."

"Bastard." Hoshi hissed in pain as he realized the full effect of the illusion, every injury he had received in the vision was transferred to him in reality.

"I think we're done here brat." Gwin threw Hoshi away and he scrapped against the ground only causing more harm to his raw burnt flesh. Somehow he struggled to his feet suddenly he was aware of those who were watching this fight his sensei, the taichos and fukutaichos. His sensei, his friends. Several of them looked to be on the verge of jumping into the fray.

"Stay back all of you." He panted out. "This is my fight, if I can't beat him I'll never beat Aizen, never make him pay for the suffering his lies."

"You should take all the help you can get brat, you have nothing left."

"Tenmaru." (Heaven's Circle) said Hoshi in a whisper. His sash shot out and made a circle on the ground around Gwin. "Purify." The circle exploded in a green glow that soared to the sky. Gwin cried out in pain.

"What the hell is this brat?"

"Tenmaru a total purification technique; it will turn your own evil against you and should ultimately destroy your hollow half, for this technique is designed to turn hollows back into human souls. But how it would affect you I'm unsure of but you'll be dead soon enough." Hoshi fought the intense pain he was feeling and he gripped Hisuitaiso tightly. "Tenkire!" he slashed his sword sending a massive wave of cutting energy at Gwin which tore through his right side severing his right arm from the rest of his body. But to Hoshi's surprise he only smirked.

"It's show time now brat!" suddenly Gwin's reiatsu soared Hoshi watched as Gwin's arm grew back and then shattered his circle with raw force and the sash floated back to him.

"This power where did it come from."

"What's missing brat?" said Gwin holding up his newly re-grown arm, the silver bracelet was now missing.

"That bracelet…"

"Bracelet brat; are you really that dense brat. These are spirit shackles." He said motioning to the four remaining silver bands on his body. "Each one of these absorbs my reiatsu reducing my power by 15 percent each."

"But that would mean you were only fighting with only one quarter of your full power, why would you do that; I don't like it when people play with their opponents, if you can win you win. You don't fool around."

"Such a stirring speech brat, but I can't remove my shackles; only Aizen-sama or when my foe removes it can I be relieved of them. But I commend you for making me bleed so much you blood unlocks so much." He smeared his hand in the blood from his wounds which began to glow. "Gran Rey Cero!" (Royal Hollow Flash) Gwin let loose a blast so powerful that it seemed to distort space. Hoshi raised his sword and sash to defend but the blast tore through like nothing when the blast cleared revealing a barely conscious Hoshi; he had reverted to his pre bankai form, Hisuitaiso was in its wooden sealed state cracked in half. The burns on his body were even worse burned to the very bone. Hoshi looked over to Aizu.

"I'm sorry sensei." He shakily raised his sword. "I have to use the dragon form."

"Hoshi no if you fail you die; I won't let that happen." Yelled Aizu who tried to jump into the fray.

"Interfere and I will never forgive you." He glared. "This is my fight, my moment. I challenged him I will finish this." He stared Gwin Worc in the eyes. "Bankai." He said in a horse whisper. His sword vanished in a burst of light. Hoshi lurched forward as powerful wave of reiatsu emanating from him; his skin seemed to be steaming but then Gwin realized that all of Hoshi's wounds were healing at a rapid pace; cuts were sealed, bruises faded, burns were soothed. Hoshi's nails grew long and sharp all the while he was growling in a low and foreboding tone. His eyes began to glow, his pupils becoming slits his canines growing into fangs. A jade aura began to surround Hoshi's form and began to take shape. Claws formed around Hoshi's already clawed hands making them all the more vicious, energy wings grew from his back and a tail from his waist, around his head was a dragon's head aura. The full effect it now looked as if a glowing spectral dragon was now acting as an armor to Hoshi. "Ryujin Hisuitaiso." (Dragon God Jade Emperor) said Hoshi in a growling feral voice.

"What the hell is this brat?"

"This is my bankai my alternate bankai. If you had ever met Hisuitaiso you would know that he has two different forms a human form and a dragon form, this is his dragon form and your demise." Hoshi flickered from sight and came back into sight right in front of Gwin and with a powerful backhand strike to the side of his face he launched Gwin a considerable distance. Gwin got to his feet and began to laugh.

"A challenge, a challenge no one has given me pain like that when I am at this level truly you are a challenge. I'll have to go Hollow." As he said this bony armor began to form over his body forming wicked claws on his hands and feet the armor continued to grow until large skeletal wings had grown from his back as well as a powerful tail forming. The fragment of mask above his eye grew into an ornate crest. "So this is it brat, a battle between two beasts so do you think you can win brat, I still have four spirit shackles left, four more times I can increase my strength."

"Then I'll just have to kill you without ripping you limb from limb." Hoshi said in a growling voice. "As much as I would like to." Hoshi and Gwin's wings spread wide and they flew into the air grappling with each other. "Your strong Gwin but aura burns all that touch it how long can you resist it."

"Ha this does little more than sting me brat, you still don't understand anything if your opponent is stronger it doesn't what kind of ability you use. However my ability is still going strong countless lightning bolts rained down on them Hoshi deftly dodged them all with a speed and grace that surpassed anything Hoshi had shown before.

"You can't touch me Gwin." Said Hoshi confidently but Gwin just stared with analytical eyes.

"So that's how it is. Your bankai increases your physical attributes. Strength, speed, agility and reflexes. Truly a potent power brat, but for every pro there must be a con, I have noticed your breathing more deeply than normal my guess is that your bankai increases normal bodily functions, your blood flow has most likely increased getting oxygen to your muscles faster. But forcing your body to do what should be impossible must be a tremendous strain and since you're inexperienced with your bankai how long until your bones crack and your muscles tear?" Gwin finished his long observation.

"Long enough for me to finish you." Hoshi flew at Gwin at top speed to give a powerful slash but Gwin gave a slashing kick to Hoshi's stomach leaving 3 long but shallow gashes that bled much more than they should have almost gushing.

"Another flaw brat, this form focuses so much on offense that you can barely defend only dodge and it seems your increased blood flow also makes you bleed profusely; so the healing ability only work on wounds received prior to activating the bankai but all wounds inflicted after the fact are much worse than they should be especially cuts. Now I know your weaknesses brat and I grow tired of this."

"Grow tired of this!" Hoshi opened his mouth wide causing the dragon's head aura to do the same and unleashed a massive blast of jade fire at Gwin who wrapped his wings around himself and blocked the brunt of the blast he opened his wings revealing almost no damage other than minor burns which healed rapidly. Hoshi was panting hard as much as he hated it, Gwin was right this bankai was a tremendous strain and the bleeding was draining his strength as well as the amount of power that he had just expended to attack Gwin there was no time left he was done but he wasn't about to give up; he had one last chance. The dragon aura around him flared and he gave a loud roar before flying at Gwin for one final attack. Gwin only smirked at the attempt as black energy surrounded his claws. "Die!" Hoshi screamed as he closed in.

"Buenos Noches!" (Midnight Execution) Gwin slashed both his claws shooting out countless shadow blades at Hoshi cutting him all over. Hoshi fell to the ground in a heap. "Gran Rey Cero!" an enraged Gwin shot a powerful blast at Hoshi when the blast cleared it revealed Hoshi battered beyond belief every wound his bankai healed had returned on top of the wounds he received after the fact, he was at death's door but still he somehow managed to remain standing. Gwin landed in front of him. "You're about to die and your eyes still mock and defy me."

"D…does it…piss you off…freak?" asked Hoshi barely able to get out the words. Hoshi raised his shattered zanpakuto in futile defiance. Infuriating Gwin.

"BUENOS NOCHES!" Gwin shot a powerful blade out sending Hoshi's zanpakuto flying his arm still firmly attached to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Hoshi in unbelievable agony holding the stump of his severed arm.

"Die brat." Gwin charged at Hoshi, everything passed in slow motion, Aizu could stand no more and ran at full speed wordlessly activating his bankai. The other taichos stirred into action but they were all too late and Gwin's arm pieced completely through Hoshi's chest. "A star shines brightest before it dies." Gwin ripped his arm out and Hoshi fell to the ground his eyes lifeless.

_My castle has fallen. _Whispered the voice of Hisuitaiso to Hoshi before death took him.


	17. No Time for Grief

**Don't own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 17 No Time For Grief

Juuni Aizu stood over the hospital bed he was so overcome with emotion that he couldn't express it. Juuni Hoshi his student no his son was dead. He looked down on his son's lifeless body. Unohana had done wonders she had healed all the wounds that he had received; even reattaching his severed arm. He appeared to be only sleeping, but no amount of Kido could bring something back from the dead.

"At least I got one in for you." Said Aizu sadly. "But cutting off that bastard's arm seems small by comparison. I'd give up my power my life my soul just to bring you back."

"Juuni-sama!" Aizu turned to see the fukutaicho of division one.

"Chojiro." Acknowledged Aizu.

"I am sorry for your loss but with all that is going on Yamamoto-sotaicho wishes to speak with you."

"I understand." He sighed. "Please send the others in after I'm gone I'm sure his friends would want one last goodbye."

"Yes Juuni-sama." And he walked out of the room. Aizu took on last look at Hoshi before stepping out of the room waiting outside was Ichigo and his group plus Rukia.

"Juuni-san is it alright if we see him?" asked Ichigo even he was without his usual scowl.

"Yes!" Aizu said as he took stock of all of them. Inoue was completely distraught and her red eyes showed that she had been crying heavily. Aizu briefly wondered if he should tell Inoue about who Hoshi really was but decided against it for now; he would only make it worse. Ishida had a sad look in his eyes and Sado was stern and silent as always. (A/N Chad actually hasn't spoken yet in this fic weird.) Rukia he could see was taking it worst of all. "It's not your fault Rukia." He whispered as he walked past her.

**Outside the taicho's meeting room.**

Aizu stood outside the doors of the meeting hall of division one.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Aizu took a deep breath and pushed open the door and walked down the aisle, Yamamoto sat in his chair the taichos lined up on either side with noticeable gaps for the missing 3rd, 5th, 9th and 10th division taichos also he noted that Soifon was missing as well. The door opened behind him once again revealing Soifon.

"I have brought him Sotaicho." Said Soifon as she walked in, behind her walked Sakuya Hajime. Aizu could almost feel an uneasy silence between the two of them but nothing could compare to the tension that filled the room the moment Hajime and Aizu locked eyes, their first meeting in over a decade.

"Juuni-taicho." Nodded Hajime before walking past him and stood in front of Yamamoto as Soifon took her place in line. Aizu walked to the front and stood just behind of Hajime.

"Thank you both for coming." Said Yamamoto. "And I am sorry Aizu for calling you here but time is of the utmost importance. Sakuya Hajime your wounds were given to you by Aizen when you attempted to confront him did you learn anything of his plans?"

"I know he plans to use the Orb of Distortion to break down the line between Shinigami and hollow but perhaps more importantly he told me exactly what Gwin Worc is." Hajime was silent for a second as he gathered his thoughts. "Gwin is supposedly the perfect fusion of Shinigami and hollow, created from the Menos Nightmare Wing and former third seat of division 3 Hatsuharu Sayuki as I am sure you recognized the zanpakuto. It was revealed to me that Nightmare Wing was created from an artificial soul with Aizen's own soul as the base and that Aizen's original intentions were to use me to create the hybrid."

"The day of the black battle was ruse gone wrong!" said Aizu

"Exactly also Aizen had made many other attempts to create hybrids one such instance resulted in the death of Shiba Kaien."

"I see so Aizen has been playing us for fools for a long time. Aizu your name has been cleared and I would like to know what you do, you always seem to know more than you let on."

"I am afraid that things are far worse than they appear. I fought this being known as Gwin Worc over a decade ago and in that time his power has grown at an unbelievable rate. When I fought him he had no shackles reducing his strength I still went bankai to fight but more against Aizen and Tousen than Gwin. His hollow enhanced form has also changed. Back then he was little more than a large bird but his shape is much more humanoid more suited for fighting."

"Why would it have changed?"

"Gwin is an artificially created living weapon designed to learn, grow, adapt and evolve at a rapid pace, he said he trained in Hueco Mundo to relearn lost skill and in record time. He achieved bankai a feat Hatsuharu never achieved. Gwin first arrived in Seireitei under the guise of Sumizome Ryuk. In those few short years his power has grown exponentially I believe it was exposure to so many powerful Shinigami that sparked this growth. Gwin Worc is without a doubt a threat to existence itself. He is smart he was able to decipher my son's weak points after only a brief observation. I believe that if all the shackles were removed he would be stronger than any taicho in the Seireitei." The tension in the room elevated as the news sunk in.

"My, my everyone's so tense." Said Kyoraku trying to break it. Everyone sighed at the lazy taicho's remark.

"You always knew what to say Kyoraku." Laughed Aizu.

"Yo Yama-jii I think it's about time." Said Kyoraku

"Very well Kyoraku-taicho." Said Yamamoto as he banged his staff on the ground. And Chojiro appeared holding a white garment. "Step forward Juuni Aizu." Aizu stood directly in front of Yamamoto's chair. Yamamoto stood. "Kneel." Aizu got down on one knee. "Juuni Aizu you have been absolved of all charges against you and so I wish to bestow you with this." He took the white garment from Chojiro and draped it over Hajime's shoulders. "Now arise Juuni Aizu, Taicho of division 3." Aizu stood.

"I thank you Yamamoto-sotaicho." Said Aizu. "And now for my first act as taicho I would like to declare… my resignation." He grinned. "And I nominate Sakuya Hajime as my replacement." Announced Aizu to the stunned Shinigami.

**Second Division later that night.**

Soifon could not sleep no matter how much she tried. The day's events still playing in her mind. By majority vote Hajime was granted the title of taicho and he would be sworn in tomorrow. But that wasn't what was bothering her, Hajime's words kept playing in her head over and over again.

_I love you. _She heard his voice again and shook her head.

"Damn it." She swore. "You had to say something Hajime and confuse everything." She sighed. "But still maybe it's time you knew the truth." She stood up and after quickly getting dressed throwing on her haori she walked out of her room. She flashed stepped to Hajime's quarters and knocked on the door. "Hajime open up." The door slid open revealing Hajime still fully dressed he looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Taicho, what are you doing here this late." Asked Hajime

"Is it all right if I come in?" Hajime stepped aside and let Soifon inside. She couldn't remember if she had ever been in here. It was sparsely furnished. A table in the middle of the room with pillows for sitting on, in a small space in the back was the sleeping mat next to it a small chest that most likely held his personal effects. She sat down on a pillow. "We need to talk."

"Taicho… Lin look I wasn't planning, I just thought that I really wasn't going to come…"

"Enough." She sighed. "Hajime there is something I need to tell you. Do you remember why our relationship ended?"

"You said that as Shinigami we wouldn't have time for such trivialities as romance."

"Yes that is what I told you. But that was a lie."

"But why would you lie to me." Asked Hajime a little taken back.

"To protect you." Said Lin a hint of sadness coming into her voice.

"I don't understand."

"You know I come from the Fon family a small noble family but noble none the less. And family honor is important above all else. It was after a mission I was hurt and I was taken to our family's medic. He gave me a complete exam and found out I was no longer… "pure" to say it delicately." Hajime looked downcast, he and Lin were like any other romantic couple and that included certain "acts" but he never thought they would get Lin in trouble.

"I'm sorry."

"No it was not like you forced me; like you could." She gave a nervous laugh before her face turned serious. "My family was furious and they wanted revenge on the one who tainted their honor, they were going to kill you. But Yoruichi-sama managed to interfere and cut a deal. They would not hurt you as long as I distanced myself from you and I purged my sin from my body." Lin began crying at this point.

"Purge your sin?" asked Hajime confused but he noticed that she had placed her hand on her stomach. "Lin!"

"I killed our child Hajime!" she continued to cry. Hajime reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace and she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay you had no choice in the matter, your family should have never made you make that kind of decision." He said rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"No it isn't I turned my back on you on us, there had to be another way!"

"Lin listen to me back then we were just cadets with little influence; I was still Quincy scum in the eyes of most. I would not have been missed at all except by very few. You had no choice; I could never blame you." He moved back a bit and tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears with his sleeve. "You don't have to cry anymore." He cupped the side of her face and leaned down an gently brushed her lips with his own. Lin stiffened slightly but then relaxed against him and pushed herself up to return the kiss with fervor. She poured all her emotion into the kiss as over a century's worth of unrequited love poured from her. At long last they finally parted.

"Wow." She whispered. She leaned against him. "Hajime is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." And he leaned down and kissed her again more passionately this time and everything became a blur as the barriers both emotional and physical fell away between them and they were united as lovers once again.

**With Aizu**

Aizu was in the office of division three he may be resigning but he was still acting taicho till Hajime was sworn in and getting all of tomorrow's paperwork done was sort of a gift, as well as keeping his mind off current events.

"There all done." He said as he signed the last document. "I hope he appreciates this." He stood up and walked out of the office and out of the building.

"Well, well if it isn't Juuni-taicho back in all his glory at least for a little while." Aizu looked up and saw Yoruichi sitting on the edge of a wall.

"Hello Neko-chan, what brings you here?"

"Personally I just wanted to know why you're giving up your title." She said as she jumped down from the wall.

"Hajime deserves third division, I had always planned on stepping down once he achieved bankai."

"But what about the other divisions, they still need taichos you could take 5th they need a strong leader."

"I will only take it if they are desperate, there are many others capable, I've learned to love the human world it fascinates me, imagine if we applied their technology to ours. Other than 12th division we're living in the feudal era, there's so much we can learn." He smiled. "And also it will give me the chance to be closer to you." He said as he flashed stepped away.

**4****th**** division**

Aizu entered his son's room for what would be his final night here. Tomorrow was both joyous and sad, Hajime's coronation and his son's funeral. He walked up to Hoshi.

"Goodnight and rest well, you've done enough. And I promise I will bring down Aizen so your struggle will not have been in vain. I am the only one who can truly hurt Gwin Worc. As long as I will it he will never heal. And I will kill him. That is all I can do for you now. So please rest you don't have to fight anymore." Aizu sat down on a chair in the room, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, which begs the question will Hoshi ever come back and how. But for now it is time for…

Shinigami Encyclopedia

"Hello everyone sorry we were gone last time." Said Shomaru

"We were grieving for Hoshi-senpai." Said Nimora

"But the show must go on!" said Sanmaru

"And so we shall feature today's Shinigami." Said Yonmaru

"Sakuya Hajime is the former fukutaicho of division 3, the current third seat of division 2 and soon to be taicho of 3rd division." Said Shomaru

"As both a Quincy and a Shinigami he is a very capable fighter regarded as one of the strongest fighters in Soul Society." Stated Nimora

"His greatest asset is his speed and is the fastest male in the Seireitei." Said Sanmaru

"His zanpakuto is Hayabusa or Peregrine Falcon oddly the fastest of birds, and his bankai is Wind God Hayabusa which has unrivaled control over the wind and air around Hajime."

"But now for our special guest, Sanmaru Yonmaru is Nimora restrained." Asked Shomaru

"Sure is." Said Sanmaru as he and Yonmaru began tying Nimora to a chair.

"This isn't right." Complained Nimora.

"It's for your own good." Said Shomaru. "Now welcome our special guest Hitsugaya-taicho." He said as the white haired taicho walked onto the set.

"Why exactly am I here."

"You know I'm not sure you just are." Hitsugaya looked over at Nimora.

"Why is she tied up?"

"Please help me taicho they're mean." Said Nimora putting on an innocent girl façade.

"Very well." Hitsugaya drew his sword.

"Taicho don't!" yelled the boys, but it was too late and in a flash Hitsugaya cut Nimora's bonds. Nimora gave a devious smirk.

"GLOMP THE SHIROCHAN!" as Nimora launched herself in a tackle/hug latching herself firmly to the taicho.

"Don't worry we'll get you out." Said Sanmaru. "Yonmaru get the crowbar." He gave a jealous glance at the taicho.

"Well due to technical difficulties we'll be ending here see you next time."

"HELP ME!" yelled the short taicho.


	18. Death Rejected

**Don't Own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 18 Death Rejected

The sun filtered down through the shutters and hit Lin directly in the eyes; she closed he eyes tighter in a futile attempt to keep the light from her eyes. She rolled over on the futon and reached her arm out but only felt empty space. She opened her eyes to see she was alone.

"Hajime?" she sat up and looked around her hair hung loose from their usual ties. "I guess he stepped out." She stood up and stretched and walked over to the chest near the mat and opened it. "Hope he doesn't mind me borrowing a robe, not that he would mind me walking around naked." She pulled out a simple white and put it on; it was most definitely too big for her, sometimes it was hard being the second shortest taicho in Seireitei. "I guess this will do." Her eyes wandered over the contents of the chest and were drawn to a small black box. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Having fun snooping around." Asked Hajime playfully as he kissed her neck lightly.

"Yep." She responded playfully as well. "I was wondering what this might be." She said reaching in and grabbing the black dust covered box.

"That! Oh that's nothing just a keepsake from awhile back. It's kind of personal." He said taking it from her hand.

"Come on let me see?" she felt Hajime's body go rigged against her. "You don't have to."

"No it's okay, it was meant for you anyway." He said handing the box to her. He unwrapped his arm from around her and sat back as she opened the box. Lin's eyes widened as she saw the contents of the box. A pure silver ring that shined in the light, the ring was simple in design and yet beautiful to look at.

"Hajime?"

"On that day 120 years ago we met, we both had something important to tell each other. I let you go first. That was the day you broke up with me." Hajime took a deep breath. "Had I gone first I was going to ask you..." Hajime paused only a brief second but the tension made it seem like hours. "Will you marry me?" Hajime gave a small laugh. "Imagine how different thi…"

"Yes!" Lin interrupted.

"What?" asked Hajime unsure of what he was hearing. She turned around in his arms so she could face him. She reached up and tilted his head down so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"But your family…"

"I don't care I'll renounce all claims to my family, I'll be an outcast like you I'll be Sakuya Shaolin any day over Soifon. I just want to be with you. I know nothing can change the years of grief I gave you but…" she was cut off by Hajime kissing her passionately an act which she fervently returned. Hajime broke the kiss and moved his lips near her ears, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"If you want to make up for it I think I know how." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh really, how?" she responded playfully

"You could lose the robe." He whispered in the same playful tone as he loosened the tie on said garment.

"It's the least I could do." She replied as she kissed him, they moved back to the futon as the robe was left forgotten on the floor.

**About an hour later**

Lin and Hajime were snuggled close together after their rigorous "activities" both dozing lightly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They stirred from their sleep.

"Get the door Hajime." She said sleepily.

"Why should I?" he asked groggily as well.

"Because this is your apartment, It would look weird if I answered the door."

"Fine." Hajime gave a defeated sigh. He stood up and picked up the discarded robe, after all it was his, and slipped it on as he walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" he asked to the random Shinigami standing at his door.

"I am sorry to disturb Sakuya-dono but everyone at first division is wondering where you are?"

"Eh?"

"Your coronation it begins in 15 minutes, the taichos are waiting."

"I understand I will be quick." Hajime stated casually and closing the door.

"Wait do you know where Soifon-tai…" the Shinigami started before the door slammed shut. Hajime walked back to Lin.

"My coronation is in 15 minutes I suggest we both get over there with all due haste."

"Oh that's nice." She said sleepily snuggling her face into the pillow. Suddenly her eyes opened and she sat up. "What!" she stood up. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over there, and there and I believe some are over there." Hajime said while pointing to the various articles of clothing strewn about the room. After several minutes they were both dressed.

"Where are my hair ties!" she cried frantically her long hair flailing behind her.

"We don't have time to do your hair, besides you look better with it down."

"Fine but let me just grab one thing." She walked over and picked up the black box that had been set next to the chest; she opened it and slipped it on her finger. She looked at her hand and smiled appreciatively at the ring on her hand. "Now we can go." Not even bothering to use the door they flash stepped out of the room.

**First Division **

Hajime and Lin arrived in the midst of the other taichos.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence Sakuya-san, and Soifon-taicho usually you're the one for punctuality." Said Yamamoto

"I am sorry for my absence, there were several things that required my immediate attention." She bowed. "I apologize."

"Now what sort of matters would warrant the both of you arriving at the same time, it would imply that wherever you were beforehand that you were together." Said Aizu with a wide smirk. "So what were you two doing?" Aizu stared at the two of them with critical eyes. "Judging from your ruffled clothes the _both _of you got dressed rather hastily. Which raises the question, what were you doing previously that would require you both to be in a state of undress." He brought his hand to his chin. "A puzzling mystery indeed." Hajime inwardly panicked it had been so long that he had forgotten that nothing ever got past Juuni Aizu, if the man were a gossip he'd be formidable indeed. He looked around to see the taichos with knowing smirks on their faces, even the ever stoic Byakuya.

"Enough!" said Yamamoto banging his staff on the ground. "We can discuss trivialities later. Sakuya Hajime it is time." Hajime nodded as Lin took her place in the line of taichos. "Step forward Sakuya Hajime." Hajime followed through dutifully and stood in front of the sotaicho. "Kneel." Hajime knelt down his head bowed. "Sakuya Hajime, third seat of division two, former fukutaicho of division three. By unanimous vote you have been declared an able Shinigami worthy of the title of taicho. Do accept this title?"

"I do." Said Hajime

"Will you uphold the values, orders and laws of the Seireitei? Will you set an example for other Shinigami to follow?"

"I will."

"Very well then." Aizu stepped forward and removed his haori and handed it to Yamamoto who draped the haori over Hajime's shoulders. "Now stand Sakuya Hajime, taicho of division three." Hajime stood and turned to face the other taichos.

"I thank you all for allowing me this title, I had always hoped that I would one day be a taicho, but never under these circumstances. There is no denying it; Ichimaru Gin was my friend, the first to reach out to a piece of lowly Quincy scum. When he rose to the rank of taicho of 3rd division I always thought that we would one day be taichos together like so many of my other friends have become." He paused for a moment. "But sadly this is not the case and despite our friendship I will bring Gin back to Seireitei, by force if I must, and he will answer for the crimes he has committed." Hajime bowed his head before taking his place in the among the taichos.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself Hajime." Said Aizu. "Well I'll be leaving you now." He said giving a small laugh while turning to leave after all this was taicho business a life he never wanted again.

**4****th**** Division**

Aizu arrived in the fourth division hospital, in only an hour the funeral of Juuni Hoshi would be under way but even now there were still people here to pay their last respects. He walked into the room to see the current group of mourners, the third seat of 5th division Hakanai Kagami and Seireitei Guardian Force or were they the Shinigami Rangers; he couldn't remember their name changed constantly. Kagami turned at the sound if Aizu's entrance.

"Juuni-sama." She said as she bowed. "Bow you guys." She whispered under her breath to the SGF who then bowed as well. Aizu stared at the girl; he had never known Kagami very well but what he did remember is that she prided herself on her appearance, but now it was slipping. Dark circles were under her eyes and she seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, with Aizen gone and Hinamori incapacitated 5th division was under her jurisdiction, a daunting task to one who isn't ready for it.

"There is no need to be so formal."

"I'm sorry we'll leave you alone." She bowed. "Come on guys."

"But we're not done yet." Griped Nimora

"I said COME ON!" Kagami snapped suddenly causing the younger girl to shy away with tears forming in her eyes. "Nimora-chan I'm so sorry I…" she reached out to hug the girl but she ran out the door crying.

"Nimora-chan!" the remaining boys ran out the door after her.

"I can't take much more of this." She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "It's so much work, I haven't slept much and whenever I do I just have these strange nightmares." She slumped to the floor as she seemed to breakdown. "I just want this to go away." She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see Aizu there. "Juuni-sama?" Aizu placed his hands over her eyes.

"Sleep." He whispered as Kagami fell unconscious. "Poor girl, 5th division has seemed to have taken the hardest hit from this whole fiasco." He bent down and picked her up and noticed something odd. "Her reiatsu it's changed from when she was conscious, it almost feels the same as the daughter of Kurotsuchi." He shook his head and walked out the door and placed her on a cot and alerted a Shinigami to attend to her. He walked back to the room to fine Inoue waiting in the room.

"You wanted to talk to me Juuni-san." Asked Inoue.

"Yes, have a seat Inoue-san this will take awhile." Inoue sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "Inoue does the name Ryuzaki Koji mean anything to you?" she screwed her face up in thought.

"He was my uncle on my mother's side, but I never met him, he had a falling out with my mother before I was born and he died before they could make up. But what does this have to do anything?"

"Koji was rejected from the family for marrying a foreigner; a girl from Britain named Lillian. Both were killed 15 years ago by a Hollow; however they were survived by their infant son Ryuzaki William, who until recently was with us when he was brutally murdered."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"15 years ago when the Hollow killed William's parents, a Shinigami killed the Hollow soon after and took the boy in as his own. That Shinigami was me, the boy was renamed by me is Juuni Hoshi."

"If Juuni-kun was Ryuzaki William, then that would make him my cousin." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I've lost Sora and now Juuni-kun and I didn't even know who he was."

"I'm sorry he wanted to tell you himself but…" he was cut off as Inoue got up and ran to Hoshi's bed.

"Soten Kisshun." She whispered, her eyes glowing with determination as two of her fairies came into existence. "I reject!" a glowing dome formed over Hoshi. Aizu looked over with a sad look, she had to find out the hard way. But then something alerted his senses.

"It cannot be; it's impossible." He walked up next to Inoue and looked down to see the shattered remains of Hisuitaiso begin to reform. "His reiatsu it's returning, keep going Inoue something's happening." The process continued for several minutes when suddenly Hoshi coughed and sat up.

"Hey guys, how long was I asleep." Asked the newly revived Hoshi. Aizu and Inoue just blankly stared at him.

* * *

Well it's finally finished, the latest chapter. For those not familiar with the Manga, Inoue can revive the dead. Well next time a little Soul Society wrap up and a return home. Then begins my own arc based off the Bleach movie, I'm calling it the Legacy of Nobody arc which will answer the question once and for all, why is Hoshi so powerful. But the arrancar arc should be fun I have some cool original arrancar as part of Gwin's fraccion, if you have ideas I'd like to hear them. 


	19. Going Home Again

**Don't Own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 19 Going Home Again

Hoshi stared at the slack jawed faces of Inoue and Aizu.

"Um Aizu-sensei what's wrong." Hoshi asked confused but suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug by Inoue.

"Oh Hoshi-kun it really worked, my power brought you back." She said excitedly.

"Inoue I can't breathe." Unfortunately due to his current position of being crushed against her chest, a position most guys would die to be in.

"Inoue let him go or you'll kill him again." Joked Aizu. Inoue immediately let him go.

"Inoue what's the big deal?" asked Hoshi confused

"Well to put it bluntly, you were dead, for just about two days."

"I was dead?" suddenly all the memories kept flooding back to him. The battle against Gwin Worc, the extensive injuries he received, the feel of claws crushing his heart. "But how…"

"I used my power to bring you back, I wasn't sure if it would work but after Juuni-san told me who you were I had to try, I didn't want to lose anymore family."

"Then you know, huh." He was silent for a moment. "So what now?"

"Well you were supposed to have your funeral in about an hour, but I guess there's no reason for it now. But this is a rather delicate situation, now how should we break the news to everyone that you have magically been brought back to life. I know why don't you jump out of the coffin at the funeral."

"I'll have to say no on that one. Orihime where are Ichigo and the others staying?"

"In Kuchiki Manor, Kuchiki-san was gracious enough to give us accommodations."

"Well then I'm off. Ichigo should be easy enough to find he never could learn to control his reiatsu." He affixed the wooden sword that was Hisuitaiso to his sash. "I'm off." He smirked before flash stepping away.

"Shouldn't he rest a little more?"

"Nah he'll be fine."

**Kuchiki Manor**

Ichigo and Rukia sat in the garden of Kuchiki manor.

"Ichigo are you going to be okay." Rukia asked consolingly

"I should have done something, I just sat there and did nothing. I've been hurt worse before I could have helped Hoshi beat that guy."

"Ichigo in the condition you were in you would have only been a liability, Hoshi would have had to protect you and most likely both of you would be dead. But how do you think I feel, I am the reason he even came to Soul Society, I'm the reason he's dead."

"Really guys I'm touched that you guys care so much about me, but there's really no need to grieve about little old me." Said a voice behind them, they both turned around to see Hoshi leaning against a nearby tree. Both Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widened and their mouths went slack.

"Ho…Hoshi!" they both stammered out.

"Yeah that's me."

"But you're dead." Said Ichigo pointing at him.

"Really, odd I don't feel like I am."

"But how…?" began Rukia

"Look how about we just forget the how and be glad I'm alive." He said smirking. Rukia and got up and walked over to Hoshi giving a warm smile before kick him in the shins.

"You idiot you had us worried sick about you, and you just come here like nothing happened, I mean I actually cried damn it; I don't cry!"

"Did she really cry Ichigo?"

"Yeah it was pretty funny to see." Said Ichigo

"Oy you're not helping. You should be defending my honor."

"Now, now Rukia-chan there's no need for violence, well maybe a little, after being dead for two days I want to make sure I've recovered. Oy Ichigo you up for a spar?" he said as he drew Hisuitaiso. "I want to see this bankai of yours."

"Alright." Said Ichigo pulling Zangetsu from his back. "I've been waiting for this for awhile. Rukia you better back up."

"Just try not to damage Nii-sama's garden too much."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Hoshi don't expect me to hold back against you."

"I would be insulted if you did. Here I come Ichigo!" Hoshi ran at Ichigo and their swords clashed; despite its appearance as a wooden sword Hoshi's Hisuitaiso was more than a match for Ichigo's Zangetsu.

"Ahh so you've gotten stronger since the last time we spared. But I've learned a few things since last time." Ichigo jumped back and raised his sword above his head and his reiatsu began to flare. "Getsuga Ten…"

"Bakudo 9# Geki!" a red light suddenly engulfed Ichigo.

"What the… I can't move."

"Never very good at kido were you Ichigo." Hoshi smirked. "Shine forth your radiance, Hisuitaiso!" in a flash of green light the wooden sword transformed into the green and gold katana that was all too familiar.

"Hey let me out of this thing, this is not fair."

"Now, now Ichigo we never agreed to the conditions of this little match, besides that little attack you were about to perform looked particularly destructive and with you leaking out reiatsu like there's no tomorrow I thought it would be in our best interest to not destroy this place."

"Damn it!" Ichigo let his reiatsu leak out at ridiculous levels which broke the spell that bound him. Hoshi flinched at the force, when it came to sheer power Ichigo was the stronger one.

_Whoa his power is amazing. _Thought Hoshi. _To even come close to giving of that power I'd have to call upon the dragon, no I still haven't even mastered it yet._

_Of course you have not! _Roared a voice in his head causing Hoshi to grasp his head in pain. _How could one who has not met me hope to control me. _Hoshi was confused this voice sounded like Hisuitaiso but at the same it wasn't; it was much more forceful with a sinister undertone.

_Who are you? _

_Exactly boy you have no idea who I am and yet you try and use my power. I will show you who I __AM!_Hoshi's vision blurred and blacked out as he was whisked into his own inner world. Hoshi hit the ground hard and got up and looked at world around him.

"What happened here?" the castle that once stood here was now in ruins green flame was everywhere filling the sky with a similar colored smoke that filled the air with a pungent odor. "Everything's gone what could possibly attack this place."

"You did boy, when you mocked me by pretending you earned my power and then losing in battle because of it! You mock everything that I am!" roared the voice once more Hoshi turned around to see sitting on the cracked throne of Hisuitaiso a man in dressed in dark greenish black Shinigami robes with blood red trim, much different from the brilliant gold and jade that belonged to Hisuitaiso. The right half of his face was covered with a jade mask that clashed with his darker clothing. The mask was shaped like a dragon's skull in fact the dragon's jaws jutted out about a foot.

"Hisuitaiso?"

"Yes and no. Not the one you know."

"I don't understand."

"I am Hisuitaiso but the one you have never met; did you really think a being with two forms could have only one mind, I am the dragon the other is the angel."

"Shugotenshi, then that must make you Ryujin."

"Very smart boy. I am Ryujin Hisuitaiso the true dragon the one whose power you claim to use."

"I don't understand; when I obtained bankai I fought both forms to achieve both powers. I fought the angel and the dragon."

"You fought Shugotenshi in the guise of me, while I am the dragon I can take on human form, and he the angel can take the form of the dragon, that was the one you fought which is why you mock me. You called upon my power but because you did not earn it from me the power was incomplete but still potent." The dragon's jade eyes flashed in barely restrained anger. "And then you were defeated insulting what little power I gave you. Which is why you will earn my power now!" in a rush of energy Ryujin transformed himself in a large greenish black dragon with a bright jade mask on its face. Instead of the regal air that the dragon Shugotenshi had, this dragon was a ravenous beast. One word slipped past Hoshi's lips.

"Hollow." He whispered sharply. For that was the only word that could describe this creature. Hoshi reached for his sword but found nothing. "What!?"

"You don't deserve that sword; I will destroy you and claim your body as my own domain." Ryujin charged forward Hoshi had no way to defend himself. Suddenly another roar was heard and a second dragon, Shugotenshi the dragon Hoshi had always known tackled Ryujin.

"You will not harm him Ryujin." Roared the more regal dragon

"Shugotenshi how dare you appear in that form before me, I am the one true dragon!" Ryujin released a blast of flame and Shugotenshi responded in kind.

"Hoshi get out of here NOW! He will not stop until your dead. Go Now!" Hoshi felt a rush of energy pull him from his inner world and was snapped back to reality. He was surprised to see he was back in the hospital room he had awoken in earlier.

"What the?"

"You passed out." Hoshi looked to see Aizu leaning against a wall, Hisuitaiso being held carefully in his hand. "It appears my fears were founded, your very core is at war with itself."

"I don't understand."

"I am unique Hoshi; I am one of the few who can commune with another's zanpakuto. And I have seen a world at odds; you are out of synch with your zanpakuto." He threw the wooden sword at Hoshi which he caught, the sword felt very heavy.

"It's hard to hold. How could this have happened?"

"Hisuitaiso is a strange being; two but one, one but two. A zanpakuto is the product of your own inner soul. When you lost your memories of me, a part of your spirit still remembered; a part of you that felt empty inside, a part that resented the feeling of abandonment. That is when Hisuitaiso began his split into the rational and understanding man: Shugotenshi; and the ravenous and spiteful beast: Ryujin." Aizu took a deep breath and paused. "For the longest time Shugotenshi was the dominant one because you yourself are rational, but something happened that bolstered Ryujin's strength that allowed him to contend with Shugotenshi, no matter your state of mind."

"What?"

"When you regained your Shinigami powers; you regained them the very instant the chain of fate broke. In that instance a hollow was born, not enough to make you like Ichigo but more like a personality, it lacked a form and there for affixed itself to and eventually became one with Ryujin. You have hollow in you Hoshi and until you quell the war between he who is one but two you can go nowhere. Until both Ryujin and Shugotenshi come under your control your development will cease and if it continues; eventually you power will regress until even shikai is beyond your grasp."

"Then I'll fight Ryujin the same as I fought Shugotenshi."

"No, you must treat Ryujin as a hollow, therefore you will fight it as a hollow; you must fight against yourself as Ichigo will one day do as well. I cannot aid you in this endeavor but others will."

"Who?"

"I have seen a vision. Those who hide behind masks shall aid you, the warriors who were cast out. When the masks are removed you will find the brother you never knew." Without another word Aizu turned and left Hoshi to contemplate the cryptic meaning of his prophecy.

"The brother I never knew?" Hoshi asked perplexed. "But I'm an only child."

**12****th**** division a few days later**

The news of Hoshi's resurrection had spread like wildfire throughout Seireitei, after the initial furor wore down he began quickly researching all he could find on the subjects of Vizard and Arrancar, if anyone asked he was searching for a weakness to the monster Gwin Worc, But in actuality he was trying to find a solution to his own current problem.

"Nothing useful here either." Said Hoshi as he pushed aside another scroll. Hoshi looked over the expansive archives in the base of the 12th division. "Man this freak has a computer, but do they transfer all of these to files, a search engine would be really helpful."

"Excuse me Juuni-san." Whispered a soft voice behind him. He turned to see the fukutaicho of 12th division, Kurotsuchi Nemu. "I have come to offer any assistance if I am able."

"And what does Kurotsuchi-taicho want in exchange for this assistance." Said Hoshi remembering that in order to get access to these archives he had to give the odd taicho a hair, skin and blood sample.

"Nothing, I came here of my own accord. I wish to repay the kindness you showed me."

"I didn't do anything, Hajime showed up before I could even clean your wounds."

"I still wish to help you." Said the melancholic girl staring at him with her empty eyes.

"Alright then, I've been searching for any information you have on Vizards, I have not been successful."

"Vizards are very rare, and are usually executed or exiled. Soul Society prefers to ignore their existence. Perhaps if we search the network."

"Network?" Nemu walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it, the wall parted revealing a computer.

"Is there a reason your Taicho neglected to tell me of this."

"Mayuri-sama felt that letting you down here was gracious enough."

"It's hard to believe that man is your father, you're completely different from him; you must have got it from your mother."

"I don't have a mother."

"Oh sorry, I never knew my mother too."

"No I don't have a mother; I am the result of Mayuri-sama's experiments with gigai and mod-souls. I was created in a lab, an artificial life form."

"There's no such thing as artificial life. Life is life no matter how it comes into existence, some would say my friend Kon is not truly alive because he is a mod-soul made in a factory. But he has personality, goals and dreams, perverted dreams but dreams none the less. What about you? What does Kurotsuchi Nemu want in life what does she want to be."

"I want be useful to Mayuri-sama."

"No what do you really want; it is admirable to want to be needed but it should not be the only thing in your life; what is it you really want?" Nemu stood silent.

"What do…I…want?" she whispered to no one. She had never thought about it before, she had always lived to serve Mayuri-sama it is what she was created for. But was it what she really wanted. A flood of emotion hit her all at once. "I…I don't know." She said shakily as tears started to form in her eyes. "Why don't I know? And why does it hurt so much?"

"I can't answer that Nemu-san, only you can. I think I've already found all the information that Seireitei has to offer. Good day to you Nemu-san, you obviously have a lot to think about." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes. "Maybe somewhere in these archives is the answer you seek." With that he turned and walked away but then stopped and turned back. "Look if you ever just need to talk and you find yourself in the living world look me up." He turned and walked back out of the archives. As he walked around thinking something struck him. "Speaking of Kon, I wonder how he's doing; I didn't want my body being a lump so I let him have it for my stay here, it shouldn't be too hard getting an early trip home."

**Back in the Human world.**

Hoshi arrived just outside of Urahara's shop, as expected getting home was no trouble. He walked inside the shop. He was surprised to see the shop owner actually sitting behind the counter and doing actual work.

"Ahh Hoshi-kun finally back from your little adventure." Asked Urahara his fan concealing a wide smirk.

"Yeah, so where's Kon, I know it'll suck for him but I want my body back, I trust you kept him out of trouble."

"For the most part. But Kon's not here right now."

"Sent him on an errand."

"No he's on a date right now." The temperature of the room dropped as Hoshi glared at the shop keeper.

"A date with a girl, in my body. Where?" he whispered the last part venomously.

"In the park I believe." In a flash Hoshi was gone off to kill a certain Mod-soul. "Well that was the highlight of my day."

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi flash stepped all the way to Karakura Park and quickly found Kon's presence. He snuck up on Kon and his little girlfriend, easy to do considering that both were currently engaged with trying to figure out what the other had for breakfast by taste.

"KON!" shouted Hoshi causing Kon's make out session to end.

"Ahh Hoshi look I can explain." Said Kon pleadingly, but Hoshi's mood changed dramatically the moment he saw the girl's face. He went through shock and confusion and could only utter one thing.

"Arisawa-san?"

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, next chapter is the last for this story, but be on the lookout for the stories Legacy of Nobody, my telling of the Bleach movie and Falling Angel, Rising Dragon the sequel to By the Stars Light which will encompass the arrancar arc. Also check out Lucky 13, an alternate retelling of the story of Juuni Hoshi. 


	20. Ichirin no Hana

**Don't Own**

**By the Stars Light**

Chapter 20 Ichirin no Hana

Tatsuki and Kon stared at Hoshi who stared back with disbelief.

"You and Arisawa-san? Kon of all the things you could have done… how am I supposed to explain I don't like her like that when I take my body back!" yelled Hoshi

"Hoshi I already know about Kon." Said Tatsuki

"Not now Arisawa-san this…" Hoshi stopped and looked at Tatsuki. "You can see and hear me?"

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't be talking to you if I couldn't." Hoshi gave a sigh and walked over and sat on the blanket where the two were planning to have a picnic lunch. He opened the basket next to him and pulled out a soda; he popped it open and took a long sip.

"Start talking."

"Well." Began Kon. "It all started a few days after you left."

**Flashback**

Kon was walking down the street enjoying his newfound freedom.

"Man it feels good to be out in the air." Said Kon. He stopped as group of girls walked by him; he almost went after them but managed to control himself. _No I can't. If Hoshi found out I'd never __get this kind of shot again. __Can't go around ruining his reputation._He walked until he reached the park just aimlessly wandering hoping to find something to occupy his time. He was currently eyeing a girl who was taking advantage of the nice weather to sunbathe in a rather skimpy swimsuit. He was distracted enough that he crashed into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going you…Hoshi?" Kon looked up to see a girl with short black hair, she looked kind of familiar.

"Oh hey sorry about that, well I better be going." Said Kon deciding it would be best to avoid anyone who knows Hoshi personally.

"Hey Hoshi wait." He felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back. "I thought you were going with Ichigo and the others on that trip."

"Well I had to come back early, urgent business."

"That sucks, so how's Orihime doing?"

"Oh…um she's fine."

"And I bet Chad spent all day sewing up some beachwear for you guys."

"Yeah he loves to sew that Chad." Kon gave a nervous laugh.

"You're not Hoshi are you?"

"Eh?"

"Everyone knows it's Ishida who sews, Hoshi included, but you aren't Hoshi are you?"

"But how can't I be Hoshi."

"I once met an Ichigo that wasn't Ichigo, he kissed me."

"That's where I know you from!" said Kon in realization. "Crap!"

"It was you!" Kon took this moment to bolt as fast as his legs could carry him, which was ridiculously fast. "Get back here." Said Tatsuki as she ran after him. Unfortunately in her anger what little reiatsu she had was flaring which unknown to her was causing unwanted attention from beings not of this world. The Hollow came with little warning and pounced at Tatsuki. She only just managed to jump out of its way. "What the?" Tatsuki stared at the strange bear-like creature which only growled before charging again.

"Take this." Kon yelled as he kicked the Hollow hard on the side of the head making it recoil several feet.

"You came back."

"Hoshi would kill me if I let anything happen to one of his friends." He looked back at Tatsuki. "Especially a cutie like you." He said as he smiled. A roar was heard and Kon looked back at the bear-like hollow a fire glowing in its eyes, it opened its mouth and began to charge a cero blast. Kon jumped back to where Tatsuki was and unceremoniously grabbed onto her.

"Hey what are you…"

"Hold on!" Kon jumped into the air using the full force of his mod-soul abilities, which was a considerable distance which caused Tatsuki to grip to him tightly. The cero blew away the ground beneath. The two of them landed a few feet away from the blast site and Kon let go of Tatsuki. "Run away from here."

"No way am I leaving you with that thing." Yelled Tatsuki

"Just stay out of my way." Kon ran at the Hollow and prepared to give a powerful kick to the creatures face but the hollow swatted Kon away. The Hollow then bounded at Tatsuki his original target. Despite being an accomplished martial artist she had no way of defending against something like this. All she could do was close her eyes and brace for the impact. But it never came as she felt someone whap their arms around her protectively. She opened her eyes to see that Kon had protected her at the last moment with his own or rather Hoshi's body, she could already see the blood dripping onto the ground. "Sorry Hoshi, looks like you won't have a body to come back to." He coughed out before passing out against Tatsuki who struggled to hold him up.

"Hey wake up." She looked up as the hollow roared again and charged once more but this time someone intervened, a figure appeared from nowhere and blocked the hollow with his bare hand and in powerful cero blast destroyed it. The figure turned and faced her. He wore a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt, a sword was strapped to his belt, she noted that the guard of the sword was the same pattern as Orihime's hair clips. However the most striking feature was the white mask covering his face. The Masked figure walked towards them. "Who are you?"

"Set him face down on the ground." Said the figure in a distorted voice. Tatsuki held onto Kon protectively. "He will die if you do not let me help him." Tatsuki nodded and gently placed Kon face down on the ground. The Masked Man kneeled down and placed a hand on Kon's back, his hand glowed with a weird energy and the wounds soon faded. The man stood. "He should be fine now, he should regain consciousness in an hour or so." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" the figure stopped. "Thank you, but who are you."

"I am just a guardian and that is all. But if you must give me a name you can call me Acidwire." He said before disappearing in a flash.

**End flashback**

"And that's what happened." said Tatsuki finishing the story Kon had started.

"That was all about two weeks ago." Said Kon

"Okay, but that really doesn't explain how the whole… making out thing happened." Hoshi said still drinking his soda.

"Well after that I offered to teach Kon how to fight, he had power but no skill and everything just sort of happened." Said Tatsuki with a slight blush on her face.

"I almost hate but I have to do this." Hoshi sighed. "But I need my body back Kon, I'm sorry. But you can stay with Arisawa-san if you like."

"Thanks, let's just get this over with." Kon said in a sad manner

**Urahara** **Shop**

The three arrived back in the shop where the infamous Urahara was already waiting for them.

"Ahh so the three of you are back already."

"Yeah I'll be taking my old body back now." Said Kon

"Right." Urahara walked up to Kon and poked him with his cane causing a green pill popped out of his mouth, Hoshi ran over and caught his body before it could fall to the floor and he merged with it and stretched.

"It's good to be back." Said Hoshi proud to be in his body again.

"I left his body in the back, I'll go get it now." Urahara left for the back room.

"Sorry about this Arisawa-san."

"It's not your fault Hoshi, I think I did enough things to your body that you deserve it back." She said with a smirk.

"Exactly how far did you and Kon get?" asked Hoshi

"Just joking Hoshi, nothing too bad." They looked up as they heard a commotion in the back room suddenly a young brown haired man ran from the back room and grabbed onto Tatsuki. "Hey what are.,," she was cut off as the man kissed her, after a few moments they parted. "Kon?"

"You know it babe."

"What did you do Urahara." Asked Hoshi

"Well once the young Kon here became involved Arisawa-san I felt it was imperative that I develop a body for him when you returned. It's fully functional in every respect… which reminds me make sure you use birth control you guys." Hoshi laughed at the flustered look on the couple in front of him. "But as I was saying he'll eventually merge with that gigai, and begin to age as a human, it will enhance your mod-soul powers to the point that you'll be considered a spiritually enabled human like Sado-kun and Inoue-chan."

"Thank you Urahara-san." Said Kon

"No problem, but to work off your debt for this body and the training you will be receiving you will be working and living here."

"What?"

"Well I can see you guys have a lot to discuss so I'll be going now." Said Hoshi as he walked out the door.

**Hoshi's apartment**

Hoshi walked into his apartment.

"Good to see Kon kept the apartment cleaned up." Sighed Hoshi as he wiped a layer of dust off of a small table in the room. He sat down on the bed. It's good to be back." He reached over and grabbed his sketchbook, it was right where he left it untouched. He immediately began drawing almost going into a trance like state as he drew. He drew rough sketches of everything he experienced in Soul Society, but one thing in his memory sparked him to do more than a simple drawing. The pencil in his hand seemed to move of its own free will as the sketch seemed to come to life. Finally after almost an hour the drawing was finished. He stared at his finished work an almost photographic rendition of Kurotsuchi Nemu, something about the far away and forlorn look in her eye had sparked the artist in him. Satisfied that the drawing was complete he closed the book. He sat there for a moment before opening the sketch book again and writing a title on the page, the first time he ever gave a sketch a title.

_**Ichirin no Hana**_

* * *

Well so ends By the Stars Light, not much for this chapter other than a little Hoshi Nemu fluff, the sequels will come eventually. Who is Acidwire, and what are his intentions. __


	21. Hey Readers

Hey to all my readers of By the Stars Light just some little announcements about my bleach stories.

First I'll be going back to school on Monday so updates might be sporadic.

Next there is a change in Hajime's bankai, just a cosmetic change, it will now look like a black version of Ishida's final form but with two energy wings.

Also if anyone has ideas for arrancar especially names.

Finally check out my story Lucky 13 an AU of By the Stars Light that's right an AU of an AU.


End file.
